Ultimate Wrestling Alliance (UWA): Season 1
by foxxer1999
Summary: I have been asked to try and start my own wrestling company, so here it is! UWA will be a OC company, with a few of mine, and more of you guys'. I'm going to have fun doing it! This is a full on interactive (to a point). Complete! Enjoy! :D
1. Sign Up

I am starting my own wrestling Company. I will be using some of my own characters, but I want you guys to be part of it as well. Send in some of your characters that you would like to see wrestle, and it might become part of it.

Character Sign up:

Name

Hometown

Age

Gender

Face or Heel

Signature Move

Finishing Move

Taunts

Attire

Summarized Backstory

Type Of Wrestler

Title Preference (if any)

Why?

If you are creating a tag team, put all characters, and:

Team Name

Face or Heel

Team Finishing Maneuvers (If Any)

There will be tournaments for the championships, and the titles are:

UWA Championship (Major)

UW Championship (Minor)

UWA Tag Team Championship

UWA Women's title

Thanks to those who have suggested I try this, and I hope to get some characters mainly in reviews but if you so choose, you can PM me. I am willing to talk to people about anything, within reason of course. Lemme know what you think, and if you have taken the time, thank you for doing so, and I hope to see some characters in the future, THANK YOU again!


	2. The Roster!

**A/N: Putting ALL the details of the characters would take A LOT of page, but I will explain them as necessary in the story itself. Other than that, here is the roster so far. The tournaments for the titles will be revealed soon after this (If you submitted a character for a specific title, I may have to move you down, but you will move up in the future). Don't hesitate to submit a few more, especially women, cause I need a 'reasonable' amount of women to have the women's division. Thanks to everyone who has submitted characters. (KiranTheRay, Alex The Owl, Uzumaki of authority,** **benjones080599, theDarkRyder, Narwhal King, xXxShonxXx, TheGREATlevi7, CRcole331, and VitalMayhemOfDarkness)**

Roster:

Males:

Foxdre (F) also the owner!

Trivolt (H)

Riouga (F)

Kevin (F)

Eric 'E-Baum' Appelbaum (F)

[Freddy Escobar (H)

King Caesar (H)

Dylan Torres (H)

DJ Kingston (H)]

[Ben Jones (H)

Poison (H)]

Jack Vinson (F)

Big Daddy W (Tweener)

[El Buho (F)

El Penguino (F)]

El Gigante (H)

Hao Sho (H)

The American Badass (Tweener)

Leonardo (Tweener)

David Knot (H)

Suke (H)

Levi- The Great (H)

Dan Riley (F)

Lime (H)

Sabotage (H)

Kyle Stevens (H)

Brutus Vicious (H)

Wolfgang (H)

Jared (H)

Johnny Shadow (H)

Women:

Skyler The Elf Owl (F)

Diana Batist (F)

Shinny Gun (H)

Xana Explosion (H)

Jessica Batista (F)

Jasmine Batista (F)

Callulla Runnels (H)

Katarina Love (H)

Teams/Stables:

Monarchy: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres, and DJ Kingston w/ Manager Paul Heyman

The Sanguine Coven: Poison and Ben Jones

Team Polar: El Buho & El Penguino

The Monsters: Riouga and Kevin

The Disciples (Sabotage and Lime)

Xana Explosion and Shinny Gun (Women)

Knockout Queens (Jessica and Jasmine Batista)

Team Brutes (Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang) plus Brutus Vicious

Bullet Club (Johnny Shadow and Jared)

 **A/N: Character sign ups closed! The official tournaments have been released! Thank you all for supporting this!**


	3. Championship Tournaments!

**Championship Tournament Looks**

 **UWA Championship!**

Foxdre vs David Knot

Suke vs Freddy Escobar

Eric Appelbaum vs Trivolt

Ben Jones vs Adrian Watts

 **UW Championship!**

Jack Vinson vs Poison

Leonardo vs The American Badass

Hao Sho vs King Caesar

El Gigante vs Big Daddy W

 **Womens Championship!**

Levi- The Great vs Skyler the Elf Owl

Diana Batist vs Shinny Gun

Xana Explosion vs Jessica

Jasmine vs Callulla Runnels

 **Tag Team Championship!**

Team Polar (El Buho and El Penguino) vs The Sanguine Coven (Poison and Ben Jones)

Monarchy (Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston) w/ Paul Heyman vs The Disciples (Sabotage and Lime)

Team Brutal (Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens) vs Bullet Club (Johnny Shadow and Jared)

 **A/N: Thank you all who have submitted characters so far! I am sorry if your character(s) didn't get where you wanted him/her to go or in a title tournament at all, but this is what you have so far, and EVERYONE will get title shots at along with a title reign at some point, so don't feel to left out, and don't hate me! I am new to this whole thing, so thanks for your patience. Thanks again guys/girls! Enjoy!**


	4. The First Show!

**A/N: Finally! The first chapter of UWA has arrived! I swear unbiased matches are going to be written, even if they don't look that way. This will have the first match of every tournament as I decided it will happen will be done in four chapters, one match per tournament, as it is not ordered like the tournament was published! Enjoy!**

UWA: First Show

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, I am the owner Anthony Dre also known as Foxdre in the ring, and I am joined here at ringside by a WWE Hall of Famer, Jim Ross, and also Lucha Underground commentator Matt Striker. Gentlemen, thank you so much for taking the time to come call this amazing action you are going to see tonight!"

"It's our pleasure Anthony, we can't wait to call this amazing action you got scheduled for us tonight!" Matt Striker thanks Anthony.

"Yes, and we are going to kick off the show with the first match of the UWA championship tournament! It'll be Ben Jones, the vampire from Transylvania vs Adrian Watts, The 'Platinum' from Baltimore Maryland, who is going to come out on top?" Jim Ross asks.

Land Of Confusion: By Disturbed plays, and out comes Adrian Watts, similar to HBK with a bit of Kurt Angle in the mix.

"Let's talk about Adrian Watts a little bit here you guys," Anthony starts. "This man has become a MASTER of a 630 degree senton, which he has named the Denton Bomb, but he also has the dangerous double underhook suplex DDT, which he named the shock drop, and this crowd loves him!" The fans cheered on cue as if to make Anthony's point. "He has finishing maneuvers called The End, and a Adre-cation, which I am anxious to see here in this matchup tonight."

"He is also a technical powerhouse, but you got to think about this especially, as he wears a knee brace to the ring, he hurt that knee in a Full Metal Mayhem match in TNA a while ago, will that come into play here tonight?" Jim Ross inquires.

Army Of the Night: by Powerwolf plays, and out comes Ben Jones! He wears a black leather jacket out to the ring, and does a cut-throat directed at the crowd on the entrance ramp. The crowd boos him, but he takes it in.

"This vampire like man has an arsenal containing the Annihilator powerbomb, The Bite, The Massacre, and the Kill Shot! I cannot wait to see everyone in these tournaments use their trademark moves here tonight!" Matt Striker points out.

"This man is a Hardcore High-flyer, which I never would have imagined ever happening. This man 'wants to take over the UWA', which I will not allow to happen as much as he will try." Anthony boldly puts out.

"Anyway, here we go, the first match of the UWA championship tournament is underway right now!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two men lock up, and Adrian gets the advantage early. He pushes Ben off the ropes and hits a shoulder tackle taking him down. Adrian runs off the ropes, and hops over Ben. He rebounds off the other side, and Ben leapfrogs over him, then on the rebound catches Adrian with an izaguirre. Ben goes for the early cover, and gets a one count.

Ben gets to his feet, and hisses, revealing his vampire fangs in the process. Adrian isn't intimidated, and goes for Ben's knees. Ben dodges, and slaps Adrian, which clearly pisses Adrian off. He forces Ben into the corner, and starts punching him across the face, and even cuts him in the process. The ref finally pushes Adrian off, and Ben puts his hand over the cut, and tastes his own blood, to the disgust of Adrian. Ben takes advantage of this, and kicks Adrian in the stomach, setting him up for his Annhilator! Adrian lifts Ben over his shoulders, and when Ben landed, Adrian kicked Ben, and put Ben's arms in positon for his Shock Drop, and connected. He went for the pin, and managed a two count!

Adrian couldn't believe Ben kicked out, and put his arms out screaming! He went to the top rope.

"Are we going to see what I think we're going to see?!" Anthony was excited at ringside.

"I think we are Anthony." Jim Ross said.

Adrian put up a prayer, and did a BEAUTIFUL 630 senton onto Ben.

"Good God almighty! What a senton!" Jim Ross yelled at ringside. "The cover! To advance!"

"One…. Two…. " Ben kicked out. Adrian was shocked. The look on his face told the story, he thought it was over. He waited for a second, and picked up Ben, slapping him, and yelling for him to stay down. Suddenly, Ben pushed him away and turned him around, did a cut-throat, and locked Adrian in his Bite.

A couple of minutes pass, and Adrian starts reaching for the ropes, the crowd firmly behind him, but he starts slowly fading. Ben tightens the grip and suddenly, Adrian's eyes close.

"I think Adrian is out…" Anthony sounds disappointed. The ref lifts his arm once, it falls. He lifts it once more, it falls. He lifts it a third time, and it comes off last second! "Or not!" Anthony corrects himself. Adrian lifts Ben on his shoulders and drops him with his watt bomb! "The Watt Bomb! Paying homage to Bobby Roode, the cover!"

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Ben kicked out again. Adrian was lying down looking at the ceiling this time. Both get slowly to their feet, and Adrian starts to do a double knee armbreaker, but Ben lifts him up and when Adrian lands on his feet, Ben runs at him, and hits him with his Kill Shot knee. The cover is made.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The match ends, and Army of the Night starts playing again.

"Here is your winner, Ben Jones!"

"What a match put up by Adrian. Hell of an effort by both competitors, but Ben Jones is in the second round of the UWA championship tournament!" Jim Ross says.

"Ben Jones deserves this win, but to your point Jim, hell of an effort by Adrian, and a BEAUTIFUL 630 senton that stole the highlight of the match." Matt Striker comments.

"That was just the first match, we still got a lot more to come tonight on UWA! Up next: The UW championship's first match it's going to be a battle of heavyweights, as El Gigante goes against Big Daddy W! These men might collapse the ring tonight." Anthony comments.

"I sure hope not, this is getting really interesting." Striker says as Big Daddy W makes his way to the ring, with silence, aside to the mixed reaction of the crowd. "Big Daddy W, from Las Vegas, has a huge, no pun intended, arsenal of moves at his disposal, but the most noteable are his Huge Elbow drop and Huge leg drop, he hits either of those, bye bye ring."

"This man weighs somewhere around 400 pounds, same to El Gigante, but Big Daddy W looks ready for this." Anthony says.

El Gigante enters the arena.

"He is from over the pond, Madrid, Spain, and has his Mount Olympus uppercut, and a choke slam to put to use, I can't wait to see these two collide in the ring." Jim Ross says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two giants, to the delight of the crowd, stand face to face in the ring, staring at each other. After a moment, El Gigante shoves Big Daddy W an inch, and Big Daddy smiles, and starts bombarding El with rights and lefts into a corner, the ring post slightly bending. El punches back, and they end up in the center of the ring. El runs off the ropes, and clotheslines Big Daddy to no avail. They stare again.

"We have a standoff early." Anthony points out.

They lock up in the center, and El kicks Big Daddy, breaking the lock, and puts his hand on Big Daddy's throat. He goes to lift him up, but Big Daddy elbows him, causing El to lean against the ropes. El comes off, and Big Daddy tries his samoan drop. El punches him twice, and Big Daddy stumbles back this time. When Big Daddy rebounds, El grabs the top of his head, and connects with his Mount Olympus uppercut, which lays out Big Daddy. The cover is made.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Big Daddy kicks out. El stands up angrily, and lifts Big Daddy to his feet, Big Daddy low blows El, and in the process takes down the ref, so he doesn't see it. The ref is back on his feet, and Big Daddy kicks him onto his back, and shakes his body a little.

"Shake and bake, is it time for the elbow or the leg drop?" Anthony questions at commentary.

Big Daddy comes off the ropes, and delivers a HUGE Elbow Drop that shakes the ring! Big Daddy gets up, and shakes his body again, and suddenly runs off the ropes again, and this time does his HUGE leg drop! El is out cold as it looks, but Big Daddy gets up again, shakes his body again, and runs off the ropes once more, connecting with a BIG splash! The cover is finally made.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Big Daddy W!"

"I'm glad my ring stayed up at least!" Anthony was terrified at ringside.

"That was a classic giant v giant matchup! Props to El Gigante for the Mount Olympus uppercut, that was a great one to say the least! Congrats to Big Daddy for his first victory.

"Well, up next the co- main event of this evening, the Women's championship tournament begins, with Xana Explosion taking on Jessica Batista!" Anthony points out.

I want your bite: by Chris Crocker plays, and out comes Jessica Batista and Jasmine Batista, both wearing jackets that say "Bow Down" on the back of them. Anthony starts doing the bowing motion with his hands, and gets a slight punch from Jim Ross in the process.

"Batista couldn't make it tonight, due to an injury he suffered in a match vs Daniel Bryan last week on Monday Night Raw, but he will be back for the finals of this tournament hopefully!" Jim Ross points out.

"I watched this lovely lady's father wrestle in WWE, and if she is anything like him, this is about to be an impressive performance." Anthony said, staring a little bit at Jessica.

"She is being accompanied by her sister Jasmine though, so watch your eyes Anthony, she'll whoop your ass." Jim Ross says.

"I'm a single man alright, I'm sorry." Anthony shrugged, and watched Jessica do a split into the ring, much to his delight. She got in the ring and winked at the crowd. She then looked over at the announce table, and winked at Anthony. Anthony jumped, and Jasmine stood face to face with him.

"Watch your eyes boy." Anthony cleared his throat, and nodded, and Jasmine turned to cheer on her sister.

"Anyway, she come out with a High Knee, and a Fire Arm spear ready to hit her opponent!"

Silence happens, and boos start as Xana Explosion enters the arena looking ready to go off to war, complete with a false grenade launcher.

"This young lady looks ready to launch World War III. She's from Ontario Canada, and can do a military press slam, and does what she calls the Prone splash (The ultimate splash)." Striker comments smugly.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Jessica immediately goes for her high knee, but misses, Xana picks her up on her shoulders, and goes for the military press slam, but Jessica fights out of it. She then leans against the ropes, and Xana knees her in the stomach, right on her stomach tattoo, that resembles her father's stomach tattoo in WWE. She falls on her knees, and Anthony looks concerned. Jasmine looks at her sister's face, and Jessica nods. She then pulls herself up using the top rope, and shakes them. She turns and runs at Xana. Jessica ducks a clothesline, and connects with her Fire Arm spear! This takes Xana off her feet, but only to her knees. Jessica stands up, and runs off the ropes, connecting with her high knee!

"Yes! The cover!" Anthony yelled at commentary.

"One…. Two…. Three!" It was over just like that! I want your bite: by Chris Crocker plays, and Jasmine gets in the ring to celebrate with her sister.

"Here is your winner, Jessica Batista!" The crowd pops. Jessica's whips her long hair, and shakes the ropes.

"The shortest match of the night so far, but a great one. I thought Xana had this match won early, but after what Jessica just did, she is a force to be reckoned with." Striker said. Anthony was still checking out Jessica though.

"Anthony, what does our main event look like?" Jim Ross asks, taking Anthony's attention back.

"Right, um… our main event, the first match of the tag team championship tournament! It is Team Polar, El Buho and El Penguino taking on The Sanguine Coven of Poison and Ben Jones. Ben Jones may not be 100%, but he is going to compete once again tonight with his tag team partner, and long-time friend Poison." The girls leave the arena, and on the entrance ramp, Jessica points at Anthony and blows him a kiss, winking at him on the way out. Anthony clears his throat, and starts turning red.

Team Polar enter, doing a flip on the stage to the delight of the crowd.

"As Anthony recovers over here, here come El Buho and El Penguino. Both billed from Antarctica and coming out of Lucha Underground. These two have done A LOT in their short time learning Lucha style moves! They have mastered all the moves they have learned, and cannot wait to use them here in UWA!" Jim Ross says. Anthony clears his throat.

Army of the Night plays once again, and this time Ben Jones enters with Poison. The crowd boos. They hiss at the crowd, and enter the ring to look down upon the two luchas

"Ben Jones already competed tonight, and won in his UWA title tournament match against Adrian Watts in the first match! We know him, but Poison though, this man is also from Transylvania, Romania, but in his arsenal has his Hell Kick, and Romanian Glory, topped off with his Poisioned Neckbreaker. These two also have Glorious Death that they can use, and from what I see, it will be deadly if it's hit here tonight!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! The main event is on!

El Penguino and Poison, obviously, start off, and Ben Jones lays his head on the ringpost, obviously still tired from the first match.

El Penguino hops around Poison, and Poison just stares, spinning in place. Penguino kicks Poison's knee, but Poison just looks at Penguino. He then puts both of his hands around his throat, and chokes him against the ringpost near Ben. The tag is made, and Ben knees Penguino in his team's corner. The ref pushes him back, and Penguino jumps over a straight standing Ben, and tags in El Buho. Buho enters and looks at Ben. They lock up, and Buho leaps up, and stands on Ben's shoulders, then falls, connecting with a hurricanrana. The crowd is obviously pleased by this, and Buho goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. " Poison breaks it up. Penguino takes out Poison, but on the outside, Poison leans Penguino against the outside post, and hits him with his Hell Kick, taking him out. On the inside, Buho has been taken out with a Kill Shot, and Ben tags in Poison. Then once he's in, he tags Ben back in. Poison hits Romanian Glory, then Buho flies to his feet, and Ben hits a diving Kill Shot, finishing the move Glorious Death! The cover is made again.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! Army of the Night plays for the third time tonight.

"Here are your winners, The Sanguine Coven!"

"What a night for this team, Ben won his UWA title tournament match, and now he and his partner Poison advance in the tag team tournament!" Anthony says.

"This was a great first show Anthony, thanks for having us on here." Jim Ross says.

"Oh right, almost forgot to mention, there will be different commentators every show, there might be recurring ones, but I'll try to keep it fresh. Until then, I'm Anthony Dre, that's Jim Ross, and that's Matt Striker, and I will see you all next time right here on UWA!"

 **A/N: The first four matches in four different tournaments have come and gone. Which match was your favorite? I had a blast writing this, but a hard time deciding how I wanted them to go! The first round of the tournaments will be done in four chapters, and after that, I will open the ideas! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review, cause I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE criticism, and I want to know what I can do better. Thank you all again who submitted characters, you will all appear soon, I promise.**


	5. The Second Show!

**A/N: The first show was a success! Thank you all SOOO much! I love this idea, and I'm glad I made it what it is, considering this is only the second show! Enjoy four more matches from the tournaments, and this time, we're changing it up a bit. Again, Enjoy!**

 **PS: Warning to the female characters, Anthony Dre is very flirtatious with the women, it's just how his character is, I'm not trying anything without consent, just tell me if you're not into it.**

The second show:

"Welcome back to UWA, this time I am joined by my good friend Tank Gibbs, and one of my BEST friends Gene. Welcome to commentary guys."

"It's great to be here Anthony, I saw your last show, and I loved it! Was disappointed that Adrian Watts lost the first match, but overall, a great show." Gene commented.

"I can't wait to call this action; this is going to be intense!" Tank said, is Irish accent obvious.

"This first match, in the UWA tag team tournament between Monarchy, being represented by Dylan Torres and Dj Kingston, and they will be facing off against the Disciples, Sabotage and Lime!"

Anonymous: By Three Days Grace plays, and out walks Sabotage.

"Here comes the first half of the Disciples, coming from Omaha Nebraska! He has the hacking bomb, and the Arm Trap Powerbomb. He comes out with all the 0s and 1s on his tights, which is a big crazy for someone, but this is only half the team!" Sabotage gets in the ring, and he points to the stage.

Inside: By Linkin Park playes, and out comes Lime.

"The other half to this team, Lime, coming from Buffalo New York! He comes out ready to strike with his Train Wreck Senton, and his Forest Fire Hijack facebuster!" Anthony comments. The two get in the ring, and shake hands with each other.

Phenomenon: By Thousand Foot Crutch plays, and Dylan Torres come out.

"He is here, from Detroit Michigan, and representing Monarchy, and boy does he have some a lot of moves at his disposal, there are too many to list off, but he has quite a few." Anthony points out.

Get Busy: by Sean Paul plays, and DJ Kingston comes out with Paul Heyman at this side.

"From Honolulu Hawaii! This man or 'Wildcat' as he wants to be known, also has a large arsenal of moves that is too much to list, but I will point them out as I see them. And this tag team match is about to get underway!" Tank Gibbs is excited to call this action.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dylan starts off against Lime. They lock up in the middle of the ring, and the crowd is not behind either of them, but seem to lean slightly towards Lime and Sabotage. Lime pushes off the ropes and clotheslines Dylan on the rebound! The cover is made for a one count.

The crowd is slowly getting into this match between two heel teams. Dylan puts Lime in a side headlock, drags him to his partner, and tags him in.

DJ gets into the ring, and knees Lime in the stomach. Lime then lands a kick right in the ribs of DJ, and has an opening.

"Can Lime get to his partner Sabotage?!" Gene is pumped at ringside.

Sabotage reaches in, and gets the tag! He comes into the ring like a freight train, and causes DJ to back against the ropes. Sabotage brings DJ to his feet by the throat, and pushes him back. He then goes to the top turnbuckle. Dylan tries to keep him from jumping, but Lime hits a dropkick over the turnbuckle and Dylan falls to the floor, but Lime also falls, hitting his ribs on the ring apron. Sabotage goes for his Hacking Swanton bomb, but DJ rolls out of the way! Both men get up slowly, and hits a superkick! Sabotage stumbles a little, and suddenly DJ hits him with his Honolulu destroyer flip powerbomb! Then he decides to go to the top rope, and jumps, hitting his Hawaii Hangover somersault leg drop! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

Get Busy: By Sean Paul plays, and DJ celebrates in the ring. Lime is clutching his ribs on the floor at ringside.

"Here are your winners, DJ and Dylan, Monarchy!"

"Great effort by Lime and Sabotage, and I hope Lime is okay, that was a killer dropkick. But it looks like he landed badly on the ring apron." Anthony obviously looks concerned.

"You weren't kidding Anthony! This is going to be an amazing night! What's next on the card!?" Tank Gibbs askes enthusiastic.

"As the doctors come out to check on Lime, the next match will be in the UWA women's tournament, and in this odd match, we have a man named Levi- The Great facing Skyler the Elf Owl. The reason being "Levi is from the lovely city of Los Angeles California, and this man loves transgender wrestling, and when he asked for the opportunity, I hesitantly agreed to his idea." Anthony nervously commented. The doctors help Lime leave the arena, but he looks like he'll be okay.

"Oh, that is unique…" Gene says.

War: by Linkin Park plays, and Levi comes out walking like Dean Ambrose, with a black hoodie with a green skull on the back of it! Too the boos of the crowd.

"The "Lunatic Jobber" as he calls himself, loves intergender wrestling, and if that's what he's into, then by all means. He is an all-around wrestler for the most part, and I cannot wait to see this for the first time. Tank Gibbs sounds excited, and Anthony stares strangely at him. Levi gets into the ring, and makes eye contact with Anthony.

"I gave you your match man, stop looking at me!" Anthony yells, causing a smile to appear on Levi's face. He looked down at the entrance ramp, waiting for HIS opponent to appear.

Skyler the Elf Owl starts to walk out to the entrance ramp, and the crowd cheers for her.

"This young lady is from Brooklyn New York, and is really a fan of Guardians of Ga'Hoole. She is dressed fully like an owl as she enters the ring, and my god, she looks more like an angel." Gene states.

"Gene! I'm single here, you still have a girl." Anthony points out again. "But to your point, she has beautiful owl eyes from the looks of her, and is spreading her wings, as she LEVITATES her way into the ring." Anthony stares amazed at this. She takes the looves holding the wings off, and reveals her stomach, which is tattooed to look like an owl's body. Anthony clears his throat.

"This is the second match in the women's tournament, here we go!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Levi grins evilly, and laughs. He showboats a little bit, and Skyler puts a little space between them. Levi stares down at the short female in front of him. She slaps him. He smiles, and rubs his face. He lifts her above his shoulders, and body slams her. He watches her flinch in pain on the floor, and laughs.

"This is my opponent!?" He screams to the crowd, as Skyler rises to her feet. Levi turns around right into a Headscissors takedown, leaning against the second rope on his knees. She runs across the ring, and connects with her Sandstorm maneuver (a 619). Then jumps over the top rope landing on him. The cover.

"One... Two…. Three!" Just like that, it's over.

"Here is your winner… Skyler The Elf Owl!"

"Levi was bragging a bit too much there, if he had gone for the cover, he might have won. Regardless, Skyler moves up, and Levi will have to wait to become the first male to win he UWA women's championship!" Anthony says.

"As Skyler leaves the ring a satisfied victor, Levi sits in the ring for a few more seconds, the crowd does applaud the body slam he delivered." Tank says. Levi punches the ring mat, and starts leaving, but there is another woman standing in front of him.

"Wait a minute! That's Katrina Love! She wasn't in this tournament because of Levi!" She hits him with her Starr Power (Shooting Star DDT), leaving him out cold on the floor. The crowd is mixed, but Katrina stands tall and slowly twirls, flipping her hair in the process.

"Will she go after the title first?" Tank asks.

"Possibly, but ladies and gentlemen, up next, the co-main event, this one in the UW title tournament, will be Ben Jones' partner, Poison going one on one against Jack Vinson, will the Sanguine coven dominate the tournaments, or will Jack Vinson finally end it?"

You and Who's Army?: By Radiohead plays, and the lights go out. The crowd starts chanting "White Chapple" as he supposedly makes his way to the ring, cause no one can tell.

"From what I know, and believe me I know a lot about this man, Jack Vinson, he is a dangerous individual from London England. He uses his Ripper's slam and Ripper's mark, along with Wasteland and the Ripper Stretch, which is his deadliest submission at his disposal. I've wrestled him in the past, and I feel really hopeful for Poison to even survive this match tonight!" Tank Gibbs says. The lights come back up, and Jack Vinson is standing in the ring.

Army of the Night: By Powerwolf plays, and Poison comes out.

"We got to see this man team with Ben Jones on the last show, and boy, that was a great night for that team! Will that momentum carry over into this match against Jack Vinson?" Gene asks.

"It better, if The Sanguine Coven wants all the gold in UWA!" Tank points out.

The two stare each other down, and the crowd starts chanting "Welcome to the white chapel".

"I love the energy this crowd is putting towards this match!" Anthony exclaims excited.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The two lock up and immediately start hitting each other with a barrage of right hands. The crowd and commentators love it!

"They are starting off fast and furious here!" Anthony exclaims again.

Poison gets the advantage with a kick to the gut of Jack. The crowd boos, and Poison Irish Whips Jack off the ropes, and hits him with a dropkick. He goes for the cover, and manages a two count.

Jack gets back up, but gets hit again with the right hands. He goes down, and Poison kicks him while he's like that. He picks Jack up, and puts him in the corner. He walks across the ring, and turns around, running full speed ahead! He goes for his Hell Kick, but Jack ducks out of the way, and goes for a rollup, managing a two count. Jack lets Poison get up, and as Poison runs at him, he catches him in his Ripper spinning sideslam. Then he goes for his submission move, the Ripper Stretch!

"That'll stretch the abdomen of Poison, but if it's overstretched, it could tear!" Jack applies a lot of pressure, and Poison starts screaming in agony. Poison starts reaching for the ropes, but before he gets there, Jack breaks the hold. Poison gets to his feet, and kicks Jack in the stomach once again. Poison then hits his Romanian Glory slam! He then does a snap of his fingers, and waits for Jack to get to his feet. Poison goes for his poisoned Neckbreaker, but Jack fights out of it! Jack then locks Poison in the Ripper Stretch again, and this time it's in the middle of the ring! Poison fights for a minute, and starts reaching for the ropes, but Jack pulls Poison back to the center of the ring. The crowd cheers and starts chanting "White Chapel!". Poison pulls once more, and suddenly he starts tapping. The ref calls for the bell!

"Here is your winner… Jack Vinson!"

"What a match, but the story here is that The Sanguine Coven is not going to win every championship here in UWA!" Anthony says.

"That was a great match, props to Poison put congrats to Jack for moving on!"

"Now for the main event, what have we got here Anthony?" Tank asked.

"Well Tank, we got a good one set for the UWA title tournament, this one with my old rival in multiple companies, Trivolt facing off against Eric Appelbaum.

"You and Trivolt go way back don't you?" Gene asks.

"You have no idea Gene, goes back to our SSW days." Anthony points out.

Crown of Thornes: By Black Veil Brides plays, and with a black hooded denim vest. He rips off his hood, and reveals his white hair that matches his white wrestling tights. He gets to the ring.

"There is too much to say about this guy. He's a stuck up son of a bi*tch from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, but he can back it up!" Anthony says.

"With moves like his strong style knee strike, and the Voltage Samoan Driver, I can't wait to see someone put him in his place, but this is going to be a hell of a match!" Tank comments. Trivolt0 enters the ring, and does a jolting bend, pointing a gun in Anthony's direction, but then towards the crowd, to boos from the crowd. He smiled evilly and took it in.

"That was cute Trivolt, but concentrate on your opponent!" Anthony comments.

Eric Appelbaum enters and looks like a man on a mission! He stares at Trivolt then charges to the ring. Trivolt retreats, and Eric showboats in the ring.

"Eric Appelbaum, a man from Jackson New Jersey, has another arsenal of moves, and cannot wait to take the fight to Trivolt, and this crowd loves him!" Tank Gibbs says.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The Main event!

Trivolt slowly enters the ring, and the match officially begins. The two lock up, and Trivolt gets the early advantage using a side headlock. Trivolt takes Eric's knee out from under him, and puts him in a sitting position. He pulls at Eric's neck for a bit, and Eric falls on his back. He goes for a quick pin, but manages a one.

Eric stands up, and Trivolt shoulder tackles him to the mat. He runs off the ropes, and Eric rolls on his stomach, causing Trivolt to run over him. Eric jumps to his feet, and leapfrogs over him. Then catches him on the rebound with a huge dropkick. Eric covers him, but also manages a one.

The crowd loves it; Eric takes control for a little bit. He kicks Trivolt to the ground, and drops an elbow and a splash on him. Another pin, this time for a two count. Eric helps Trivolt to his feet, but gets a Strong Style Knee Strike in the process! Eric is down for the count. Trivolt does the jolting bend, and right as Eric gets to his feet, picks him up and hits his Voltage Samoan Driver! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Eric kicks out, to the amazement of the crowd.

"I don't believe it! Eric kicked out! Oh my God!" Anthony is amazed at ringside.

Eric gets to his feet, and Trivolt locks in his Double Muta Lock. Eric doesn't let him lock it in all the way, and tries to win with a small package, managing a two count. Eric attempts to hit his goes for his punch to Trivolts neck. He ducks and catches Eric with another Strong Style Knee Strike, and goes for another cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The match is over!

Crown of Thrones by Black Veil Brides plays, and Trivolt slowly gets to his feet.

"Here is your winner, Trivolt!"

"A great main event! Trivolt wins, but you have to applaud Eric Appelbaum for kicking out of a Strong Style Knee strike, and his Voltage Samoan Driver! He'll have a championship match in his future!"

Trivolt looks at Anthony and exits the ring. He stands face to face with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Trivolt advances along with Ben Jones in the UWA championship tournament, and Foxdre will have his match next time! Till then, he's the owner Anthony/Foxdre, I'm Tank Gibbs, and that's Gene! Anthony will see you all next time, until then, thank you!" Tank Gibbs signs off the show.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and for those that submitted characters, I will continue to say this, I am sorry I put your character in the tournament, I am new to this, but thanks for your patience!**

 **PS. Finals of tournament will take place at first PPV, there is a poll out for helping me decide it, thank you!**


	6. Third Show! (It's A new show yes it is)

**A/N: I realize I haven't been the smoothest writer of this so far. Some of the matches have been rushed, but I don't want them to be too long. But aside to that, I need suggestions for the name of the first UWA PPV that will conclude the tournaments! Here are four more tournament matches speaking of which. Enjoy!**

Before the Show:

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" The crowd pops as they know who is coming out. "DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS TWO TIME CHAMPS, AND FEEEEEEEEEEEEL THE POWWWWWWWWWER!"

" _ **It's a new day, yes it is!"**_ The three members of the New Day take to the stage wearing their WWE tag team titles. They make their way to commentary. The crowd showing their appreciation for them!

Third Show:

"Welcome back to the UWA, you already know who I am, but I am also joined by the W, W, E, World, Tag, Team, Champions, The New Day! Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E! Thanks for coming here fellas!" Anthony introduces the show.

"It's great to be here Anthony, and thanks for letting us bring these titles here!" Xavier comments, holding one of the belts on his shoulder.

"Also, congrats on retaining those at Money in the Bank, that was a good match! But today, you are about to see some great matches, starting with a Women's match, this one between Diana Batist, The Queen of Belly Dance, and Shinny Gun, partner of Xana Explosion!"

An explosion sound goes off, and smoke appears on the stage, and a red dot is seen through said smoke. Then Shinny gun appears holding a false sniper rifle. She points it through the crowd, gets booed for doing so, and pulls the trigger when she looks towards the ring, with a bullet shot to add effect to it. She walks to the ring, and as she jumps on the apron, another explosion sound happens.

"Shinny Gun, from Moscow Russia. She's got her signature Sniper Shot (Big Boot), a prone slam (body slam with a splash) and her finishing grenade (power bomb). She's got lovely light purple hair that is down to her neck. She is wearing combat boots, and that black bandana on her neck. But will that 'military look' affect her opponent, Diana Batist's focus?!" Anthony asks at ringside.

"I might have to drop Beyoncé, cause daaamn!" Xavier Woods comments.

"Xavier, calm down, you still have Francesca." Big E puts his hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"Speaking of…" He stands on the announce table with his trombone, and starts playing the "New Day Rocks" thing he does on RAW, and the crowd starts chanting it along with him. Anthony laughs, and Xavier sits down.

Faithless: By Insomnia plays, and Diana Batist walks onto the stage. She starts belly dancing, but is wearing a black curtain to cover her lady parts, and has dark hair that falls to her shoulders. Everyone is cheering for her, and enjoying the 'show' she is putting on. She finally whips her hair, and walks down to the ring.

"That in itself was pretty amazing if I should say…" Anthony said, looking mostly at her blood red lips, and her black eyelashes. She gets to the ring apron, and does a little bit more belly dancing.

"What kind of moves does this girl have Anthony?" Kofi asks, looking at Anthony.

"Some good ones- I mean, coming to us from Sumy Ukraine, she most notably has her Hips from hell (Three hip tosses), and a metal leg drop (Belly dance moves followed by a leg drop), but her most deadly move is her Metal slam (Ablahama slam). Will she be able to dance her way to victory?" Anthony comments as Shinny takes off her bandana. She throws it towards the announce table, and Anthony catches it, smiling in the process, before throwing into the crowd behind him.

"We're about to find out!" Big E says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Diana and Shinny circle each other, and Diana taunts with a little more belly dancing, that delights the crowd. Shinny charges like a bat out of hell at her, but runs into the corner. Diana starts kneeing her in the stomach. The ref pushes her off, and Shinny grabs her by the throat, and starts punching her stomach in the corner. The ref pushes her off, and this time, Diana comes off the middle rope with an axe-handle. The pin is attempted for a one count.

Diana gets back on the attack, hitting an elbow drop, but after that, she tries to get Shinny to her feet, but Shinny picks her up into a military press slam! She goes for a pin, but manages a two.

Diana was choking for a moment before Shinny picked her up again. She goes for her prone slam, but Diana fights out of it. She lands on her feet, and does a hip toss. Shinny gets to her feet quickly, and gets another hip toss. She gets up again, and goes for a clothesline, but misses, and on the rebound, gets a third hip toss, completing the Hips from Hell. She then rebounds off the ropes, belly dancing of course, and does a leg drop. She goes for the pin.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Shinny kicks out, barely. Diana is shocked, and the crowd is getting into it.

Diana picks her up, and Shinny pushes her into the ropes, and catches her with her Sniper Shot! She goes for a cover now.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Diana kicks out this time, barely. Shinny screams, and clutches her hip. She stands up, and lifts Diana by her hair. The ref demands she doesn't, and she scolds at him. Diana takes advantage of this, and pushes her into him. On the rebound, Diana connects with her Metal Slam! She goes for the pin, but the ref was down. She crawls and shakes him awake. As she helps him to his feet, Shinny turns her around aggressively, and hits her with her Finishing Grenade! She covers Diana, and the ref finally realizes what's happening.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Shinny Gun!" The crowd boos, and Diana rolls out of the ring towards the announce table. Anthony gets up to check on her.

"Diana, are you okay?" Anthony asks. She starts blinking her eyes rapidly. Anthony steps back to commentary.

"I have a match to prepare for, and while I'm at it, I'm going to help her get back, she's really hurt! Have fun out here guys!" Anthony tells the New Day before he leans Diana against his shoulder. He gets to the top of the entrance ramp, and the crowd cheers their appreciation for Anthony doing a good deed. He waves as he steps backstage.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, as Anthony has left the table, he has scheduled a Tag Team match scheduled for you, one in the first round of the UWA tag team championship tournament. This one between TEAM BRUUUUUTAL (Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens) and the BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULET CLUUUUUUUUUUB (Johnny Shadow and Jared)." Big E dramatically says.

"Bullet Club, for, for, for, for, for life." Echoes through the arena, and Johnny Shadow and Jared walk out. Johnny has a mic in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet club! We own the wrestling world! Tama Tonga. Bad Luck Fale. The Young Bucks. Yujiro Tanahashi. Jared. Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God. And our fearless leader, Kenny Omega!" Believe in the Bullet Club. Believe in us. Everything we do is just TOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEET!" He drops his mic on the stage, and keeps walking to the entrance ramp.

"If you don't know anything much about Bullet Club, then you'd better stop watching/reading this right now!" Xavier Woods says at commentary.

"No, don't say that Woods, we want people to read/watch this! (Insert laugh here) But seriously, someone tell me who Bullet Club is." Big E says.

"Ugh, I must explain. These two members, Johnny Shadow and Jared have held IWGP tag titles together, and a whole lot more around the wrestling world. Johnny Shadow, the BC member from Yellowknife Canada has a vicious Bicycle kick that he calls the Shi No Sakebi, as well as a Pedigree that he has named Hirokira. Jared on the other hand, is from Detroit Michigan, and has his Shadoudoraibā arm wrap DDT, and his Shadōbōru (End of Days clutch, but when they are upside down, he drops them neck first onto his knee) and his Shadow Kick (Super Kick).

"Sounds like a dangerous team Kofi, but no one as dangerous as the W-W- "

"Xavier, we've said that once already, let's not push our viewers away." Big E stops Woods.

"Fine…" Xavier is slightly disappointed, and suddenly, two other men take to the stage. Those men, are Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens of Team Brutal.

"Wolfgang, the technician of the group, from Montreal Quebec Canada, ready with his long list of moves, and he comes out with Kyle Stevens, the High Flyer from Winnipeg Manitoba Canada, also with a long list of moves." Kofi Kingston explains once again

"We may end up listing them anyways, because this is going to be, a war between these two teams!" Big E comments.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared and Wolfgang start the match off, and they lock up.

Jared gets the advantage, and puts Wolf on his side. He brings Wolf over towards his corner, but Wolf fights out, and does a drop toe hold, and goes for a cross face, but Jared fights out, lifting Wolf on his shoulders in the process. He walks around the ring for a few minutes, and slams him. He hits hard, but doesn't flinch. Jared tags in Johnny, and Johnny leaps from his team's corner to the prone Wolf, and goes for the cover, managing a one count. Johnny gets Wolf to his feet, but Wolf delivers a right hand to the face of Johnny, taking him down. Wolf kicks him while he's down, then leans him against the ropes. He walks towards his corner, and tags in Kyle. Wolf then runs, and clotheslines Johnny over the top rope, and he lands on his feet outside. Kyle then runs, and leaps over Wolf and the top rope, delivering a cross-body to Johnny! The crowd is amazed! Kyle celebrates a little bit, but turns around into a clothesline from Jared! Johnny slowly recovers at a count of 5, and crawls back into the ring.

Kyle starts stirring at 7, and barely gets back in the ring at 9. Johnny drags Kyle towards Jared, and makes another tag. Johnny goes for what looks like his Hirokira, but Jared grabs Kyle's legs. Kyle fights out of it, and kicks Johnny towards Wolf, who slides Johnny out of the ring. Wolf goes for a clothesline, but Johnny ducks underneath. He then kicks Wolf in the gut, and connects with his Hirokira on the floor!

Meanwhile, Kyle has taken Jared off his feet, and is about to go for his 450 splash. He does the full flip, but Johnny gets in and barely gets Jared out of the way. Kyle hits the mat hard, and Johnny gets on the ring apron. Jared makes the tag to him, and Johnny once again goes for a Hirokira, but again, Jared grabs his legs. Johnny hits the Hirokira, and Jared lifts Kyle up and hits a Tiger Suplex right after! Johnny goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here are your winners… Johnny Shadow and Jared, The Bullet Club!"

"What a match, and an amazing maneuver done by Kyle Stevens, leaping over his partner Wolf to land a perfect cross-body on Johnny outside the ring!" Kofi says at commentary.

"Congrats to BC for moving on, but again, hell of a match put up by Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang."

"Well, ladies and Gentlemen, coming up next, the co-main event, UW title tournament action, as Hao Sho takes on King Caesar, the third member of Monarchy to compete, will his faction have more luck than the others have had winning tournament matches solo?" Xavier says dramatically.

A lion's roar shakes the arena, and Mama Said Knock You Out: by LL Cool J plays, and King Caesar comes out! He is wearing a black robe and all black underneath that.

"This man looks like the- "Xavier starts.

"Stop making references Woods!" Big E stops him again.

"Fine, but King Caesar has a muscle buster, his cross face chicken wing, and his bombshell top rope power bomb!" Kofi chuckles a little bit as he says Cross face chicken wing.

"He also has a large number of other moves at his disposal. I cannot wait!" Big E is hyped.

The Mortal Kombat theme starts playing. _**MORTAL KOMBAT!**_ A man leaps onto the stage, and that man, is Hao Sho. The man has green pants and boots, and looks very muscular. He looks like he could give Caesar a run for his money.

"This man comes from Mongolia, and looks like a character from a game that I have no clue about." Woods points out, being a video game genius, he should have known this.

"He has the Fatality (Pile driver), and Finish Him (super kick) at his disposal, and boy, this man can probably add some flavor to both of those moves." Kofi says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two stare each other down, and Hao flexes a bit, and the crowd boos. Caesar slaps him, and the crowd OHHS!

"Oh, you do not want to start off like that." Big E says at commentary, his eyes wide.

Hao punches Caesar into a corner, and does this until the ref pushes him back. Caesar stays in the corner, but when Hao comes back, hits Hao with a HUGE right hand, putting him on the ground. The pin is made for a one count. Caesar stays on the attack, kicking Hao while he is down. Caesar stands over him, and does an uppercut on the ground.

"Well, that's unique…" Xavier says surprised.

Caesar then moves him towards a turnbuckle, and gets ready to dive off the top rope with an elbow drop. Hao rolls out of the way to the outside. Caesar jumps off the top rope, and lands in the center of the ring, and runs the opposite way Hao went out, and does a suicide dive onto Hao on the outside. Then backs up to the ring apron, and does a big boot to him on the barricade.

"Oh my Goodness!" Kofi says, shocked. "Hao has to be out cold!"

Caesar is an honorable fighter, so he puts Hao back in the ring, and goes for the pin fall victory.

"One…. Two…." Hao kicks out.

"OH MY GOD! HOW IS HE STILL IN THIS MATCH!" Big E exclaims.

Caesar is just as surprised. He goes up to the top rope again, and this time connects with a diving elbow drop! Another cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Hao kicks out once again! Everyone is loving this match.

"I agree with the audience, HOLY SH*T!" Xavier exclaims.

"Keep it PG Woods!" Kofi exclaims.

"This isn't WWE; we can say whatever we want!"

"In that case- "Big E starts.

"No need to get us kicked off by saying to much E." Kofi explains.

Hao is forced to his feet, and hits an enzugiri to Caesar. He then kicks him in the stomach, and sets him up for his Fatality! He connects. And goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Caesar kicks out now! The audience can't believe it, and neither can Hao. He just took his best shot at Caesar, and he kicked out.

Caesar gets to his feet, and Hao looks for the Finish Him super kick, but Caesar catches him, and connects with a muscle buster! He doesn't cover him right away. He instead goes to the top rope, but he takes a while, because he messed up his leg a little bit on the muscle buster. This gives Hao a chance to get up on the top with Caesar, and punch him a little bit. They go back and forth on the top for a moment, and Caesar kicks his stomach, putting his head between his legs. He then slowly lifts him up.

"OH MY GOD! You have got to be kidding me!" Kofi says.

Caesar connects with a Bombshell power bomb! He favors his knee a little, but still manages to crawl to the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, King Caesar!"

"What the Hell did we just watch? That was the greatest Wrestling Match I have ever seen!" Xavier Woods is shocked at ringside.

"That was, hell of a match by both competitors!" Caesar knows he's considered a bad guy, but the audience is applauding him. He then looks to the fallen Hao, and offers his hand to him. Hao waits for a moment, and accepts Caesar's hand, to the delight of the crowd, Caesar holds Hao's hand up, and the two shake hand. The crowd loves it.

"That is a show of respect right there." Xavier says, as the two leave the arena.

"Finally, the match that's been hyped since the end of the last show, for the first time in UWA, Fox steps into the ring to take on David Knot in a UWA title tournament! I cannot wait!" Kofi says, clapping his hands to show.

Crown of Thornes: By Black Veil Brides plays, and out comes Trivolt, to the confusion of the crowd. He joins the New Day at commentary, sits, and pulls out his phone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Trivolt has joined us at commentary, how are you doing man?" Xavier asks.

"I was forced to come out here, so shut up, and stay with your little posse, okay?" Trivolt says, pulling Netflix up on his phone.

"Well, whatever you say, that's why you've basically lost to one of these guys many times before." Trivolt looks at Woods.

"Watch your teeth before I punch them in." Xavier gulps, and calms down.

David Knot takes to the stage, to the boos of the crowd. He showboats by shadow boxing on the stage for a moment.

"This David Knot, form Phoenix, Arizona. Most notably has his Spin Kick which has laid out opponents in the past, but he has never faced anyone like Fox.

Renegade: By Daughtry plays, and Fox comes out, waving his arms like Bayley. He slaps hands on the way down the ramp.

"Well, I might as well be informative while I'm out here." Trivolt says bored. "This kid from Atlanta Georgia has his Foxhole (Shining Wizard knee strike), a Fox lock (STF cross-face on one side of the body), and the Fox bomb (Pop-up power bomb), and I can't wait for David Knot to put him in his place!" Trivolt says the last part with anger in his voice.

"I know you two have a lot of history Tri, but Fox is a very good competitor." Kofi says.

"He pulls off fluke wins, but you're right, he is." Trivolt actually compliments Fox. "But he's not going to win against David Knot."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd starts chanting "Let's go Fox" as the two circle each other. They lock up, and stay like that for thirty seconds. Fox then puts in a side headlock. David Knot flips out of it. He then head scissors Fox to the ground, and leaves his head locked with his legs. Fox kicks up out of it. David goes off the ropes, and Fox goes for the Fox bomb early, but David leapfrogs out of it. Fox goes prone and David runs over him. Fox then hits a clothesline, and goes for a pin, managing a one count. They have a standoff.

"These two are evenly matched so far." Kofi says. Trivolt has stolen a fan's popcorn, and is now eating it, while watching Netflix.

They look like they're about to lock up again, but Fox slides underneath, and grabs David from behind. He looks like he's going to go for a German Suplex, but David fights out of it. He puts Fox in another headlock, and wrestles him to the ground. He lets go, and waits for Fox to get up. Fox gets up, and David picks him up, and goes for a sidewalk slam, but Fox fights out of it as well. He pushes David into the ropes near the announce table, and clotheslines him out of the ring. His momentum forces him out as well. Fox lands on his feet, and stares at Trivolt. He goes up to him, and snatches his popcorn, walking past him to give it back to the fan that had it. This is enough time for David to get up, and blindside Fox. He puts him back in the ring.

"Get him David!" Trivolt yells, now interested in the match. The cover.

"One…. Two…. "Fox kicks out. David goes back on the attack, keeping Fox on the ground. He does this for a few minutes before coming off the ropes, running into a clothesline from Fox. The crowd cheers him on, and Fox goes up top.

"Oh my God, don't." Trivolt knows what's coming. Fox has his back to David, and stands on the top turnbuckle. He then comes off with a double flip moon sault! He makes the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "David kicks out. Fox is slightly dizzy, and has a shocked look on his face. He leans on the ropes for support to stand. David slowly gets to his feet as well. Fox looks to pick David up, but he catches him with a spin kick!

"Yes! PIN HIM, TAKE HIM OUT OF THIS TOURNAMENT!" Trivolt yells.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Fox kicks out yet again. David yells in anger.

"Fox just won't stay down." Xavier says.

"He needs to!" Trivolt is now really paying attention to the match.

David gets Fox to his feet, Fox gets a small package.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "David breaks out, and goes for another spin kick. Fox ducks, and goes for the Foxhole, and connects!

"No! Please!" Trivolt begs.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner… Foxdre!"

"What a great way to end the show! Trivolt, your number one competition is still in the tournament, and you may have to face him to become the champ." Xavier points out.

"Shut up!" Trivolt slips in the ring, and hits a Strong Style Knee Strike on Fox. Fox is out cold, and Trivolt is yelling that he's going to win the tournament.

"That's the owner of this FED!" Big E says.

"Well, I guess we have to close the show. That's the owner Anthony, and we are the W, W, E, World, Tag, Team, Champions! The New Day! Good Night everyone!" Xavier closes out the show.

After the show:

Anthony is helped to the back, and it is unknown what shape he is in.

 **A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen first off, I know this was more comical with the New Day at commentary, but I will keep to my tradition of switching the commentators around every show. Second, after looking through my PMs and such, I have discovered that I have enough tag teams to have one more Tag title tournament match up! So now there will be more tag matches, and that will also conclude at the PPV, when it is named! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Show 4 (You can't teach that!)

**A/N: This Show will conclude the first rounds of EVERY tournament, and at the end will reveal who everyone is facing over the course of the next two shows! I have enjoyed, and read A LOT of storyline suggestions, and I want to thank everyone for that, and I may take your idea into consideration, so be on the lookout. Other than that, enjoy these four great matches!**

Before The Show:

"My name is Enzo Amore, and I am a certified G and a bonafied stud, and you can't teach that!" The crowd pops, as a familiar theme plays with a familiar voice saying his thing. "And this right here, this is Big Cass, and he's seven foot tall! And you can't teach that!" Enzo Amore and Big Cass get close to the ring. "Badda Boom! Realist guys in the room, how you doin'?" The crowd starts chanting "How You Doin'?" after he finishes, and the two get in the ring. The crowd cheers and chants, and Enzo keeps talking. "I am Trash talker Skywalker, with my lightsaber ready to cut someone open! But to our opponents tonight- "Big Cass cuts him off.

"Enzo, we're not here to kick someone's ass." The crowd boos. "We are in fact here to do commentary."

"Oh, and it looks like we got us no haters. No haters." Enzo feel like an idiot, and starts scrambling around the ring.

"Well, to the other commentators that have already been here, we're going to prove, that there's only ONE WORD, TO DESCRIBE YOU! AND I'M GONNA SPELL IT OUT FOR YA! S-A-W-F-T!" The crowd finishes by saying SAWFT! The two then climb out of the ring to the announce table.

Show #4:

Anthony is looking fine, he looks like nothing happened to him, considering he got knee struck at the end of the last show. "Welcome to UWA once again, I am Anthony Dre, and today, I have two very special commentators with me today, I have the team of Trash talker Skywalker, Enzo Amore and the seven-foot tall Big Cass here to help me call the action tonight! Thank you gentlemen for coming out here." Anthony opens the show.

"We are about to bring you the best commentary you have EVER had on this show!" Enzo goes crazy in the commentator chair!

"Okay, well first of all, the opening contest will be the final first round match of the UW championship tournament! It'll be between The American Badass, and Leonardo.

"Basically The Undertaker vs a Ninja Turtle?" Enzo asks.

"No, more like The Biker King vs The Master Assassin." Anthony comments.

Into the Fire: By Disturbed plays, and Leonardo, a man with black eyes, and a small sharp nose walks out.

"This man has got the moves! Especially that killer Ambriage (Snap double underhook/ cradle DDT combination)!" Enzo says.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Cass asks randomly. Leonardo enters the ring ready to fight, and gets ready.

You're Gonna Pay: by Jim Johnson plays, and out comes The American Badass, he has brown hair and brown facial hair as well. All black tank top and pants, a black bandana, black boots, and fighting glaves, complete with a motorcycle.

"Not to be confused with the Undertaker, but this man does pay homage to him, putting his Last Ride, and choke slam, not to mention his choke slam!" Anthony points out, trying to speak loud enough over the revving of the motorcycle, which gets the crowd pumped! He gets off, takes the bandana off and wraps it around the handle of his motorcycle. He gets in the ring and showboats like American Badass Undertaker did many years ago.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The crowd is split on who to root for, but either way it is shaping for a good match!" Anthony says.

The two lock up, collar elbow tie-up, and Leonardo gets the advantage. He drags the American Badass to the ground, and gets a one count, his shoulders being on the mat. Leonardo shows respect, and lets The Badass get to his feet.

They lock up once more, and Leonardo gets the advantage once again. This time he keeps him in a side headlock and leans against the ring ropes. The Badass pushes him off, and hits a shoulder tackle. He then runs to the rope, and Leonardo goes prone, and the Badass jump over him. Then Leonardo leapfrogs him, then catches the Badass on the rebound with an enziguri! He goes for another cover, and manages a two count.

Leonardo helps him to his feet, and suddenly gets pushed into the ropes, and gets set up for a Last Ride. Leonardo counters though, and runs off the ropes, connecting with a big boot! The Badass looks to be out cold. The cover!

"One…. Two…. "The Badass kicks out! To the disbelief of the crowd. The crowd is showing their respect for both men.

"What do you two think so far you guys?" Anthony asks, as The Badass gets to his feet.

"There's only one word to describe this, and I'm gonna spell it out! A-W-E-S-O-M-E!" Enzo says dramatically, to the pleasing of Anthony.

Leonardo picks up The Badass, and irish whips him into the corner. He puts him on the top rope, and joins him up there. He looks for a superplex, but The Badass fights out of it, and puts Leonardo on his shoulders. He jumps off the ropes, connecting with a Last Ride! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Somehow, Leonardo kicks out. Everyone in the arena is amazed!

The Badass stands up, smiling, and laughing.

"What does he have to do to finish off Leonardo?" Enzo asks.

"The real question is, what does Leonardo have to do to end The Badass?" Cass asks.

The Badass grabs Leonardo by his throat, and goes for a chokeslam, but Leonardo fights out of it. He cradles Badass and connects with a DDT!

"That was the Ambriage! The cover, for the win!" Anthony says.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Leonardo!"

"Leonardo putting on an impressive performance here against the American Badass, but you can't count him out, Leonardo had to put his money where his mouth is to even have a chance of pulling off this win." Anthony says.

"That was a beat down, for both men! Great match!" Big Cass says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as of now, the matches for the UW tournament's next round look like this":

Big Daddy W vs Leonardo

King Caesar vs Jack Vinson

"But ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, a last minute UWA Tag team tournament match, made earlier today! This one between The Monsters, Riouga and Kevin and The Freelancers Luke and Edward! It's gonnna be good!"

"My name is Enzo Amore and I am one of the commentators tonight, and you can't teach that! And this right here" Enzo points at Big Cass "is Big Cass and he is 7'0 tall, and you can't teach that! And this right here" he now points at Anthony "this is Anthony and he is the fox boss, and you can't teach that!"

"Anyways" Anthony starts out, staring at Enzo and Cass "up next is Freddy Escobar vs Suke!"

Smooth by Santana plays as Freddy Escobar walks out to a chorus of boos. "This man is a member of The Monarchy! The Monarchy can possibly dominate this company! They have a member in every tournament!" Enzo exclaims.

"He is called the Smooth Criminal because of how slick he is. He can get in offense that would usually cause a DQ without the ref even noticing!" Cass explains.

Asiattacker plays as Suke starts walking out.

"The Fallen Ronin, hailing from Tokyo, Japan, is a very talented superstar. He will definitely be a challenge for Freddy Escobar!" Anthony says, excited.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two men lock up, both trying to get the advantage. Freddy gets it and throws Suke into the turnbuckle. Escobar unleashes a flurry of punches onto Suke. After about 10, Escobar runs to the other turnbuckle. He runs back over and tries for a shoulder block, however, Suke dodges.

Suke does a shotgun dropkick. Suke climbs the turnbuckle. "Is Suke trying for The Shooting Star Stomp early?" Zo screams.

Escobar rolls out of the way. Suke lands on his feet and is instantly hit with The Royal Decree (Cross Legged Sit Out Scoop Piledriver).

Escobar goes for the pin.

"One! Two! Thr-" Suke barely kicks out. Suke gets up on one knee and Escobar goes for the Prince's Blade (Boma ye). Suke dodges and hits The Faith Breaker.

Suke goes for the cover, but realizes that DJ Kingston is distracting the ref. Suke gets pulled off of Escobar by King Caesar. Suke knocks King off the apron and turns around into a scepter strike from Escobar.

Escobar goes for the pin.

"One! Two! Three!" The match ends, and Smooth by Santana begins again.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winner, Freddy Escobar!"

"Great effort by Suke, but no one can fight the numbers of The Monarchy!" Enzo exclaims.

"And you can't teach that!" Cass adds.

"Up next, the co-main event, with the UWA tournament's final first round match, between Suke and Freddy Escobar, we got to see three members of Monarchy advance in tournaments so far, will that continue, cause it hasn't happened with any so far! We'll find out next!

Monster (DotEXE Remix) plays as scary images fill the Titantron. The Monsters, Kevin and Riouga, walk out.

"Now these two are multiple time tag team champions! They have held titles everywhere they have been. I know they plan to add the UWA Tag Titles to that list!" Anthony exclaims.

Devious begins as The Freelancers, Edward and Luke, walk out.

"Then there are these guys. A very dangerous duo! You can do any amount of damage to them, but the second the Reality Check hits, it's over!" Enzo screams.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kevin and Luke start it out. Luke throws Kevin into his turnbuckle, but Kevin grabs him by the throat and throws him. Kevin looks at Riouga. Kevin throws Luke into The Monsters turnbuckle

Kevin tags Riouga in and puts Luke in the doomsday position while Riouga climbs the turnbuckle. They do a Doomsday Device.

The Monsters do this a few more times before Kevin goes for the pin.

"One! Two! Th-" Luke kicks out.

Kevin cracks his neck and goes for the Grudge, but Luke dodges and hits The Fallout.

"WOAH! Where did that come from!?" Cass screams, shocked. Luke throws Kevin into The Freelancers turnbuckle. He tags in Edward and the hit the Reality Check on Kevin.

Edward goes for the pin as Luke knocks Riouga off the apron.

"One! Two! Three!" Devious plays as the Freelancers celebrate.

"Woah. They got the win out of nowhere!" Enzo says, shocked.

"The Freelancers have a bright future in wrestling!" Anthony exclaims.

Inside of the ring, The Monsters are looking at each other.

"But what's next for these two?" Cass asks.

The Monsters walk out together.

"Finally, the main event, someone from her sister's past, Callulla Runnels comes to UWA to take on Jessica's sister, Jasmine in the final first round UWA women's title tournament match!"

Wild Heart: By Sabi plays, and Jasmine Batista makes her way to the ring.

"The overprotective sister, Jasmine Batista, has her move set including The Bang Bang (Batista Bomb) and a Big Boot! She goes into this match looking to take out her opponent Callulla, who has had a crush on Jessica, but that didn't go well, and now, Jasmine looks to end her, and take her out of this championship tournament!" Anthony says. Jasmine taunts Anthony as she enters the ring. "What is everyone's deal with me? I don't have to let them wrestle." Anthony says depressingly.

Cannibal: By Kesha plays, and Callulla Runnels walks out.

"Welcome to the UWA Callulla! She has a set that includes a Backstabber, and a Big Boo (Mick Kick). I cannot wait to see these lovely ladies in action."

The two stare down each other, and talk a little bit of trash. Callulla runs her finger over her lips, and Jasmine jumps onto her, punching her in the face.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jasmine continues to punch her, until the ref pulls her off. Callulla starts to get up with the ropes, but Jasmine clotheslines her out of the ring. Call falls to the outside, and Jasmine goes for a suicide dive, but gets a forearm to the face for her troubles. Jasmine goes out cold in the ring, and Call goes for the first cover of the match, and manages a two count.

Call dominates for a good two minutes, and goes for her backstabber, but Jasmine counters and hits her with a big boot! She goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Call kicks out! Jasmine is in shock.

"This is a great main event so far!" Anthony says.

"Hey Anthony? Have you thought about female commentators?" Enzo asks.

"Probably, maybe if I can get some girls that want to do it." Anthony said, thinking of someone.

Jasmine gets Call to her feet, and gets forcefully turned around into a backstabber! Call has a chance to go for a pin, but suddenly, Jessica runs out to the ring. Call smiles, and rolls out to face the lovely lady that just ran out. They stare at each other for a moment, but suddenly, Call kisses Jessica, smack on the lips for a moment. She winks at her, and gets back in the ring, leaving a stunned Jessica.

"What the hell was that?" Enzo asks.

"I'm wondering the same thing…" Anthony is confused.

Call gets back in, and Jasmine picks her up and hits her Bang Bang! She goes for the pin.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Jasmine!" Jasmine quickly runs out of the ring, and cradles her stunned sister, and runs her to the back.

"As this shocking incident boils over, this is the Women's bracket.":

Jessica vs Skyler

Jasmine vs Shinny

"Potentially the Batista sisters could be going at it in the final match of the women's title tournament!"

"I'm Anthony Dre, these are Big Cass and Enzo Amore, and I will see you all next time! Thank you!"

After the Show:

Jessica is walking with Jasmine, and Jasmine just unlocks her car, when Callulla suddenly walks up behind them.

"Jessica, wait up!" She calls. Jessica turns around.

"Leave us alone!" Jasmine starts to stand up for them.

"Jasmine, I just want to ask Jessica one question."

"It's okay Jasmine, let me hear her out." Jessica sounds patient, and Jasmine sighs.

"Jessica, I have liked you for a long time, and I wanted to ask you, as weird as this sounds, will you go out with me?" Jasmine starts to square up and punch Call in the face, but Jessica stops her.

"Calm down Jasmine." Jessica looks at Call again. "Of course I will." They kiss, right there, in front of Jasmine, who can't help but smile, because her sister is finally happy.

 **A/N: An emotional ending to the first round of UWA tournaments! Shout out to KiranTheRay for writing the second and third match in this show, and another shout out to OurWWEFanGirl for sending the story idea for the Women's match. Thank you all for taking the interactive portion of this legit, and I am reading all of the ones I can manage to read. I will try to implement them at some point, but this is still my story, so I want to at least have some of my ideas go through. Thanks again guys and girls. Peace!**


	8. Show 5: A Reunion Commentary

**A/N: I will be writing this whole show, mark my word! This show features the first matches of the semi-finals of the tournaments! I am leaning towards two PPV names, which I will put a poll up for. Lemme know what you think. Here we go! 5** **th** **show!**

 **Disclaimer: Spoilers from Before Foxdre/ What if Foxdre, if you haven't read those yet!**

Before The Show:

Anthony is sitting at the announce table by himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I couldn't find anyone to do commentary with me this week, and I think that's fine for this- "Anthony starts, but is interrupted by the crowd cheering for someone on the stage. Anthony looks to try and figure out who it is, but can't put his finger on it. He knows it's a girl, but he doesn't know who. She starts to come into focus, and Anthony feels like he's looking at a ghost.

The person was his ex, Cynthia. He hadn't seen her for a long time, but she looked like she did from the day he left her. He gets up, and meets her at the announce table. They embrace, to the delight of the crowd.

"Cynthia? What are you doing here?" Anthony asks.

"I haven't seen you in so long and that's the first thing you ask me? How about, 'nice to see you'?"

"It is very nice to see you, and I'm guessing you're here to call this action with me?"

"Yes indeed! Shall we have a seat." Anthony pulls out her chair, much like he did when they were a couple, and she sits down. They get ready to call the action.

The Fifth Show:

"Welcome to the UWA! I am Anthony Dre, as usual, but I am joined by a very special guest that I haven't spoken to in a long time. I am joined by Cynthia, and it is GREAT to have you here." Anthony introduces the show, putting his hand on her shoulder. She gently pulls away, blushing.

"Thank you Anthony, it's awesome to be here." She comments, clearing her throat.

"Well, on that note, we're going to kick off with the first Women's semi-final match, this one between Jessica Batista and Skyler the Elf Owl!" Anthony points out.

I want your bite: by Chris Crocker plays, and accompanied by Jasmine and her new girlfriend, Callulla Renolds, Jessica comes out. Jess and Callulla hold hands all the way to the ring, and Jessica does her split into the ring, and Anthony keeps cool, knowing his Ex is next to him, and that she wants to win him back. Jessica realizes this too, but gives Cynthia a wink. She smiles.

"She just winked at me…" Cynthia is honored in that moment.

"Don't let it go to your head, she is already in a relationship with Callulla, the Cowgirl looking one with the short shorts, and the crop top." Anthony points out. Jasmine walks over to them.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know I can take you out at any time, so don't say anything to me, I won't check out your sister, and I respect that." Anthony comments before Jasmine speaks. Jasmine shrugs and turns to the action, alongside Call.

"You've been checking her out?" Cynthia asks.

"Well, I did break up with you."

"And you start doing this behind my back?"

"Can we not do this right now…" Anthony asks.

"Fine…" Cynthia says.

Skyler The Elf Owl walks out, as she did last time she competed, but she didn't levitate to the ring, she just got in normally. Anthony was slightly smiling, but Cynthia was too busy being amazed by how she looked to notice.

"Well, two of the most beautiful women I have seen so far are about to go at it here!" Anthony says.

"Hey!" Cynthia jokes playfully.

"Aside to you of course, even though we may not be a couple, don't think that I don't think your beautiful still." Anthony says.

"Nice recovery." She smiles.

"Here we go!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jessica and Skyler nod and shake hands before the match, and they lock up. Skyler goes for Jessica's legs, but she is too fast for her. Jessica lands a stiff kick to Skyler's stomach area. She does this until Skyler catches her leg, and does a roundhouse kick. She goes for a pin, but manages a one. They lock up again once Jessica is on her feet, and Call and Jasmine are cheering Jessica on.

Jessica lands another kick to the stomach, and comes off the roes, delivering a clothesline. She keeps running, and delivers an elbow drop. The pin is made for a two count.

"This is going to be a classic." Anthony says.

Jessica stays on the attack. Callulla and Jasmine are both yelling. Skyler slowly gets up to her knees, and Jessica goes for her running knee. Skyler ducks, and rolls Jess up.

"One…. Two…." Jess kicks out. Skyler aggressively picks her up by the hair, and the ref warns her about that. She does a head scissors takedown, putting Jess in the ropes near her sister. She runs and gets ready to hit her Sandstorm, but Jasmine climbs on the ring apron, and blocks the move from hitting her sister. Skyler doesn't realize this, as Jess still takes the fall. She jumps up and prepares to do the splash, but Jess rolls out of the way. Skyler lands on her feet, and BOOM! Running knee. The cover.

"One…. Two…..Thr- "Skyler kicks out. Jess can't believe it. Skyler slowly gets up, clutching her stomach. The crowd is going nuts.

Skyler slaps Jess, and hits her with a sunset flip powerbomb!

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jess kicks out again! Everyone is on the edge of their seats.

Skyler goes to the top rope, and goes for a diving moon sault off the top rope, but Jess moves out of the way, Skyler rolls through and gets caught with a Fire Arm spear from Jess. Jasmine and Call are going nuts, yelling for her to cover Sky. She does.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! Jasmine and Call both get in the ring.

"Here is your winner! Jessica Batista!" The crowd pops, and Jasmine and Call hold both of her arms up. Jess hugs them both.

"What a moment for Jess, but a great match for Skyler. She will have a title shot in her near future, because that was a great match!" Anthony comments.

"You think anything can top that?" Cynthia asks seductively.

"Well, any match with me or you, but I guess the UWA tag title first semi-final match will do!"

Backstage:

"Wait, what's going on." Anthony asks, as they look towards the tron to see a backstage segment.

Levi- The Great is standing outside the girl's locker room, and suddenly, Katrina Love walks out. The crowd cheers for her.

"Levi, what do you want?" Katrina asks.

"Well, you attacked me after my match with Skyler, which I lost. I want to know why?"

"You know why, you're the reason I couldn't compete!"

"What did I do?"

"You got me very drunk to a point where I wasn't cleared to compete because I failed the alcohol test!" She was enraged.

"Gee, I'm sorry- "

"Don't do that, you set me up you bastard!" Katrina slaps him, and storms off. Levi rubs his lip, and looks in the direction she just went.

Ringside:

Well, there's some tension right there. Anyway, as I said, we have a UWA tag team semi-final match coming up!"

"Ohh, who's in this one?"

"It's between Bullet Club and The Freelancers, both teams coming off huge wins in the last few shows!"

"I saw both of them, and I had to work like crazy to find out where it was." Cynthia commented.

"You did that just to come find me?" Anthony asked.

"Alright, yes, I did, I missed you." Cynthia said with puppy eyes.

"Cynthia- "

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For. For life!" Echoes through the arena, ruining the moment between the two.

"Well, here comes Johnny Shadow and Jared." Johnny Shadow delivers the Bullet Club speech, and they get into the ring. "They represent the BC, who took on team Brutal in a (no pun intended) brutal beat down of them leaving them beaten and battered. But if anyone can get them out of this tournament, it's the Freelancers, with them coming off a huge win last time, against the Monsters."

"Sounds awesome! I can't wait for this one!" Cynthia says enthusiastically!

Everyone wait's a few minutes for Luke and Edward, and suddenly, they jump a barricade behind the BC, and attack them from behind. They beat on them for a minute, before the ref breaks it up. Team Brutal get to their corner, while BC recuperates in theirs.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Luke wastes little time going after Johnny Shadow. He beats him in his own team's corner, taking out Jared in the process. He Irish whips him across the ring to his team's, and tags in Edward. Edward gets in and head-scissors Johnny to the mat, going for a pin in the process, managing a one count.

Johnny favors the back of his neck, but gets up immediately. Johnny lands a stiff kick to the shin of Edward, but regrets it instantly. Edward puts Johnny in a sleeper hold, and Jared recovers and runs interference, attacking Luke in the process. They fight on the outside, and Luke spears Jared through the barricade at ringside, to the amazement of the crowd.

"Oh my God!" Anthony yells. "Jared must be broken!"

"That was insane! I love it!" Cynthia is very crazy.

"That's what I loved about you." Anthony says under his breath.

Jared doesn't move, and neither does Luke.

Meanwhile, Edward hits his Plot Twist (Blue thunder bomb) in the ring, and goes for the pin.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Johnny kicks out. Everyone is amazed again. Edward wastes no time, and goes for his Mind Over Matter (Mic check), and connects. He goes for the cover again.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "The lights go out, and on the tron, the Monsters, Kevin and Riouga appear.

"You beat us last time you were in the ring." Kevin starts, "Now it's time for you to leave." The room goes black, and when it lights up again, Johnny Shadow is standing, and catches him with a Shadow Kick! He goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here are your winners, Johnny Shadow, and Jared, the Bullet Club!"

"What the hell just happened?" Anthony asks.

"I think The Monsters just screwed The Freelancers." Cynthia is terrified, and Anthony puts his arm protectively around her.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Anthony holds her close, and she smiles under his chin so he doesn't see that she's faking.

"Anyway, after that, congrats to BC, as Johnny helps Jared to the back, but once again, great match put up by The Freelancers, but up next, the first semi-final match of UW title tournament! This one will pit Jack Vinson vs Leonardo! This should be a great match!" Anthony says, gently pushing Cynthia away.

Inside the Fire: By Disturbed plays, and Leonardo comes out.

"This man is known as the Master Assassin, and he proved that last time he competed by knocking off the American Badass in a grueling matchup!" Anthony comments.

"It was a great match though, but you were there to call it weren't you?"

"Yeah, I competed the week before, and took a strong style knee from Trivolt." Anthony says, trying to sound like he didn't want to remember that.

"Well, I think you're going to win the title!" She replies proudly.

"I hope so, but either way, we know about both of these men." Anthony says as the Gaunt man enters the ring. He stands over the UWA logo in the middle, and takes in the mix of reaction he is getting from the fans.

You and Whose Army: By Radiohead plays, and the lights go out.

"This man enters the arena in pitch black, and it terrifies me. This is going to be good!" Anthony says. The crowd starts chanting White Chapel, and suddenly, the lights come back up, and the crowd is once again mixed as Jack Vinson appears standing in the ring. He looks like he walked out of an asylum.

Jack turns to face Leonardo, who doesn't look intimidated. They circle for a moment.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two go fist flying at each other, and Jack gets the advantage with a lucky strike to the jaw of Leonardo. Leo rolls out of the ring, his mouth bleeding. Jack waits in the ring, and three doctors come out to check up on him. The crowd boos.

"I hope he's okay." Anthony says, concerned.

Two minutes later, Leo gets back in the ring, blood dripping from his mouth, and he locks up with Jack. Leo somehow gets the advantage, and takes Jack to the ground. He kicks him in the back, and runs around him, delivering a big boot to the face. He goes for the cover, but manages a two count. He checks his lip, and stands up. He licks his lips.

"All the blood in his mouth, eww." Cynthia is disgusted, Anthony comforts her.

Leo goes up to the top rope, and goes for an elbow drop, but Jack rolls out of the way. He then locks in the Ripper Stretch.

"This is the same move that made Poison tap last time!" Anthony points out.

Blood is gushing from Leo's face, but he drags the body of Jack to the ropes. Jack lets go, and starts dragging him back to the center, but Leo kicks, and when he gets up, he punches Jack right in the heart (If he has one lol). Jack stumbles, clutching his chest. Leo then connects with another big boot! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jack kicks out. Leo spits blood over Jack's body, and it lands on the floor ringside. Cynthia looks like she's going to be sick.

Jack is forced to his feet, and suddenly, he lifts Leo up, and hits him with Wasteland! Another cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Leo kicks out.

"This match is showing how much these guys want to bring to the UW title! The greatness they want to give it!" Anthony yells, obviously impressed with the match.

Leo gets to his feet, and nearly gets super kicked by Jack, but he ducks, and goes for his Ambraige, but Jack counters into his Rippers Mark (Big Boot). He then locks in the Ripper Stretch once again. Leo tries to drag, but there is too much pressure being applied, and Leo taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Jack Vinson!"

"For his second straight match, Jack Vinson has caused someone to tap out!" Anthony points out.

"Is it over?" Cynthia asks, opening her eyes for the first time since the blood gushed from Leo's face.

"Yes sweetie, it's over." Anthony intentionally called her that to see how she would react.

"Oh, okay." Cynthia nervously says, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's main event time! It is Trivolt, who took out Eric Appelbaum in a well contested match in the first round, he will be facing Freddy Escobar, the man who took Suke to his limit to stay in this thing!"

Crown of Thornes: by Black Veil Brides plays, and Trivolt walks out, a denim hooded vest. He is wearing red and white tights, and when he takes off the hood, his hair is dyed black with red highlights in it.

He walks towards Cynthia at ringside, but Anthony stands between them.

"You know I can kick your ass right now! But I'll save that for the finals…" Anthony starts. "Wait, you might not make it that far." The crowd OHHHHHS!

"Watch it, because you might not either." Trivolt snorts, and gets in the ring. Anthony stands nervous, because he knows Trivolt is right. Trivolt paces, and Anthony sits down, and Cynthia puts her hand over his gently.

"Don't let his words go to your head." She says gently. Anthony nods, and looks towards the entrance ramp.

We Will Rock You: By Queen plays, and out comes Freddy Escobar He enters like a badass, and some of the fans bow to him as he walks by. He taps some of them with his scepter, and he gets some cheers. He gets pyro on the entrance ramp as he is risen to the ring by the floor. He steps into the ring. He holds his arms out, and some members of the UWA universe (original, I know) bow to him.

"This is the Main Event, the first match of the UWA championship semi-finals! Escobar vs Trivolt, here we go!" Anthony is pumped, and Cynthia is stoking his arm.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two stare each other down for a little bit. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"Let's go Esco! Trivolt!" Chants fill the arena.

"This is seeming like a dream match field right here!" Cynthia says, on the edge of her seat.

Escobar holds out his hand, and the crowd pops. Trivolt looks around, and shakes his hand. Then the two circle each other.

"A show of respect by Trivolt? I never thought I'd see the day!" Anthony exclaims at ringside, now wrapping his arm around Cynthia's.

The two lock up finally, and neither man gets an advantage. They break off, and stare each other down before locking up again. Trivolt goes for a small package, but manages a one count. After that, Trivolt starts kicking Escobar's knees, and gets him on the ground. Trivolt comes off the ropes, and goes for a knee to the face, but Escobar ducks it, and goes for a roll up, managing a two count.

"We've got a standoff here, but this is sounding like a GREAT match!" Anthony exclaims, regardless of him hating Trivolt in the ring with a passion.

They lock up once again, and Trivolt kicks Escobar in the stomach. The crowd is mixed again, and the match is shaping into something no one expected. Trivolt wrestles him to the ground, and locks in his version of the figure four. Escobar gets out quickly, and kicks Trivolt to the ground. He then delivers a beautiful DDT! Escobar goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Trivolt kicks out! Escobaris livid. He wastes no time, he then locks in his cross face chicken wing! Trivolt starts looking like he'll tap, but slips out of it, going for a rollup.

"One…. Two…." Escobar kicks out. Trivolt lets him get to his knees, and hits his Strong Style knee strike!

"Come on, kick out Escobar!" Anthony yells as Trivolt goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Trivolt!"

"Beautiful match put up by these two, it started slow and sped up!" Anthony says.

"Anthony? Thank you for putting up with me." Cynthia plants a kiss on Anthony's cheek, and starts to leave. Anthony grabs her arm, and kisses her on the lips. This goes on until the show ends.

Backstage, After The Show:

Jessica and Call are celebrating the fact that Jess is in the championship final. While they are, Jasmine walks in, and looks at them.

"Congrats sis, I'm happy for you, but you won due to me." She says, to the disbelief of Jess.

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure that I would've won anyways." Jess says sarcastically.

"I can win without you!" Jasmine counters.

"Oh, you want to test that theory…" Jess says.

"I'm alright with that." Jasmine says before storming off.

Later on:

Anthony and Cynthia are holding hands backstage, and walking out to their car. The last vision of the show, is Anthony getting in the driver's seat, and Cynthia suddenly jumps in after him, and the door shuts.

 **A/N: My other OC, Cynthia will start making more appearances now, but I will keep changing the commentary! Next time: The Bella Twins will be calling the action with two other guests, whom should be obvious. Thank you!**


	9. Show6: Yes! You can look, but not c me!

**A/N: The Final show before Heat Wave (The PPV name, thank you OurWWEFanGirl), there were a few ideas to go off of, but that one sounds like the best one to me, but maybe in the future I'll use the others. So, today the semi-final matches will conclude, and tension will build. ENJOY!**

 **I want to say this as well, if your character suffers a loss, I am not Vince McMahon, and this is work of fiction, but either way, they will NOT be buried, scouts honor!**

Before the Show:

" _ **You can look, but you can't touch."**_ The crowd pops to Brie and Nikki Bella walking out to the arena, wearing women cut UWA t-shirts (which will not become a IRL thing lol), they do their twirl on the entrance ramp, and the turn slightly, and their music cuts.

Your time is up, my time is now plays (ugh), and the crowd sounds mixed and part of the crowd sings "John Cena suuuucks." But he comes out smiling, and hugs Nikki. Cena points back towards the stage.

Flight of the Valkyries plays, and Daniel Bryan walks out. "YES! YES! YES!" chants start, and Daniel follows them in suit after embracing Brie. The four of them walk toward the commentary table.

Show #6:

"Welcome to the UWA, today I am WWE superstar John Cena! Here today, I am joined by my lady, Nicole better known as Nikki Bella. I am also joined by soon to be WWE Hall of Famer, Daniel Bryan, and his wife, Brie Bella. We are filling in for Anthony Dre, as he will be competing in the main event against Ben Jones in the final UWA championship tournament semi-final match!"

"John, stop hogging commentary, it's obvious that it was supposed to be originally me and Brie, but you two insisted on showing up, and you're lucky Anthony let us." Nikki comments.

"Hate to agree, but she does have a point John." Daniel shrugs.

"With all that out of the way guys, we have some action scheduled. First, we conclude the semi-final of the tag team division with the Sanguine Coven taking on Monarchy, being represented by Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston."

"Everyone knows John, just, ugh, are we going to get to say anything?" Nikki implies.

"I'm sorry, this is actually my first time doing commentary, and I'm just HYPED!" John says.

Courtesy Call: By Thousand Foot Crutch plays, and Dj Kingston and Dylan Dorres walk out.

"These two have been impressive." Daniel gets out, wrapping his hand around Brie's.

"Yes they have, they're coming off a win against Team Polar on the first show, and are finally competing for the first time since that match, they are ready!" Nikki says.

"Well, think about their opponents as well. The Sanguine Coven, has been very impressive, and for the second time, Ben Jones has to compete twice in one-night sis." Brie tells her sister.

Army of the Night: by Powerwolf plays, and very slowly, Ben Jones and Poison make their way to the ring.

"An impressive team, with Poison coming off a loss in the first round in the UW championship tournament against Jack Vinson, tapping out to the Ripper Stretch!" John says. "But I live by the moto, NEVER GIVE UP!"

"You had to say it…" Nikki face palms, and chuckles to herself. "Off that, this team have actual a HUGE tag team win, and Ben Jones is indeed facing Foxdre tonight in the main event, so he may be 100% beforehand."

"And it looks like they're fighting already!" Daniel says and sure enough the two teams are brawling in the ring, and the ref is trying to separate them. They pull away from each other, and the ref calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Poison whispers something to Ben, and Ben argues. Poison sighs, and steps out of the ring. Ben starts against Dylan, and Ben takes the advantage early, obviously trying to prove something. He is pushed against the ropes, and pushed towards Poison. He comes off the ropes with a HUGE clothesline that nearly takes Dylan's head off.

"Oh! What a clothesline!" John says. A cover is made for a two count. Ben goes to tag in Poison, but takes his hand away. Poison is confused, but Ben turns around and puts a side headlock on Dylan, gripping tightly on him. Poison is slightly impressed.

"If anything, he should be tagging Poison in and staying outside, resting for his match later!" Brie says.

"He might be trying to prove something." Daniel points out. That theory intrigues Brie.

Dylan fights to his feet, and pushes Ben to his corner, and Poison tags himself in. Ben looks irritated, but gets out. Dylan tags in DJ, and he gets in. The two stare each other down for a moment, and go at each other with fast rights for ten seconds. The crowd is into it.

"LISTEN TO THE PEOPLE!" Cena says, waving his hand to emphasize.

DJ kicks Poison in the gut, and puts him in a side headlock. He wrestles Poison to the ground. He lets go, and elbows him in the back of the neck, and runs off, hitting a low dropkick in the process. He goes for the cover, managing a two. Poison gets up immediately, and pushes DJ's head into his knee, and reaches to Ben Jones for the tag. He gets it, and Ben gets in the ring! Ben clotheslines DJ, and takes Dylan off the ring apron. He goes for the Kill Shot in his team's corner, but DJ ducks, and Ben accidently connects the knee with Poison. Ben is confused, and turns around into DJ's super kick! DJ then goes up to the top rope, and gets ready to hit his Hawaii Hangover! He hits, but Ben dodges. Ben goes for a rollup.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "It's broken up by Dylan, who managed to get up barely in time to break it up.

Poison comes to, and takes out Dylan. They brawl on the outside, and Ben gets to his feet. He does the cut throat, and goes for the Bite, but DJ turns it into a sunset flip.

"One… Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"He got him!" John is in shock.

"Here are your winners, DJ and Dylan, monarchy!"

"Ben is favoring the back of his neck and Poison checks up on him." A stretcher is called out, but Ben stands up, and leaves under his own power.

"That'll slow down Ben later tonight! He might not be 100% for his match against Fox tonight." Daniel says.

"It all fell apart after that miss-communication with Ben and Poison. How will Ben go into the Main event tonight?" Brie asks.

"Either way, as the teams leave, and Ben goes to hopefully get ready for singles action, we have the final semi-final match in the Women's division, between Jasmine, who said last time that she can defeat her opponent, Shinny Gun, on her own. Will it happen? We'll find out next."

Backstage:

Anthony is standing backstage, and just finished watching the ending of the tag team match, and suddenly the door to his locker room opens, and an arm wraps around his. Of course it's Cynthia.

"Anthony? Are you going to compete against him still tonight?" She asks. The two have become a couple again, somehow.

"If he comes out later, then yes. But I understand a forfeit. He put up a good fight, but maybe he might not make it. We'll have to find out." Anthony smiles down at his lady, looking ready to kiss her.

"Well, we'll have to do something to pass the time." She moves his hands to her stomach, and kisses him, as the segment ends.

Ringside:

"Well, as we have our women's match next, what do you guys think about those two childhood love birds getting back together?" John asks.

"Um, do you really want to know?" Nikki asks, ready to drop a bomb.

"Nevermind then…"

Wild Heart: by Sabi plays, and Jasmine walks out alone.

"She's rocking my style of top!" Nikki is smiling at her. Jasmine walks ringside, and sees the Bella's and John Cena and Daniel Bryan. She smiles, and goes around to Nikki, and hugs her. She goes around and hugs Brie as well. Then she gets in the ring.

"Oh, just forget us right, okay…" Daniel is slightly disappointed. Brie hugs him.

"One of the twin daughters of Dave Batista, who I have wrestled many times."

"And I think I know why she turned me down…" Daniel figures it out. "I may have injured her dad."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Nikki says loudly.

Smoke appears on the stage, and then a red dot is seen going through the crowd. Then, a woman holding a sniper rifle appears, and she pulls the trigger, and a bullet sound goes off.

"Shinny Gun, looks ready to go to war!" John says.

"I cannot wait to see this match!" Brie says.

Jasmine patiently waits, knowing what she said, and that she had to back it up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jasmine nervously jumps in place, and Shinny charges her! Shinny backs her into a corner, and spears her over and over, until the ref pulls her off. Jasmine slowly recovers, and Shinny spears her again.

"Come on girl!" Nikki refers to Jasmine.

Jasmine is given more time to catch her breath, and Shinny comes to spear her again, but this time, Jasmine elbows Shinny, then goes up to the second rope, and comes off with a cross-body. The pin is attempted for a one count. Shinny gets up and shoulder tackles Jasmine with authority. Then goes for an elbow drop, but Jasmine dodges, barely, and hits a big boot to Shinny. She waits for her to get up, and sets her up for her Bang Bang! She gets ready for it, but ends up flipping over Shinny, as she lifts her over her. Jasmine lands on her feet, and does a backwards kick to Shinny's back. Shinny leans against the ropes, and Jasmine goes for a sleeper, but is pushed back by the force of Shinny.

Shinny goes for a leg drop, and connects. The cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jasmine kicks out. Shinny forces her to her feet, and Jasmine kisses her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Daniel yells. Jasmine yanks herself away, and kicks a stunned Shinny in the gut, and lifts her up for the Bang! Bang! And connects. She wipes her lips, and goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Jasmine!"

"Well, that's a unique way to pull off the victory." Brie comments.

"That was a good but short match." Nikki says.

"Well, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN- "John starts.

"Lemme handle this one John." Bryan steps in. "Coming up next, the UW title semis are on, it is King Caesar vs Big Daddy W! This will be good! A giant vs a member of Monarchy, and after Freddy Escobar's loss, it is a much needed victory to keep Monarchy strong!"

A lion's roar is heard throughout the arena, as Mama Said Knock You Out begins to play. The fans get to their feet and begin to cheer for none other than the King of Beasts, King Caesar.

"This man has quickly become one of the UWA universe's favorite fighters!" says John, nodding approvingly.

"I can see why. This kid reminds me of guys like Samoa Joe or Michael Elgin. He's big, tough and strong, but can still move like a cruiserweight!" Daniel says.

"Despite their leader, Freddy Escobar's loss in the UWA championship tournament at the hands of that asshole Trivolt, the Monarchy is still a force to be reckoned with, as two of their members, Kingston and Torres, are in the tag team tournament, and King Caesar will defend his place in the UW tournament tonight, against Big Daddy W." explains John.

That same man walks down the ramp and into the ring. Big Daddy W receives a mixed reaction, but he doesn't seem to care. He simply glares at Caesar while getting in the ring.

"How does the ring not collapse when he gets in?!" An incredulous Nikki asks, as both her and Brie marvel at the giant's size.

"I have no idea, babe. It's a miracle" responds John, who is no stranger to fighting big guys, but even compared to Braun Strowman, or Brodus Clay or Tensai, Big Daddy W is still pretty damn big.

"Big Daddy W defeated another heavyweight in El Gigante to get this far in the tournament, and to be honest, he scares me. I mean, every move he makes is capable of collapsing the ring!" Says Anthony, as Caesar and Big Daddy stare each other down.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Caesar and Big Daddy rush forward, as they start punching the hell out of each other. The giant pushes Caesar to the turnbuckles, and he steps back a bit before running forward, and hitting Caesar with a body avalanche, sandwiching him between his heavy body and the ring post.

"Oh! That has got to leave a mark!" Remarks John. King Caesar falls to his knees as Big Daddy cockily tries to lift him up and finish the match with a Samoan Drop, only for the King of Beasts to answer with a right hook to the face, staggering Big Daddy.

Enraged, Big Daddy W runs at Caesar for a clothesline, only for him to duck and rebound off the ropes for a clothesline of his own, sending Big Daddy to the mat. He gets up, and tries again for a clothesline, but yet again, King Caesar ducks, and drops Daddy with a dropkick.

Big Daddy rises and pushes King into the ropes. Caesar smirks and yells for Big Daddy to bring it. Big Daddy gets even madder than he already is, and runs forward, only for Caesar to drop down and pull the ring ropes with him, causing the Big Weapon to fall down to the floor.

"Excellent tactic by King Caesar. I am very impressed!" John says.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, John, I think King Caesar's about to fly!" explains Daniel, as King jumps over the top rope and crashes into Big Daddy! Caesar gets up and roars, the audience wildly cheering him on.

King rolls him into the ring, and climbs onto the top turnbuckle. He leaps off for a diving elbow drop, only for Big Daddy to move out of the way. As King Caesar gets up, clutching his arm in pain, Big Daddy drops him with a Samoan Drop, making the ring shake.

"That one move may be just what Big Daddy needs to win the match!" exclaims Brie.

Big Daddy doesn't go for the pin, instead he bounces of the ropes for to attempt Big Splash, only for King to move out of the way, causing the ring to shake once more, and Anthony thanks God that his ring hasn't broken.

Caesar locks in the Crossface Chickenwing while Big Daddy is still on the floor. He moves wildly, trying to get Caesar of his back, but King isn't letting go.

"I think Big Daddy's gonna tap!" Says John.

"Big Daddy is in a Crossface Chickenwing, a submission that damages the opponent's arm and neck. He has to get out quickly if he wants to win the match!" Daniel says, showing his knowledge of submissions.

After about two minutes, Big Daddy uses his remaining arm to tap.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mama Says Knock You Out plays again, as the ref raises Caesar's arm in triumph.

"And King Caesar advances in the tournament!" Brie says.

"Big Daddy fought hard, but in the end, King Caesar was triumphant!" John says.

Smooth by Santana begins to play as the rest of the members of the Monarchy get in the ring to celebrate with their stablemate. Suddenly, Freddy Escobar asks for a microphone.

"What could the Prince have to say?" Nikki wonders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the Monarchy. The most dominant faction in wrestling today.  
Now, first, I have to congratulate King Caesar for winning this match and bringing us one step closer to domination. Next, I also have to congratulate Kingston and Torres, for winning their tag team match. Finally, I just want to address my match last show against Trivolt!"

Escobar pauses for three seconds, before continuing.

"Trivolt beat me. Fair and square. And to be honest, I'm not mad. Because Trivolt is one of the few people that has my respect. And he beat me in one hell of a match. Now, I am nothing if not patient. I will bide my time, until that UWA championship is on my waist!" Escobar shouts, as the crowd begins to cheer the heel.

"We are the Monarchy! The Rabid Street Dog, Dylan Torres! The Wildcat, DJ Kingston! The King of Beasts, King Caesar! And The Prince, the Black Fox, The Smooth Criminal, Freddy Escobar! We are the best there is, was and ever will be!" Smooth plays again as the Monarchy leaves, using their fingers to make an M handsign, with the M standing for Monarchy.

"Finally, the main event, it is Foxdre potentially taking on Ben Jones, Ben hasn't been seen backstage, but Fox is about to make his way to the ring with his lady.

Renegade: By Daughtry plays, and Fox starts to walk to the ring. He is walking hand in hand with Cynthia, and suddenly he's blindsided. He throws Fox into the ring, and picks up a mic.

"Ben Jones wasn't cleared to compete for a second time tonight, he nearly broke his neck, but the doctors told him to play it safe, but he said not to let you go without a fight!" The ref confirms this, and Fox gets to his feet. He puts his hand out in a 'bring it on' expression, and the ref starts the match.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Poison goes on a rampage on Fox, shoving him into a corner, and spearing him over and over again, the ref tries to get between them, but Poison won't let go. He keeps going, and the ref starts counting.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five!" He calls for the bell, but the beat down continues.

The bell is rung nine times, but Poison drags Fox's lifeless body to the middle of the ring, and slaps him.

"This is your own fault!" He yells before picking Fox up, and sets him up for his Romanian Glory. He holds him in the air for a moment, before letting out a scream, and he drops Fox on his neck, and Fox goes limp. Cynthia flies into the ring, and starts tearing up, cradling her man in her arms.

"He brought it on himself." Poison says as he leaves.

"Well, that was shocking to say the least." Daniel says.

"I hope he's okay." Brie says, concerned to say the least.

"Well, it was awesome being here, you know who we all are, until then, the tournament finals look like this:" John says, as the matches appear on the tron.

Women's

Jessica vs Jasmine

UW

King Caesar vs Jack Vinson

UWA Tag Team:

Bullet Club vs Monarchy

UWA:

Foxdre vs Trivolt

Backstage:

Cynthia is leaning Fox on his shoulder, trying to get him to her car. Fox is trying to keep up, and is suddenly blindsided by Poison again. He hits him with his hell kick, and leaves Fox out cold.

"This is your own fault!" He yells as he leaves.

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Jessica have a stare down before Jessica opens the passenger door for Call to get in, then when she shuts it, she walks around to the driver's side.

BC and Monarchy stare each other down, and talk trash to each other (Use your imagination).

Caesar and Jack have an encounter, but they just bump shoulders, and nod to each other.

 **A/N: I promise no one is buried! There will be a lot more shows in the future, and more opportunities than you can think of! Again, I have decided the PPV will be named Heat Wave.**

 **I also want to thank TheDarkRyder for writing King Caesar vs Big Daddy W for me. I am enjoying this, and I want some of you guys to enjoy the experience of writing a match or two as well. I will however be writing the PPV over the course of a few days, trying to make it as good as possible. Thank you for reading, and I will see you all at Heatwave!**


	10. Heat Wave: Part 1

**A/N: It's finally here! Heat Wave! The anticipation is HIGH, and so are tensions! The first champions will be crowned here today! Today I have all the title tournament matches, and even some other matches in between! I will make this a show you will never forget! Thank you all SOOO MUCH for helping me make this what it is, and I cannot wait to keep going! En-freakin-joy!**

 **This is only part one of two or three, because there is too much to put into one.**

One Hour Before the Show:

Anthony stands on the stage, watching the finishing touches be put on the ring. Cynthia comes out behind him.

"Are you sure you're okay to compete tonight hon?" Cynthia asks, stoking Anthony's forehead.

"Yeah, I got to beat Trivolt's ass." Anthony says with confidence.

"What about that new match you plan on debuting tonight?" Cynthia asks.

"I think everyone will like it. It is the first match, so it'll set the whole tone." Anthony replies, turning towards the curtain. Cynthia smacks Anthony on the back, and follows him.

Right Before The show:

As surprising as it sounds, HHH's theme plays (Bow Down to the king), and he walks out with Stephanie McMahon on his arm. The crowd cheers him, as it is possibly his only appearance in a UWA arena. They stop on the ramp, and point towards the stage.

" _ **Here comes the money! (Here we go, money talks) Here comes the Money!"**_ Shane O Mac walks down to join the two. The crowd pops. Then he looks back as he joins his sister and step brother.

" _ **No chance, so that's what you got!"**_ The crowd pops again, and Vince McMahon walks out, like he does, and the whole McMahon family goes to the commentary table. The crowd is chanting "Holy Sh*t" at the moment they sit at the table.

HEAT WAVE:

"Welcome everyone to UWA's first PPV, Heat Wave! I am WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and I am joined by my daughter Stephanie, my son Shane, and my step-son Triple H!"

"Anthony asked us to be here for this show, and we've heard some great things about it, we just had to see what he's come up with." Triple H says.

"We are caught up with everything, so we all know what's going on." Shane emphasizes.

"Yeah, we were up half the night watching it all, but from what we have here on the schedule, the first match is a, what?" Steph shows the schedule to Shane.

"Actually, he told me earlier today what this is. At the top is another ring, and that one has a cage around it, which the competitors will have to climb up to the top of to get the contract." Everyone looks up, and they stare in awe, as there is another ring built up there for the most part.

"It's not another ring, it's a full cage, with steel all around!" HHH points out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the opening contest is a Contract in a cage Match! All six competitors will start in the ring down here, and any competitor can climb a ladder to get to the cage above. Once your there, there is a trapdoor on top that opens. The first superstar to climb to the top and retrieve the contract will be given a future championship match at anytime, anyplace, for up to a year!"

"Why does that last part sound familiar?" HHH asks. Everyone shakes their head at him.

We Will Rock You: by Queen plays, and Freddy Escobar heads to the ring.

"This man is impressive, making it to the semi-finals of the UWA championship tournament, only to be eliminated by Trivolt, who is competing here in the Main Event against Foxdre, who, regardless of getting pounded by Poison twice last time, says he's fine to compete tonight!" Vince says.

Army of the Night: By Powerwolf plays and Ben Jones and Poison walk out.

"These two made it to the semi-final of the UWA tag team tournament, and Ben Jones made it to the semi-final of the UWA tournament, but was unable to compete, so he set Poison on him." HHH explains.

"Yeah, but this match has only ONE contract, so one must win!"

One Hell Of An Amen: By Brantly Gilbert plays, and to the shock of the audience, Eric Appelbaum walks out.

"This man, after putting on a hell of a match against Trivolt, returns to fight for this contract! Will he get it?" Shane implies.

Suke walks out to the stage, and does Japanese moves, impressing the audience.

"Well, Suke looks ready to become the contract holder. This will be a great match! There is one more competitor scheduled to compete, who could it be?" Steph asks.

The arena goes black. No one is able to see, but the crowd starts screaming. They stop, and suddenly they come back on, and there is a man, wearing white elbow tape on his left elbow, white wrist tape, black tights with a red belt, and a pair of black boots with red kick pads, holding a false shotgun on the stage. The crowd is nervous, and the man pulls the trigger. A loud BANG! Goes off, and the crowd cheers. The man walks towards the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that right there, is Dan Riley! He's making his UWA debut in this match tonight!" Vince says.

"From what we have here, Dan Riley is from Philadelphia, and is a Technical wrestler. But some of his moves say otherwise. His signatures for instance, include the Macho Elbow drop, and a frog splash!" HHH points out.

"Well I guess he's part high flyer." Shane inquires.

"His submissions are his finishers, they're his Koji clutch and Anaconda vice." HHH finishes.

"Well, these six men looking to take that contract on the top of the cage, remember the rule, get a ladder, climb into the cage through that trapdoor right in the middle of it, and then climb the inside of the cage to get to another trapdoor on top to get to the outside, and grab the contract." Vince reminds everyone.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here we go!" Shane exclaims.

Poison and Ben both get out of the ring early, and go for a ladder together. Dan and Eric go at it in a corner of the ring. Suke and Freddy Escobar fight over a ladder, and Suke suddenly pushes the ladder against the ring, and crushes Freddy between them. Suke then backs up, gets a running start, runs up the ladder, and jumps! He jumps into a ladder being held up as a shield by Poison in the ring, and falls. Poison then sets up the ladder underneath the trapdoor, and Ben starts climbing.

"Ben Jones is going up already!" HHH calls.

Dan and Eric break off from each other, and realize they need to team up. Dan fights Poison, and Eric goes to get Ben off the ladder. Ben falls off on purpose, and he and Eric fight for a bit.

Dan punches Poison in a corner, and after a moment, is grabbed by the throat. Poison attempts to throw him in the corner, but Dan lifts his hand off of his throat, and kicks him in the stomach.

Freddy slowly recovers outside the ring, and takes a long deep breath, and he slowly climbs into the ring.

Dan kicks him out again, and he falls gently onto the ladder he was just crushed with. He is out cold by the looks of it. Dan and Ben have a face off. They fight for a moment in the corner, and Eric starts climbing the ladder, and starts opening the trapdoor. Poison knocks the ladder out from under him, but Eric holds onto the trapdoor, and starts maneuvering away from it. He lifts his feet out of Poison's reach, and Poison starts to reset the ladder. Eric kicks the door open, and flips to the inside of the cage.

"What amazing acrobatics by Eric!" Vince exclaims.

Poison gets to the top of the ladder, and Eric slams the door in his face, and he falls onto Ben on the bottom, both men are out. Dan notices Eric, and books it up the ladder. Freddy starts stirring.

Eric tries climbing inside the cage, but Dan gets in quicker, due to no competition holding him down. Eric just gets to the top, and Dan yanks him down onto the steel. Eric screams in agony. Dan takes advantage and starts climbing the cage. Freddy gets up, and does what Dan just did to Eric to Dan.

"What will these men do for a shot at the title?" Shane asks.

Eric gets to his feet, and sees an opening to take out Freddy Escobar. He runs, leans against the cage, and flips off Freddy, dabs, and drops an elbow on him. Freddy is out.

Eric gets up, and runs into a huge kick from Dan. Eric falls on his back, and Dan climbs the cage. Instead of climbing out, he maneuvers until he is right over Eric. He prays, and falls, hitting a perfect frog splash on Eric! The crowd is amazed.

Suke starts climbing the ladder on the outside (Forgot him didn't you?), and he has an idea. Instead of going into the cage, he monkey bars his way around to the outer wall of the cage. He crosses, and starts climbing the outside. Dan notices this, and starts climbing the inside on the opposite side. They both get up there at the same time, and the crowd anxiously awaits the two to fight over the contract between them.

"Who's going to win this?" Steph asks. The two men jump for the contract, and both have their hands on it. They tug at it for a minute, and Suke roundhouse kicks Dan, and Dan lets go. Suke starts to unhook it, but Dan regains himself, and punches Suke. Then drops him with a powerbomb through the cage's open trapdoor.

"OH MY GOD!" Suke hits the lower level hard, but the cage doesn't give in. Dan slowly unhooks the contract.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Dan Riley!"

"This man missed the tournaments, but now he may get his title match!" Shane says, as the cage is lowered and doctors come running out to tend to the warriors!

"Great match to begin the show! I can't wait to see more!" Vince says.

Backstage:

Anthony is punching some gloves that Cynthia is holding. He seems to be in fighting condition, but he is wearing a rib tape, after the attacks by Poison.

Trivolt is taping his wrists, and has red orange colored hair, along with matching colored tights, he is approached by a shadow, and as he stands up, Bayley from WWE appears! The two hug, and Trivolt puts his hand on top of her head, and strokes her hair gently.

Ringside:

"Those two will go at it in the Main Event tonight! Are you all hyped for that?" Vince is as he asks that.

"I am dad, but coming up next, it is the Final match in the UWA Women's division! Jessica Batista, taking on her sister Jasmine Batista!" Stephanie says.

I Walk Alone: by Saliva plays, and Dave Batista enters the arena to a HUGE pop.

"There is the daddy of the two daughters that are competing in this blockbuster matchup tonight!" Batista gets his stage pyro, and everything. The fans love it, and he loves the attention. He gets to ringside, and the "Thank you Dave!" chants begin. He yells "You're Welcome!" at one point, and laughs.

Wild Heart: By Sabi plays, and Jasmine Batista walks out, to a mix, due to her dirty tactics of winning last time. She walks out like Tamina, and her father applauds her. She gets in, and looks ready to whoop her sister's ass. She paces and waits anxiously.

I Want Your Bite: By Chris Crocker plays, and Jessica walks out. She poses on the stage, and her father's pyro goes off once more to another pop. Finally, she does her Natalya like entrance, and does her split into the ring. She gets on the top rope and showboats, and looks back down at her sister. She gets off and the two have a stare down.

Anthony walks down, he is holding a Championship belt. It has giant UWA letters in the middle, and under that it says "Women". The belt itself is red, and Anthony stands in the ring, and holds it up. He then joins the McMahon's at ringside.

"Anthony, shouldn't you be preparing for your match?" Shane asks.

"Well, Shane, I would love to come out and watch the title matches I helped set up." Anthony replies.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jess and Jasmine, being sisters, go to the center of the ring, and embrace before they start, getting Dave to smile. The two lock up, and Jasmine gets the advantage, taking her sister to the ground early. Jess fights out of it, and takes advantage. Jasmine doesn't play dirty, and gets out on her own. The two stand up, and stare each other down once again.

Jess charges at Jasmine, but runs into the corner, and Jasmine starts punching her in the stomach. After a bit, Jasmine lets Jess catch her breath, but she charges across the ring, and does a 'stinger splash' to Jess in the corner. Jess falls, and Jasmine goes for an early cover, managing a one count.

Jess gets up, and Jasmine clotheslines her over the top rope onto the floor in front of the announce table. Jasmine rolls out of the ring, and Dave looks on, not getting involved. Jess is forced to her feet, and slammed back down. She holds the back of her head in pain. Jasmine showboats, and picks her sister up, throwing her back in the ring. Jasmine goes for the pin, managing a two count this time.

Jasmine stays on the attack, putting her sister in a headlock. This goes for a minute, and Jess starts showing signs of life, but falls back down. Dave starts slamming down on the apron, and the crowd follows in suit. Jess slowly gets to her feet again, and elbows her sister in the gut. She runs off the ropes, and connects with her high knee! She falls far away from her sister though and can't go for a cover. She stands up, and moves towards the corner.

"She looks ready to hit her Fire arm on her own sister!" Anthony yells.

Jasmine gets up, and Jess runs at her, and she looks like she connects, but Jasmine picks her up, and hits her Bang! Bang! On her! Jasmine goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jess kicks out. Jasmine can't believe it, and goes to the ring apron. She waits for her sister to stand up, and jumps onto the top rope. Jess runs at her, and hits her Fire arm while she's on the rope. Jasmine falls, hits the apron, and falls to the floor. Jess stares in disbelief, as she thinks her sister is really hurt. Dave checks on Jasmine. She is okay from what he can tell. Jess rolls to the outside, and gently puts her sister in the ring. She goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jasmine kicks out, and no one can believe it!

"This is awesome!" chants start. Jasmine gets to a knee, and Jess runs off the ropes, Jasmine hits her big boot to her, and goes for another pin, hooking both legs.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jess kicks out once again. Frustrated now, Jasmine yanks her sister to her feet, and goes for another Bang! Bang!, however Jess leapfrogs out, and hits her Firearm! She goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jasmine kicks out.

"What do either of these women have to do to put the other away?" HHH asks.

The two female gladiators get up, and start slugging it out. Jasmine throws the first punch, and they go back and forth. Jasmine suddenly kicks her sister, and goes for another Bang! Bang!, but Jess head scissors out of it, and goes for a rollup win.

"One…. Two…. "Jasmine kicks out. Jess is pushed against the ropes, and when she gets up, she ducks a big boot. Jess rebounds, and hits a high knee! She then goes to the top rope, she waits a moment, prays, and does a perfect frog splash! She goes for a pin.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd pops!

"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEW UWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION, JESSICA BATISTA!" Anthony gets into the ring, and presents Jessica with the title. Then he leaves, as their father gets in the ring. Jess celebrates, and Dave applauds her. Jasmine slowly get up, and Dave helps her stand. Jess hugs her sister, and Jasmine hugs back, and holds her hand up. Jess holds Jasmine's up, then Dave stands between them, and raises their arms.

"What a moment for those two women. That was a hell of a match!" Vince says.

"I am proud of both of those women for the match!" Stephanie says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, we have a match set up in the Women's tournament, this one will be between Katrina Love and Levi- The Great, he was the one that made it to where Katrina couldn't compete in the tournament, and now Katrina looks to get Levi back for doing so!" HHH states.

War: By Linkin Park plays, and Levi enters the arena to the lovely sound of boos. He taunts a lot of people on the way down.

"This man confuses me, he like inter gender wrestling?" Shane asks confused.

"Did you not pay attention when we watched them brother? Yes, and I don't get it either." Steph points out.

Levi makes it to the ring, and takes his jacket off. He paces nervously.

Katrina Love walks to the ring, surprisingly to cheers. She teases on the stage for a moment, and walks to the ring, not acknowledging anyone. She smiles evilly, and gets into the ring. She flips her hair, and stands there, waiting for the match to start.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Katrina walks up, and slaps Levi again. He feels a sensation of déjà vu, and picks her up. He is about to body slam her. She gets out of it, and kicks his legs furiously. He groans in pain, and suddenly she runs off the ropes, and connects with her big boot! He is down for the count. She does a handstand, to the amazement of the crowd, and drops a leg drop right across Levi's throat. The cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, vengeance has been served!" Shane yells.

"That was a quick match! Levi has gone down once again." HHH comments.

"Quick match for Katrina, but when we come back, it'll be the UWA tag team final between Monarchy and Bullet Club!" Vince says, as the show goes to break.

 **A/N: Thoughts so far? I decided not to put it all in one chapter, because that would be WAY to long, and I would lose a lot after the first match! I hope you enjoyed, and expect part two soon! Thank you!**


	11. Heat Wave: Part 2

**A/N: Heat Wave Part 2 is here! Enjoy!**

Heat Wave: Part 2

"Welcome back to UWA Heat Wave! We are the McMahon family, and we are getting ready to call Monarchy vs Bullet Club!" Vince says.

Courtesy Call: By Thousand Foot Crutch plays, and Dj Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out.

"This team has fought hard to get up here to this point! Fighting teams like The Disciples and the Sanguine Coven! I cannot wait to see these two groups go at it!" Vince says.

"We can't forget about Paul Heyman being at ringside during this match. He hasn't done anything yet, but that could change." Shane says. Paul nods to the McMahons out of respect, and looks towards his guys.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For life!" Echoes through the arena, and Johnny Shadow and Jared both walk out. Johnny once again delivers his speech, and they are both joined by their 'fearless leader' Kenny Omega on the entrance ramp. The crowd is mixed.

Kenny Omega comes out on the entrance ramp with Jared and Johnny, wearing his anime style wrestling shorts, and a Bullet Club jacket. He walks in the middle of the tag team. He walks to ringside and stands face to face with Paul Heyman. They stare down each other until the match begins.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared starts off against DJ. They lock up, and Jared breaks off first, and punches DJ across the face. DJ gets worked up, and does the Lou Thez press on Jared until the ref forces him to his feet. DJ stands up with his hands in the air, and stomps Jared, dragging him back to the center of the ring. He goes for the early cover, managing half of one.

DJ drags Jared to his team's corner, and tags in Dylan. Dylan does an elbow drop onto Jared and makes the cover for a one count. Dylan locks in an ankle lock, but not all the way. Jared rolls on his back, and kicks at Dylan. Jared makes the tag to Johnny Shadow, and Johnny runs in, and clotheslines Dylan! Johnny takes DJ off the apron, and starts kicking DJ on the ground. He waits for him to get up, and wraps his arms, hitting him with his Shadoudoraibā. He goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. "Dylan breaks it up. Jared is still regaining himself on the ring apron, and DJ gets out. Johnny connects with his Shadow kick to DJ on the apron, and turns around into a spinning heel kick from Dylan! Dylan goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. "Jared breaks it up. He does the exact same thing as DJ did. Dylan hits Jared with a superkick! Then turns around to pick Johnny back up. Johnny kicks DJ, and connects with his Shadōbōru! He goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Paul Heyman gets in the ring, and knocks out the referee. Johnny stares in shock. Paul stands upright, and turns around to stand face to face with Kenny Omega! The crowd is going nuts! Kenny smiles, and Paul starts to run. Kenny grabs his shoulder, and turns him to face him. He then hits him with his Hadouken! Paul is down, and catching his breath. Kenny then lifts up DJ, but DJ breaks out, and connects with an enzugiri! DJ turns around to Johnny, who has gotten to his feet at this point, and connects with the Shadōbōru! The ref comes to, and Johnny goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"I don't believe it!" Vince yells.

"Here are your winners, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW UWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! THE BULLET CLUB!" The ref hands Johnny the belts, and Johnny yanks them out of his hands, and gives one of them to Jared, who crawls back into the ring.

"What an ending to this amazing match! Bullet Club have won the UWA tag team titles!" Shane says.

"The whole tag team division has clearly been put on notice." HHH comments.

Kenny Omega regains conscience, and holds up his BC member's hands. They celebrate and Kenny grabs a mic.

"Paul, don't think we aren't done with you, because you know, that everything we do is just TOO SWWWWWWWEET!" Kenny drops the mic and the group continues to celebrate all the way to the back!

"Well, after that amazing tag team match, up next, a UW champion will be crowned for the first time! Jack Vinson will be taking on King Caesar, after his Monarchy just took a HUGE loss against The Bullet Club just now, will that affect Caesar's performance going into this co-main event match?"

A cage lowers from the ceiling with a curtain over it. It's a small cage, and it's set on the stage. The curtain is lifted, and a Lion appears in the cage! It roars! The crowd cheers. Then Mama Said Knock You Out: by LL Cool J plays. King Caesar walks out, and looks directly into the Lion's eyes. He then walks to the ring.

"That's saying that Caesar is looking for a fight right now. He just looked that lion right in the eyes, and didn't even flinch." Shane points out.

"Bravery is what that is." HHH says.

The arena goes dark, and the crowd cheers, as You and Whose Army: by Radiohead plays.

"This man, Jack Vinson, I am easily impressed with him. He's made two stars here tap out to his viscous Ripper Stretch!" Vince says.

"Both opponents have broken out first, and gotten trapped in it the second time, tapping after a few seconds." HHH finishes.

The arena lights up, and Jack is wearing all black, including a new t-shirt that says "Welcome to the White Chapel" on it, with a picture of a white chapel above it. He takes off the shirt, and throws it into the crowd.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Caesar looks ready, and the two circle each other.

"If I were Caesar, I would do my best to avoid the Ripper Stretch!" HHH says.

They lock up, and Caesar gets the advantage. He keeps Jack on the ground for about two minutes. Jack bends backwards, and pulls up slowly to the amazement of Caesar and the audience. He bends Caesar's wrist back, and Caesar falls to the ground. Jack locks in a headlock on the ground, and takes advantage.

"Amazing maneuver by Jack Vinson!" Steph comments.

Jack is suddenly lifted, and Caesar side slams him. He goes for a cover, and manages a one. Caesar waits for Jack to get up, and goes for a super kick, but Jack ducks, and attempts his Ripper Stretch, but Caesar rolls out of the ring. He catches his breath, and Jack waits for him to re-enter the ring. He taunts him, and Caesar slowly gets back in. The two lock up once he's in, and Jack Irish whips Caesar into the ropes, and Caesar comes off with a clothesline. Caesar runs the ropes again, and goes for a modified Rolling Thunder. Jack gets out of the way, but Caesar lands on his feet, and kicks Jack in the gut. He goes for a DDT, and connects! He goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…." Jack kicks out. Caesar goes for another modified Rolling Thunder, and connects! He goes for another cover.

"One…. Two…." Jack kicks out, and rolls through. He goes for the Ripper Stretch again! He locks it in, and Caesar has the look of refusal on his face.

"NO! I will not!" Caesar yells, as he reaches for the ropes. Jack applies a lot of pressure, and Caesar screams as his legs bend back. Caesar gets to the ropes, and Jack lets go. He goes to pull Caesar to the center of the ring, but Caesar gets onto the ring apron. Jack goes to pull him back in, but Caesar lands a right hand right to the skull of Jack, and Jack falls. Caesar then goes all out, he turns around, and does a moon sault over the top rope onto Jack. Jack gets his knees up though, and Caesar clutches his gut as Jack gets up, but suddenly kicks Jack in the gut, and connects with a stunner! Another cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jack kicks out AGAIN!

"Why does Jack remind me of someone?" Vince asks sarcastically.

Caesar goes to pick up Jack, but Jack goes for a small package.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Caesar kicks out. Both men get to their feet, and Caesar Picks up Jack by his legs, and puts him behind his back, looking to hit his muscle buster. Jack fights, but suddenly, he is slammed on his back in front of Caesar. Jack looks out cold, and Caesar lifts him to hit the muscle buster again. He connects. The cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What! What an upset!" HHH yells.

"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW UW Champion, King Caesar!" The ref presents him with the title, and he takes it graciously. The ref raises his hand in victory, and Caesar looks ready to cry. The rest of Monarchy run out. They embrace him one at a time, even Dylan and DJ. They all make and M with their hands, and they start to walk out. Caesar waits a little bit for Jack to get to his feet. Jack gets up, and Caesar holds out his hand. Jack hesitates, and shakes it. Caesar holds Jack's hand up, and points to him. Jack holds Caesar's hand up afterwards, and the two hug in the ring.

"That is respect right there, even being part of a group of absolute douchebags." Shane says.

"On that note then. Ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, the MAIN EVENT, Foxdre will be taking on Trivolt for the UWA championship!" HHH says.

"I have been waiting all night for this match, and I cannot wait to see these two go at it!" Steph is excited.

Turn It Up: By CF$O plays, and Trivolt comes out with Bayley to the entrance ramp. They embrace on the ramp and walk hand in hand to the ring. Trivolt kisses Bayley's hand and gets into the ring, and Bayley stays at ringside. Trivolt does his jolting bend in the ring, and points a finger gun at the entrance ramp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please Welcome, the artist of Renegade, CHRIS DAUGHTRY!" Chris Daughtry and his band take to the stage, and they play the opening rift of the song.

" _ **Don't you want to feel like a rebel, a renegade on the run? Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun!"**_ The song starts and the crowd pops.

" _ **Not talking about a deal with the devil, I said nothin' about selling your soul. Call it what you will if you start to feel out of control… HERE WE GO!"**_

Fox comes out with Cynthia on his arm. _ **"Can you hear the sound of the turning wheels, burning the road like it's never been done?"**_ The two walk down to the ring as Chris sings his amazing song in full. Fox gets in and showboats. Cynthia stands at ringside, and Fox showboats in the ring. He wants to wink at Bayley, but doesn't want to tick off Cynthia in the process, so he just nods to her.

" _ **Can't wait another minute, I'm right here ready to run!"**_ Daughtry finishes the song, and the arena pops to a pyro explosion! It was awesome! Daughtry walks backstage, Trivolt gets in the ring, and the two stare each other down. It was a sight to take in. They are pushed back to their corners, and the ref keeps them separate.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two take in the energy of the UWA universe as they applaud the matchup, and start chanting "Let's go Foxdre! Let's go Trivolt!" It was an awesome moment. After a lot of waiting, they run at each other, fist flying. The audience loves it.

"They are coming out fist flying here!" Vince yells. Fox stops first, and knees Trivolt in the gut.

 **Fun fact: First written one on one match these two have had EVER! Every other match is just a brawl or a triple threat.**

Fox pushes Trivolt into a corner, and hits him with vicious rights and lefts." Trivolt fights out, and knees Fox in the chin.

Fox rubs his chin, and Trivolt wrestles him to the ground, locking in a cross face. Trivolt pulls, and Fox tries to drag to the bottom rope, which is far from the center of the ring. He slowly, but eventually gets to the ropes, and Trivolt lets go. He drags Fox towards the center, but Fox rolls through, and locks in his Fox lock! Trivolt is in shock, and starts dragging.

Fox applies a lot of pressure! He looks like he's about to pull Trivolt's head off. He is going towards Bayley's corner, and Bayley is cheering him on. Anthony looks towards Bayley, and manages a wink to her, and nobody notices. She doesn't acknowledge it, but she saw it. Trivolt gets to the rope, and Fox lets go. He stomps on his back, and Trivolt jumps in pain. Fox then steps back, and winds up for his Foxhole kick. Trivolt slowly gets up, and Fox goes for the kick, but Trivolt ducks, and instead connects with a German Suplex! He goes for the first cover of the match, and manages a one. Both stand up again, and both go for a dropkick. They tap feet, and both stand on a knee.

"We do have a standoff on our hands here." HHH states.

Fox hits a body slam, and Trivolt rolls towards Bayley. Bayley steps out of the way, as not to make the match unfair. Cynthia starts to come around, and Fox gets outside, and tells her to stay out of the way, and suddenly is blindsided by Trivolt. He puts Fox back in the ring, and goes for the cover, managing a one count. He hits an elbow drop on Fox's body, and goes for another cover, managing a two this time.

Trivolt decides to wait this time. He lets Fox get to his feet, and goes for a Strong Style Knee Strike. He connects, and goes for the third cover in a row.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Fox gets the shoulder up. Trivolt can't believe it, so he forces Fox to his feet, and gets shoved. Fox hits his Foxhole Knee Strike. Trivolt is stunned, and slowly collapses. Fox goes for his first cover of the match.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Trivolt kicks out. Fox is out cold at this point.

About a minute later, both men get up. They get in a slugfest, and both men lean against the ropes catching their breath, and suddenly they run at each other. They clothesline each other, and both go down. Neither of them move.

Suddenly, Poison and Ben Jones run out. They stand there for a minute and the ref starts yelling at them. Poison and Ben are both joined by Eric Appelbaum and David Knot. The ref is reasoning with them, and a minute later they start to leave. The ref turns his back, and they rush the ring. The ref is taken out first. The bell is rung for a DQ, but the guys don't leave.

Ben and Poison attack Fox and Eric and David attack Trivolt.

"What the hell are these four doing out here!?" Vince questions.

Ben and Poison set Fox up for their Glorious Death move, and they methodically connect with it. Eric on the other hand, sets Trivolt in the middle of the ring, and runs off the ropes. He flips off Trivolt, dabs, and connects with an elbow! David Knot climbs the top rope, and asks everyone to put Fox and Trivolt close together on the ground. He turns around, and does a moon sault off the top rope!

"These four guys just took out the owner of UWA, and Trivolt!" Shane yells, as they leave the arena.

Bayley and Cynthia get in the ring, and cradle their respective boyfriends in their arms.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's going to do it for Heat Wave! A shocking ending to say the least. What's next? There's no UWA champion, what's going to happen on the next show?" Vince questions.

"We are the McMahon family, and UWA will be up again soon. Thank you for watching/reading. Good night!" Shane closes the show.

 **A/N: That is the end of Heat Wave! I know, a very cliché ending, but what else would add some more amazing storyline to the story itself? I enjoyed writing Heat Wave, and will start taking suggestions for the next PPV show. Lemme know by PMing me or leaving it in reviews for everyone to see if you're comfortable with that. Thank you! :D**


	12. Show 8: Heat Wave Aftermath!

**A/N: Heat Wave was a success! I enjoyed writing it, now it's time for the show after! It's going to be chaos, there is no UWA champion! What will the solution be?**

 **Also, yes! I will open up character sign-ups for ONE MORE WEEK! Sign-ups OFFICIALLY close on July 2** **nd** **, after that I will NOT be accepting anymore, regardless. I appreciate more characters, but I can't have too many. Thank you for submitting them, but this is it. Enjoy!**

The Show After Heat Wave:

No one is at commentary, and everyone is confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the owner of UWA Anthony Dre, and his girlfriend Cynthia!"

Renegade: By Daughtry plays, and Anthony walks out with Cynthia on his arm. He is wearing a "Heat Wave was HOT!" shirt, which has a UWA ring with Heatwave written on the ring apron. All of the titles are levitating above the ring. Anthony gets in the ring and lowers a rope for Cynthia. She gets in, and they go in together. Anthony grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to UWA!" Anthony yells. The crowd pops. "Now, I have a few announcements. First, I would like to invite out the NEW UWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION, Jessica Batista!" The arena pops, and I Want Your Bite: By Chris Crocker plays, and Jessica comes out on her own with the UWA women's championship around her waist. She gets in, and shakes Anthony's hand, then hugs Cynthia after offering hesitantly. "It's nice that most of the ladies here get along." Anthony says smugly, getting a laugh out of the audience. "Also, ladies and gentlemen, we have a NEW UW champion, please welcome KING CAESAR!" The arena pops as a Lion's roar echoes, and Mama Said Knock You Out: by LL Cool J plays, and Caesar comes out with a gold belt that says UW on it and Champion underneath. He joins the three in the ring, and Jess is applauding him. Caesar shakes Anthony and Cynthia's hands.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For life." Echoes once again through the arena and Jared and Johnny Shadow walk out. Johnny delivers his speech, and the two of them walk into the ring. The crowd boos, and they get in the ring, and Anthony goes for a handshake, but they deny him, holding up their titles.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have no UWA champion!" Anthony points out to boos. "But not for long, TONIGHT, we will see our first UWA champion! But to confirm there will be no interference, if you all would turn your attention to the ceiling…" Anthony points up, and everyone in the ring, and the fans look up, and see a cage above the ring. "It looks like just a steel cage. Normally there is a way to escape it, you know, a door, or climb out, but that won't happen! This cage has no door, and will have a roof! So tonight, it'll be Foxdre vs Trivolt inside that cage!" Anthony yells to cheers. "Now I did call you out here to celebrate your victories, but you all will be competing TONIGHT!" Anthony looks towards the Bullet Club. "You two, there are a lot of tag teams that are looking for you, so I'm going to put you against, a team you didn't get to face, you two will be facing The Disciples!" The crowd pops to the team's name. Fox then looks towards Jessica, with a smile. "Young lady, you had a great match last night, and I am very proud to have such a lovely young lady as the face of the women's division." Anthony winks, and she smiles. "But, tonight, you are going to be facing someone who missed the women's tournament, you will be facing, Katrina Love!" The arena explodes! Anthony then looks to King Caesar who puts the UW title on his shoulder. "You, you put up a HELL of a match against Jack Vinson last night! That was the greatest match I've seen!" The crowd cheers in agreement. "Now, you will face- "Anthony stops as the crowd chants "Thank you Caesar!" Anthony laughs and lets the moment happen. "tonight, you will face The American Badass!" The crowd pops once again. "And that match, will kick off the show!" The crowd pops again, and everyone clears the ring. "Oh, and one more thing, your commentary team for the week…" Anthony points towards the stage.

Cult of Personality: by Living Colour plays, and CM Punk/Phil Brooks walks out, onto the stage to a HUGE pop! Anthony gets to the stage and shakes his hand. He starts walking to the ring, and the crowd starts chanting "We want AJ (Lee)!" Punk notices this, and points to the stage as his theme stops.

Let's Light It up: by Jim Johnston ft. Kari Kimmel plays and AJ Lee skips her way to the ring until she's alongside her husband. The crowd cheers. They walk hand in hand to the ringside area, and put on their headsets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, I am Phil Brooks, and I am joined by my lovely wife whom you all know as AJ Lee."

"Hi everyone." She says, winking towards the audience.

"Well, as Anthony said, Caesar is staying in the ring, and he will be taking on The American Badass, who is actually doing his role better than Undertaker ever did!" Brooks says with sarcasm in his voice.

"You're not wrong, it's kind of true." AJ says.

You're Gonna Pay: By Jim Johnston plays, and the American Badass comes out on a motorcycle, in all Black as he usually is. The fight field is amazing. The audience loves it! The two stare each other down and look ready to kick each other's ass.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They go fast and furious as they send their right hands flying at each other. The Badass takes advantage, and kicks Caesar into a corner.

"The new champ is reeling right now." Brooks points out.

The Badass hits a sidewalk slam on Caesar and goes for a quick cover for a one count. The crowd is behind Caesar at this point. Badass gets Caesar up aggressively, and Caesar hits an uppercut in the process. The Badass stumbles a little bit, and Caesar catches him with a clothesline. Caesar goes for a cover, managing a one. While Caesar recovers, Badass sits up, much like a familiar dead man. The two stand face to face, and The Badass slaps Caesar. Caesar doesn't take to kindly to this, and goes for a Muscle buster. Suddenly, the lights go out, and You and Whose Army: By Radiohead plays, and when the lights come back up, The Badass has reversed the Muscle Buster, and is about to choke slam Caesar. He connects and goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The American Badass just pinned the UW champion!" AJ is shocked at ringside. He leaves the ring, and Jack Vinson steps in, from ringside holding the UW championship. He holds it above his head, and the crowd starts chanting "White Chapel!" and Jack ceremonially sets the title on Caesar's shoulder and leaves the ring."

"Well, after that ending, Caesar's title run isn't starting to well is it?" Brooks asks.

"Not really, but you never know." AJ shrugs.

Backstage:

Anthony is talking with Trivolt, who has his hair dyed purple, and is wearing purple tights.

"You couldn't beat me legit, so you brought in four guys to attack me?" Trivolt asks angrily. Bayley isn't there, and neither is Cynthia, it's just the two of them.

"Look man, I know we have our issues, but they attacked me too."

"Just to make it look good. Now you have it set up to where no one can get in or OUT, you can't beat me without some help, and I'll prove it, TONIGHT!" Trivolt leaves Anthony alone to his thoughts.

Ringside:

"That is true, what Anthony just said, they spent more time attacking him then they did Trivolt. Maybe that's true but I don't know." AJ comments.

"But ladies and gentlemen, up next for the first time ever! New UWA Women's champ Jess takes on Katrina Love, in a non-title match, but it will be Katrina's first match with a woman in UWA!" Brooks comments.

I Want Your Bite: By Chris Crocker plays and Jess walks out, holding up the title. The crowd pops. She gets into the ring, and showboats. She blows a kiss to the crowd as she does her split into the ring, pushing the title through the ropes ahead of her. She stands on the top rope with the belt, and smiles, licking her lips as she hands the ref her title.

Katrina Love walks confidently to the ring, and steps in. Jess looks a little bit nervous as she stares down Katrina Love.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jess shows that she deserves to be the defending champion, and does a Lou Thesz early in the match, and starts sending the rights and lefts! Jess lets her up, and goes for it again, but this time gets slammed back down. Katrina turns it around, and starts delivering lefts and rights to Jess. Katrina gets up, and taunts Jess.

"Come on champ." She taunts as she flips her hair. Jess gets up, grabs Katrina's arm, and Irish whips her. She goes for a clothesline that Katrina ducks, and she gets caught by a dropkick by Katrina. She goes for a cover, and manages a one count. Jess gets up slowly, and Katrina does a flip over Katrina, slamming her head into the mat. She goes for another cover, and manages a one. Katrina yanks Jess to her feet, and Jess slaps her. She stumbles, and Jess hits her High knee. Katrina looks like she's out cold. Jess goes for a pin.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Katrina kicks out. Jess doesn't waste time; she gets ready to hit her Firearm. Katrina gets up and Jess runs at her. Katrina leapfrogs, and turns it into a sunset flip.

"One…. Two…." Jess kicks out, and lands a super kick right to the face of Katrina. Jess goes up top once again.

"She's going for that frog splash she beat her sister with!" Brooks points out. Jess comes off, and lands a beautiful Frog Splash. She goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner… Jessica!" The crowd cheers, as she holds up the title. She starts celebrating, and is suddenly jumped by Katrina, she beats her down to boos from the crowd. Jasmine and Callulla run down, and Katrina books it. Jasmine helps Jess to her feet, and Callulla chases Katrina to the back.

Backstage:

Katrina runs through the curtain and fumbles with her car keys, as she gets to the parking lot. She presses the button to unlock it, and is blindsided. Callulla kicks at Katrina on the ground, and picks her up. She goes for a by Boo (Mick Kick), and connects! She leaves Katrina out cold in front of her car.

Ringside:

"Well, was that a smart call for Katrina to attack the women's champ?" Brooks asks.

"Not at all, but if she wants to issue that challenge, then that's her choice." AJ replies.

"Well, the co-main event, up next, it's the NEW tag team champions, the Bullet Club take on the Disciples, Sabotage and Lime, having their first match in AGES, due to Lime suffering a near broken rib, but they get ready to come take on the tag team champions." Brooks informs.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For life." Echoes through the arena for the second time this show. Johnny doesn't deliver his speech, and just walks down to the ring with Jared at his side. They get in and pace with confidence!

"Bring them on!" Jared yells.

Been To Hell: By Hollywood Undead plays, and Sabotage and Lime enter the arena to cheers, and the crowd starts chanting "Welcome Back!" to Lime, as he wears rib tape. They barely get in the ring before Jared and Johnny start brawling with them. The brawl stops, and both teams are forced into their corners.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared and Lime start off this time, and the two throw fists at each other instantly. The crowd is into it. They go for a full thirty seconds before slowing down. Jared is the first to slow, and Lime knees him in the stomach. Lime drags him towards Sabotage and makes the tag, and they double team Jared with a double clothesline. Sabotage goes for the cover, managing a one. Sabotage keeps on the attack, and tags in Lime again. They go back and forth tags for a minute and Lime is the one in at the time, when Jared kicks him, and elbows Sabotage off the apron.

Jared crawls towards Johnny, but he is forced off the apron by someone. The ref looks, and its Luke from the Freelancers.

The ref calls for the bell, as Luke destroys Johnny on the outside. Suddenly, Edward is in the ring, and is beating up Jared. It's CHAOS, and they hit Jared with a double team move, the Reality Check! Johnny goes in and goes for the Shadow kick, but both duck, and they finish him with a Reality Check!

"Well, Bullet Club just got demolished by the Freelancers!" Brooks comments.

"That shows how bad they want the tag titles, as they were eliminated by the Monarchy in the first round! But they were eliminated by BC at Heat Wave where they won the gold!" AJ comments as the Freelancers leave the arena.

"Now, it is time, for a rematch. Foxdre vs Trivolt #2, inside a full steel cage! No one gets in or out, one fall to win the UWA title!" Brooks yells.

Crown of Thornes: By Black Veil Brides begins playing, and out comes Trivolt, with Bayley at his side. It is a great moment as the two embrace on the stage. Trivolt slips in the ring, and looks up to the cage that has slightly lowered. He stares up at it as he paces in the ring.

 **Fun fact #2: Neither man has EVER competed in a steel cage match!**

Renegade: By Daughtry plays, and Fox comes out, nothing special, he's all business! Cynthia is on his arm, but that's about it. He's ready to send Trivolt to Hell! He slides in the ring, and turns around to kiss Cynthia. After that, the two stand in the middle of the ring, and look up.

Hopeless: By Breaking Benjamin plays and the cage lowers.

"I have been in my share of cage matches, and I know what's going through these two men's heads right now." Brooks implies. AJ looks at him. "What the hell is going on?" Brooks finishes. The two men remember the roof is above the cage, and they back into their corners as the ref calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

It starts off just like Heat Wave did, they go fist flying at each other. Fox gets the advantage, and is the first to use the cage. He slams Trivolt's head against it, to the cheers of the crowd. Fox goes for the first pin, and manages a one. Fox picks Trivolt up, and Fox gets a kick to the gut. Trivolt slams Fox's head into the cage this time, but scrapes his face on the wall for a moment. Fox gets cut in the process, and starts bleeding.

"We have blood early in this match!" Brooks calls.

Fox puts his hand to his face and confirms his own cut. Trivolt yanks him to his feet, and clotheslines him! He goes for a cover, and manages one. Fox is covering his face, and the ref is checking on him. He gets some gloves, and a rag. He cleans his face, but not enough before Trivolt starts scraping his face against the cage again. Fox takes it, and falls on his back, his face busted open. The ref can't get Trivolt off though, as he picks Fox on his shoulder, he sets him up on the top rope, and puts his face to a point where it's facing the bottom turnbuckle. He gets a running start, and dropkicks the back of Fox's head. Trivolt goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Fox gets his shoulder up. Trivolt can't believe it. He is starting to get frustrated. Trivolt picks Fox up, and squeezes his cheeks with one hand.

"You need to stay down!" He yells. He pushes Fox into the ropes, and goes for a strong style knee strike, but Fox ducks, and hits his Foxhole! Fox falls and suddenly, the lights go out.

"Uh oh, what's going on?" AJ asks. The lights come back, and nothing has changed. Suddenly, a hole appears in the ring, and two different hands reach through. Poison's masked face appears first, and Ben Jones appears beside him. The ref is keeping his distance. They stand up in the cage, and are joined by David Knot. He gets in, and lastly, Eric Appelbaum gets in. They all stand over the bodies of Trivolt and Fox. They swarm them, and the bell is rung. They stomp them for a long time, and the cage starts rising.

Suddenly, Land of Confusion: by Disturbed plays, and Adrian Watts runs out, he starts beating the group of four. He clotheslines Poison and Ben Jones out of the ring, and turns and knocks out David Knot with a vicious right hand. The crowd goes nuts. Eric does a dab behind Adrian, and goes for a right hand of his own. Adrian ducks, and kicks Eric out of his boots. Fox and Trivolt slowly stand up, and Adrian stands in the ring, checking on them. The doctors run out, along with Cynthia and Bayley. Both check on their men for the second show in a row. Fox asks for a mic.

"You know Trivolt and I are never going to get a legit match, I just figured that out. So, I'm going to get a lot of hate, because this is going to make the tournament redundant, but we need to crown a UWA champion…" Fox catches his breath. "We're going to crown the champion next show in a BATTLE ROYAL!" The crowd goes nuts. Everyone smiles. "Even Mr. Contract holder!" He throws the mic.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that's how this show will end! A battle royal for the UWA championship next time we come here!" Brooks says. "I have been Phil Brooks, that's been AJ Lee, and until next time, stay straight edge!" He holds up his X with his arms to end the show.

 **A/N: I just made the UWA tournament redundant, but hey, story alright. I'm going to get some heat, but that's what I'm going with. Deal with it! Thank you!**

 **I also know there was only one legit match in this chapter, but all of it goes into story, trust me on this. ;)**


	13. Show 9: For For For For Life

**A/N: This show will indeed feature the Battle Royal! The first UWA champion will be at long last be crowned! Enjoy!**

Before the Show:

Phenomenal: By CFO$ plays, and the crowd explodes, as AJ Styles walks out to the ringside area! He is joined by Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows. The crowd starts chanting "Club!" as they make it to the ringside area.

Show #9:

The crowd is chanting "AJ Styles, we want Club!" on a loop as the group sits at commentary.

"Welcome to the UWA, I am one member of your commentary team this evening, AJ Styles, and I am joined by Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson!" Styles introduces.

"You had to hog that didn't you, but yes, Doc Gallows here along with Karl Anderson ready to call the action, but as you have seen, we have a HUGE Battle Royal scheduled to be your main event, but stay with us here, as we got plenty of action set up here for you TONIGHT!" Gallows takes over.

"And, if I can get a sentence out, the first of those matches are going to be Adrian Watts making his in ring return taking on Eric Appelbaum after the final events of last show (go read it)." Anderson manages.

Land of Confusion: By Disturbed plays, and Adrian Watts enters the arena to a HUGE pop.

"Wow, the roof nearly came off this arena!" Styles yells. It's a great moment, as Adrian gets in the ring.

One Hell of an Amen: by Brantley Gilbert plays, and Eric Appelbaum comes out. It's a moment, these two are waiting to face off. They square up to each other.

"These two will be competing in the Battle Royal later in the show!" AJ Styles points out.

"Will here we go, these two seem ready to lock up!" Karl Anderson seems ready.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They lock up, and Eric gets the advantage. He kicks Watts to the ground, and stomps on his chest. He does a dab, and drops an elbow. He goes for the cover, managing a one count. Watts gets to his feet, and gets kicked in the face. Eric goes for another cover, and manages another one count.

Watts gets up, and dodges a knee to the face, and goes for a rollup, managing a one. Eric goes for a roundhouse kick. Watts ducks, and lifts him on his shoulders in a backwards powerbomb. He falls backwards, and flips through into a pin.

"One…. Two…." Eric kicks out. Watts leaps up, and lands a roundhouse kick of his own. Eric is stunned, and Adrian goes for his The End (Angle Slam and standing moon sault), when suddenly, Ben Jones and Poison come down to the ring. Watts puts Eric down to see what's going on, and the two rush the ring, and the match is called a DQ. Eric joins in on the beat down of Adrian Watts. After they toss him out of the ring over the top rope, Poison and Ben turn to Eric. Eric holds out his arms, and Ben Jones goes behind him, and does his Cut-throat, and locks in The Bite on Eric. Eric doesn't struggle, but passes out after about thirty seconds. They both help him to his feet, and hold his arms up.

"I think they just recruited Eric Appelbaum to the Sanguine Coven." AJ Styles points out.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, as this truly creepy scene clears the ring, there is a show to continue, as coming up next, Callulla, who attacked her opponent, Katrina Love, last show looks finish the job. Callulla vs Katrina Love, for the first time ever, NEXT!" Karl Anderson points out.

Cannibal: By Kesha plays, and Callulla walks out, with Jessica on her arm.

"There is Callulla, being accompanied by her 'girlfriend' Jessica. I won't judge." Gallows says with a nervousness in his voice.

"These two just can't stay away from each other." Styles says. Jessica walks to ringside, and winks at the gentlemen, knowing who they are. Jess walks up to them, and holds up the Club's sign, they do it as well, and Jess smiles.

"She's a fan apparently." Styles points out.

Katrina Love methodically makes her way to the ring, but is met halfway by Callulla, who brawls with her on the outside. The bell doesn't ring, and the two brawl to the back.

Backstage:

Anthony is talking to Jasmine Batista.

"No, it's not happening, she isn't into that." Jasmine says.

"I respect her for how she is, and I just want to get to know her as a friend, I swear."

"Just wait until I get my father on you." Jasmine says.

"Fine, I swear I won't try anything, and at least get her opinion before you go telling me no." Anthony comments, right before the brawl finds its way to them. Call has the advantage at the time, and Anthony pulls her off. Jasmine restrains Katrina, but takes an elbow in the process, knocking her out. Katrina jumps at Call, and Anthony barely gets out of the way before the fight continues. They fight even farther to the back, and Jess runs by, and sees her sister. She kneels beside her.

"Go help Call, I've got her." Anthony says, rushing to Jasmine's side. Jess nods, and runs off to help Call.

"Medic!" Anthony calls, cradling Jasmine's head in his arms.

Ringside:

"Well, a scary situation for Anthony, one of his stars just got hurt right in front of him!" Gallows points out.

"Plus, he's scheduled to compete in the 20-man battle royal for the UWA title here tonight! Is he going to make it?"

"Well, the match is next, and here come a few of the men competing in that match."

Riot: By Three Days Grace plays, and these men walk to the ring:

Levi- The Great, Ben Jones, Poison, Big Daddy W, El Gigante, David Knot, and Suke.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes, and Kenny Omega comes out.

"One member of the Bullet Club is out here, and he wants that UWA championship." Styles says.

Smooth: By Santana plays, and Freddy Escobar walks down to the ring.

"A member of Monarchy comes out, and this one was impressive in the UWA tournament! and Kenny Omega is staring him down. They are probably going to lock up in there first." Gallows says.

Dan Riley comes down holding the contract he won at Heat Wave.

"He might not need to cash in that contract, he may hold it until he wants a rematch for the title if he was to lose it. Will he walk out UWA champ?" Anderson asks.

One Hell of an Amen: by Brantley Gilbert plays for the second time, and Eric Appelbaum walks out.

"He was 'recruited' to the Sanguine Coven earlier tonight, and he looks different than he did at Heat Wave. He doesn't look as energetic." Gallows points out.

Land of Confusion: By Disturbed plays, and Adrian Watts comes out wearing rib tape, but he looks right into Eric's eyes, and chuckles. He slides into the now filling up ring.

"Well, ladies and gents, I give to you, the first shocking entrant into this match…" AJ Styles starts.

Phenomenal: By CFO$ plays, and AJ Styles stands up from commentary to a HUGE pop!

"Wait, you're in this match?!" Gallows exclaims, obviously surprised.

"It looks like it." Anderson answers as Styles takes his shirt off, and throws it into the crowd behind him.

Omen in the Sky plays and Styles stares at commentary, as Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson leave commentary, and get in the ring, laughing. Everyone backs towards the middle of the ring.

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army: By Radiohead plays, and when they come on, Jack is in the ring. He stands there, staring at everyone. "Welcome to the White Chapel" echoes in the arena through the crowd.

Crown of Thornes: By Black Veil Brides plays, and a VERY pissed of Trivolt walks angrily to the ring. He slides in and is ready to brawl, but restrains himself.

Renegade: By Daughtry, and Fox slowly walks to the ring. He is nervous, not angry, because he's always wanted to compete in a battle royal.

Another competitor appears on the entrance stage, and everyone takes a moment to realize who it is. The man is Pol the King, he takes his time walking to the ring, and everyone does the bowing motion to him. Everyone gets ready, and suddenly another theme hits.

The theme for Enter the Dragon plays, and the new competitor, known as Jolk Ice Lac (JIL) walks to the ring. He wears a mask on his mouth to the ring. He is wearing red and black tights, and the mask matches. He takes off the mask, and looks like RVD for the most part. Everyone stares each other down, and one of the FOUR officials on the outside of the ring calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Everyone breaks into separate brawls. But the most attention getter is El Gigante and Big Daddy W in the center. They throw fists at each other, and neither one moves.

Trivolt is trying to get Fox out in the corner early, but Fox isn't letting himself getting taken off the ground. Fox kicks Trivolt off of him, and takes him towards the center of the ring.

Gallows and Anderson team up and take on Gigante and Big Daddy. They are able to get them against the ropes, but not over the top. Both giants fight out, and they look to eliminate them, but neither one goes out yet.

AJ Styles locks up with Kenny Omega in the middle, and Styles Irish Whips Kenny across the ring, and hits him with a crazy forearm.

Ben Jones and Poison double team Foxdre and look to eliminate him, but Adrian Watts makes the save. They team up to try to eliminate Poison, but Ben Jones comes from behind, and eliminates Adrian Watts! Fox goes to throw out Ben, but Poison saves him with a forearm. Adrian walks to the back, shocked.

Eric starts taunting Adrian, and Adrian sees it. Adrian starts walking back, and nearly gets stopped by the refs, but forces his way past and gets in the ring. He lays fists into Eric's head, and chucks him out of the ring, eliminating him. They brawl to the back.

The full Club of Kenny, Styles, Gallows, and Anderson eliminate Big Daddy W, and duck to throw out El Gigante! Both giants are eliminated by the Club.

Sixteen men remain, and everything looks interesting. The Club split off, and don't team up again.

Fox and Styles fight for a bit, and Fox gets set up for a Style's Clash. Styles picks him up, but JIL super kicks him, and Styles stumbles over the top, but lands on the apron. JIL goes to eliminate him, but Styles elbows him. Then he jumps off and hits his Phenomenal Forearm! He springs to his feet, only to get a Foxhole by Fox. Then Trivolt clotheslines AJ out of the ring, eliminating him. Fox goes to take advantage, but Trivolt catches himself on the bottom rope. Styles walks back to commentary.

Gallows and Anderson both take a take Romanian Glory from Poison. Poison throws them both out shortly afterwards, and the crowd boos them. Fox is standing behind them, and when they turn around, he clotheslines them both. They go over, but land on the apron. Fox goes to double clothesline them, but they don't let him do so, they double spear him. They both go to toss him over, but Fox catches himself. Neither tries to finish him, and take a super kick from the other new competitor, Pol. The crowd pops for him, and he and JIL face off. The crowd cheers, and the two push at each other. Suddenly, Pol runs to the ropes, and suddenly JIL runs behind him, and clotheslines him out of the ring, eliminating him.

Twelve men remain: JIL, Fox, Trivolt, Ben Jones, Poison, Jack Vinson, Levi- The Great, Dan Riley, David Knot, Freddy Escobar, and Kenny Omega.

Freddy and Kenny lock up near the ropes, and Kenny looks to eliminate him, but Freddy stands on the apron. Kenny gets a running start, and goes to eliminate him, but Freddy ducks out, and goes to eliminate him, but suddenly Ben and Poison each clothesline one of them, and both are eliminated.

Jack Vinson and Fox square off for the first time in the middle of the ring, and Fox Irish whips Jack into the corner. He clotheslines him, and he nearly flies over the ring post. Fox goes for it again, but Trivolt intercepts him and connects with a wicked clothesline. Trivolt goes to eliminate Fox, but it doesn't happen.

Levi finally makes his presence known, and eliminates JIL. The audience boos, and Dan Riley goes to eliminate Levi, but Levi eliminates him as well. Levi holds out his arms and taunts everyone still in the ring.

Fox turns to him, and hits him with a Foxhole. He flies out of the ring, over the top, and is eliminated. Levi stands instantly, and yells.

"I didn't want that shit belt anyways." He leaves calmly ahead of everyone else.

Seven remain, and Fox locks up with David Knot. They have a familiar fight with each other, and Fox ends up putting David on the top rope, he goes for an uppercut, but gets pushed from behind by Ben Jones, but Fox still pushes David and David starts dangling. He gets himself back in, as Ben fights Fox for the first time officially. Trivolt hits a Strong Style Knee Strike and finishes off David Knot.

Fox goes to eliminate Ben, but Poison breaks it up once again. Vinson and Escobar go at it for the first time, and Vinson delivers a vicious uppercut before trying to eliminate him. Fox and Trivolt team up, and take both of them out.

"We are down to four!" Styles yells at commentary. "The first UWA champion will be Fox, Trivolt, Ben Jones, or Poison!"

They all stand in their corners, and Fox looks to Trivolt. Trivolt nods to him. Fox charges Ben, and Trivolt charges Poison. They brawl to the center of the ring. Fox kicks Ben out of the ring, onto the ring apron, and goes to help Trivolt, who is struggling to take on Poison. He slaps his back, and turns his attention away. Trivolt elbows the back of his head, and goes for a strong Style knee to the back of his head, and connects. He stumbles towards Ben Jones, who lowers the rope, causing Poison to fall over the top rope. Poison is eliminated.

Fox and Trivolt think Ben is eliminated as well, and they fight towards the ropes near the announce table. Fox looks like he's about to eliminate him to win, but he is lifted off his feet, and him and Trivolt both fall out of the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW UWA CHAMPION, BEN JONES!"

"I don't believe it, against all odds, and at the cost of his teammate Poison, Ben Jones has become the first UWA champion!" Gallows exclaims.

"What the hell is going to happen next time on UWA!?" Styles asks.

"Well, this has been another great UWA show, I'm Karl Anderson, that's Doc Gallow, and AJ Styles, signing this show off. Thanks for watching. For. For. For. For Life!" Karl Anderson closes the show.

 **A/N: Ben freakin Jones, who would've guessed? How will this boil in the next show? Also, I have July's Demise as the suggestion for the next PPV, thoughts? Also as I mentioned, July 2** **nd** **will be the final day to submit OCs, PERIOD. Send them in while you can. Thank you, leave reviews and opinions on the BR, and I will see you all next time! Peace!**


	14. Show 10: Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo

**A/N: Another show, shout out to OurWWEFanGirl for the commentary team this week**

 **Also, as of this show, I am going to just start putting the song title and not the artist, because I've done it every show, and it must be getting annoying, but lemme know if you want me to start putting the artist name in once again.**

Before The Show:

" _ **Yo, yo, yo, yo."**_ Echoes through the arena, and Shad and JTG from Cryme Tyme come out. The crowd pops.

The two slap some hands on the way down to the ringside area.

Show 10:

"Welcome to the UWAs tenth show!" Shad introduces. "We are Cryme Tyme, I'm Shad here with my boy JTG."

"It's been a while since we've seen some actual wrestling, and we figured this was the place to get back into it!" JTG says.

"Well first of all, UWA has its first champion, and his name is, not John Cena, but Ben Jones!"

Army of the Night plays, and Ben Jones walks out alone, with a gold belt that says UWA on it, and champion on the bottom, and has the name "Ben Jones" on the side plates, on his shoulder. The crowd is giving him heat, but he's taking it in. He gets in the ring, and snatches a mic from ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the crowd boos him. "Last time you saw UWA, I was winning the UWA Championship!" The crowd continues to boo. "Now, I am ready to represent this company better than anyone else! Nobody can stand up to me!"

Renegade plays, and Anthony walks out with Cynthia on his arm. He gets in, she stays outside, and hands him a mic. Anthony takes in the energy.

"You think that you can represent my company better than anyone else?" Anthony asks.

"That's what came out isn't it?"

"Well, Mr. Smart ass." The crowd cheers. "Let's test that theory. Firstly, tonight, you will be facing Levi- The Great. Then at UWAs next PPV, July's Demise on July 25th in Brooklyn New York, you will defend that title in a Fatal 4 Way match consisting of you, me, Trivolt, and Adrian Watts!" The crowd pops. "That's assuming you're still the champion at the time, because you will be defending that title a lot over the course of that run."

"Line them up!" Ben says with confidence.

"Oh, did I mention Levi is your first challenge for that title?" Anthony asks with sarcasm. "And did I also mention that match is next, right after I make some more announcements?" The crowd pops again.

"First off, I would like to say, thank you to IWO and ACW for partnering up with me. It will be a pleasure to work with both of you, and I can't wait for the future!" The crowd pops again. "Secondly, I must confess, our shows are like NXT, they take place in the same arena. We are in Atlanta Georgia doing this." The crowd laughs, knowing this. "Thirdly, the Main Event of the evening, will be a triple threat match for the UW championship between the champion King Caesar, Jack Vinson, and The American Badass, because he did pin Caesar last time, regardless of help from Jack. Anyway, get Levi out here, and the first match started." Anthony leaves the ring, with Cynthia on his arm. Ben hands the title to the ref, and Levi walks out to the ring to War.

He gets in, a little shocked at the situation.

"Levi has a chance to become the UWA champion here tonight Shad!" JTG exclaims.

"And before we get to the match, Anthony did point out IWO, two of that company's wrestlers are here tonight! There they are, in the front row, Ryan Maveric and Jason Sabre!" They wave to the ringside area, and are smiling.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ben Jones locks up with Levi. It looks like a stalemate, until Ben starts letting off, then Levi takes over. He kicks Ben in the gut, and drives him towards the corner. He spears him endlessly until the ref pushes him off. Levi holds his hands up innocently, and Irish Whips Ben across the ring. He hits him with a high knee like CM Punk, and does a running bulldog out of the corner. He goes for the pin, and manages a two count.

"If Levi pinned the champion right there, that would have been a HUGE upset!" Shad exclaims.

Levi picks up Ben and sets him up for a neck breaker, but Ben fights out. He goes for his annihilator, but Levi leapfrogs out of it, and hits a super kick to Ben.

"We have a new champion!" JTG exclaims as Levi crawls for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Ben kicks out. Nobody can believe it. Suddenly, Eric Appelbaum walks to the ring. The audience boos, and Levi looks towards him. Adrian Watts runs out and attacks Eric, Levi turns back to the action, and takes an Annihilator from Ben Jones. He goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Levi kicks out. No one can believe it.

"Levi must have been on something when he said he didn't care about this shit belt!" Shad points out.

Ben lifts Levi up angrily, but Levi shoves him, kicks him in the gut, and hits Unwanted Death (a stunner). Instead of going for the cover, he locks in the Infection (Ankle Lock), in the center of the ring. Ben is about to tap, when Eric runs in and takes out Levi, ending the match in a DQ.

Adrian Watts is out cold on the outside, as this is happening.

Eric beats up Levi a, and does a dab, going for a right hand, but Levi fights him off. Levi connects with unwanted death! However, behind him, Ben Jones does his cut throat, and wraps his legs around Levi, locking in the Bite. Levi fights, but in the end passes out. Ben stands up, and Eric holds his arm up, holding the title.

"Levi put up a good showing though, I can't down him there. Although, it was via DQ that this match ended, so maybe Levi will get a rematch at some point!" JTG suggests.

"Possibly, but coming up next, we got some Women's action, as Callulla comes out to face Xana Explosion, for the first time ever!" Shad says.

"Also later tonight, remember, Anthony announced this at the beginning, and it is now official, Caesar will defend the UW title in a triple threat match against Jack Vinson and the American Badass in the main event!" JTG comments.

Cannibal plays, and Call walks out with the UWA Women's champ Jessica on her arm.

"Both of these fine ladies walk out to the ring, and Call looks confident." Shad points out. Call gets in the ring, and Jess walks to ringside and takes a seat at the announce table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Jessica will be calling this match with us!" JTG points out, as she puts on her headset.

"Welcome to commentary Jess." Shad welcomes her.

"Thanks Shad, JTG, it's nice to see you both in person! I love you guys on TV." Jess fangirls.

"We appreciate it, so, what do you think about Call's chances of beating Xana Explosion tonight?" Shad asks as an explosion goes off.

"Well, I think she's got what it takes." Jess replies.

Xana walks out with her TM false Grenade Launcher. She leaves it at ringside, and gets into the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Call and Xana stare each other down in the ring, and Xana slaps Call.

"Oh, you do not want to do that Xana." Jess says, and on cue, Call starts with the lefts and rights to the stomach area of Xana. Xana pushes Call away, and delivers a huge right hand. Call stumbles a little, and Xana connects with a Military Press Slam! She goes for the cover, managing a one count.

Xana picks up Call aggressively, and Call goes for a small package, managing a one count. She then connects with a backstabber! She goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Xana kicks out.

"Wow, that was close!" Jess comments. "Come on babe!"

Call then runs her finger over her lips, and waits for Xana to stand, and goes for the by Boo, but Xana ducks, and clotheslines her. She then goes for her Prone Splash, and connects! She goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Call kicks out.

"Yes! Go Call!" Jess yells, applauding.

Xana picks her up again, and Call slaps her. The crowd ohhs, and Xana goes for another clothesline, but Call super kicks her out of her boots. She then goes up top, and blows a kiss to Jess before mouthing "This one's for you!" She then does a frog splash, much like the one Jess has done twice now. She connects, and goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Callulla!" Jess gets up from commentary with her women's belt, and celebrates with Call. They smile at each other.

"Cut the celebration you two!" The voice is coming from Katrina Love at the stage. "Jess, I deserve a title match, and I think you should give it to me!" Anthony comes out once again, not to his theme this time.

"Alright, this is the book the PPV show I guess. Katrina, you are right, but there are a few other women I can name that also deserve that title shot." The crowd suspense builds.

"What did you have in mind then boss?" Katrina asks.

"Well, we already have one Fatal 4 Way booked for July's Demise, but one more couldn't hurt. So, it'll be Jessica vs Call Vs Jasmine vs the winner of a triple threat match for #1 contender ship consisting of Xana vs Shinny vs Katrina Love! And that match will be the main event of the next show!" The crowd pops again, and Anthony walks to the back.

Backstage:

Bullet Club approaches Anthony, as he has just made that blockbuster announcement, and Jared is carrying a barf bag, 'puking into it' as it looks.

"Can I help you guys?" Anthony asks, looking disgusted.

"Yes actually, you see Jared here has been feeling kind of sick, and I don't think he'll be healthy enough to compete at July's Demise." Johnny Shadow says.

"Oh, well I see Kenny Omega standing here, and I guess I'm just going to run with the Fatal 4 Way theme. So, you will defend your titles, I don't care which two of you it is, but it will be you guys vs The Freelancers Vs Monarchy Vs the Disciples! Good day gentlemen." Anthony leaves.

Ringside:

"Well, there's a title match for you! But here's one for you right now! King Caesar is defending the UW title in a Triple threat match against Jack Vinson and The American Badass.

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays. The crowd chants "White Chapel" and when the lights come back on, Jack Vinson appears in the ring.

"This creepy guy that the fans love, and he's ready to go to war for the UW title!" JTG says.

"Let's say this, Caesar did defeat Jack in the finals of the UW title tournament at Heat Wave, but we'll have to wait and see."

You're Gonna Pay plays and The American Badass enters on a motorcycle. He revs the engine, and drives to the ring.

"This guy, even with the help of Jack, pinned the UW champion last time, and that's why he's in this main event tonight!" Shad says.

A Lion roar echoes, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays. Caesar walks out with the belt on his shoulder.

"This man has had an impressive month in UWA so far, he will be remembered as the first ever UW champion, and the first man to defeat Jack Vinson!" JTG implies.

The three men stare each other down as Caesar gives up his title to the ref. He holds it up, and hands it to someone at ringside.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Caesar retreats to the outside early, earning boos from the crowd. The Badass and Jack shrug, and start throwing fists at each other. The Badass gets Jack down early and goes for the cover, managing a one count. Caesar stays back, and The Badass locks in a side headlock on Jack in the middle of the ring. Jack fights out a few minutes later, and Caesar gets back in a clotheslines them both. Caesar goes for a cover on The Badass, and manages a one. He turns to Jack who has sat up, and Caesar stares in shock. He starts to run, but Jack trips him, and locks in the Ripper Stretch.

Caesar starts the painful crawl towards the ropes. Jack pulls him back when he's inches away, and is hit with a BIG BOOT from The Badass when he gets back. The Badass goes for the cover on Jack.

"One…. Two…." Jack kicks out, and all three men are down. Suddenly, the lights go out. Everyone is confused. It stays dark for about ten seconds, and when the lights come back on, Poison is standing in the middle of the ring, and the ref is knocked out. He looks down at all three men, and picks up Jack Vinson. He slaps him awake, and Jack goes for a pele kick. Poison ducks, and Does a belly to belly Suplex! Then picks him back up, and connects with Romanian Glory! Jack Vinson is out cold, and Anthony walks out demanding for Poison to get out of the ring. He does, and the two brawl on the outside.

Anthony hits his Foxhole to the face of Poison making him stumble, and he picks him up and connects with his Fox bomb to him on the concrete ramp way. Poison is out cold.

The match in the ring continues, and Caesar goes for the cover on Jack. The ref regains conscious.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "The American Badass barely saves the match. The crowd is in shock.

"What a save by The American Badass!" Shad comments.

The American Badass picks up Caesar and chucks him out of the ring. The Badass covers Jack himself.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Jack kicks out! The Badass is growing frustrated at this point, and brings Jack up by his throat. He lifts him up, and choke slams him! Caesar suddenly comes back in and uppercuts The Badass. He goes for the cover on Jack while the Badass recovers.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The Badass goes to break it up, but is too late.

"Here is your winner, and STILL UW champion, Caesar!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Anthony has a mic at ringside now. "As the theme of UWAs second PPV, July's Demise has been set to Fatal 4 Way matches, here's what I see. Caesar, you will defend your championship against Jack Vinson, The American Badass, and now, because I have no other ideas, and he's getting on my last nerve, I will give the last spot to, Poison!" The crowd boos that last option. "Only if Poison can defeat El Gigante next time, and if he survives that, if he can also defeat Big Daddy W the show after." The crowd cheers. "And whichever one he loses to; the winner will get into the UW championship match!" Once again the crowd cheers. "Good night everybody!" Anthony says before walking to the back.

After the show:

Backstage:

Anthony is nervously walking away, hoping no one is about to jump him, and suddenly, he feels a hand tap his shoulder, he turns around and gets ready to defend himself.

"Oh hey, Jessica." Anthony says nervously as he puts his hands down.

"Anthony, hey. Jasmine told me you wanted to hang out." She says nervously.

"Oh yeah, um, let's lay some stuff down, I know you're into, girls, and I have a girlfriend, so, can we understand each other?" Anthony implies, waiting for a slap to the face.

"Yeah, I hear there's a good bar in Downtown Atlanta." She says as she gets in the back seat of his car. Anthony smiles and gets in the driver's side. Cynthia is sitting Shotgun.

"We have a new traveler hon!" Cynthia looks to the back, and smiles.

"Finally I can hang out with another girl." She says as they leave the parking lot of the UWA arena.

 **A/N: I know, putting too much attention on my own character, but I am trying to not be like that. So, Fatal 4 Way matches for EVERY championship in UWA. Now I need some mid-card style matches, so the show can be longer. Leave some suggestions in** **the Reviews, or PM me with the suggestion. I reply to all PMs that I get for the most part. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next time, Thank you!**

 **One other thing, this will mark the beginning of the weekly shows! I will start putting these up on Friday's! The every other day schedule is making it very hard to make these shows good, and that's what I've been hoping to do.**

 **Also, a shout out to benjones080599 for the main event idea. And another shout out to OurWWEFanGirl for the PPV name again. Also a shout out to EVERYONE who has dedicated time into characters and stories, all of you have done an impressive job with what you've come up with, and I cannot be prouder to have a community like this behind me, so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to look at this and evaluate it. Thank you. Peace!**


	15. Show 11: You expected a cool title?

**A/N: Show #11 will feature the #1 contender matches mentioned in last show, and Ben Jones will face another obstacle on his way to July's Demise. Who? Read on to find out!**

Before the Show:

Turn It up plays, and Bayley walks out with Trivolt to the ringside area. They kiss at the announce table.

I Knew You Were Trouble: By Taylor Swift plays (I need theme suggestions for Cynthia), and Cynthia walks out to the ringside area as well.

Show #11:

"Welcome to UWA, I am Cynthia joined ringside by Bayley and Trivolt. Anthony will be joining us shortly." Cynthia introduces.

"That child will be joining us at commentary?" Trivolt asks.

"Trey? Honey, be nice to him alright?"

"Fine…" He answers disappointed.

Renegade plays, and Anthony comes out. He doesn't do anything flashy, he just walks to the ring.

"Anthony looks like he's all business tonight." Trivolt notices the serious look on Anthony's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Anthony looks upset about something. "I have some horrible news for you all…" He takes a sniffle. "I have to do commentary tonight with Trivolt." This earns a laugh from the audience, and Bayley and Cynthia at ringside. "Stop laughing, it's not funny." Anthony suddenly can't help but laugh. Everyone laughs for a minute. "I had to work hard to come up with that." Trivolt flips him the bird. "Look everyone, Trivolt's bird is flying." Anthony laughs again. "Alright, seriously though, Ben Jones, you took on my FIRST challenge last week, now it's time to face your next challenge. To confirm no interference, you will compete in the cage used in the Contract in the Cage match at Heat Wave, but you will not get any help or have any way out. You may ask, who is your opponent? Well, that will be a surprise for you, in the main event tonight!" Anthony takes in the cheers, as the cage is slightly lowered. "Oh, and we can't forget Poison, if you don't remember, he will be taking on El Gigante tonight for a shot at advancing to face Big Daddy W for a shot at the UW championship Fatal 4 Way!" More cheers.

Trivolt gets in the ring.

"Look, Anthony, my horrible un adopted son." Everyone laughs again.

"Also your boss just FYI."

"I have an idea for a match tonight."

"Oh." Anthony puts in a surprised face.

"Yeah, how about we get the women involved. Your lady vs Mine, right now!" The crowd pops and starts chanting YES!"

"You all want to see that?" The crowd pops again. "Well, I am for giving people what they want, they've seen Fox vs Trivolt, so I guess Bayley vs Cynthia can kick off the show!" The crowd pops one more time. Cynthia looks nervous and Bayley is surprised.

The pairs switch places and a ref gets into the ring to a HUGE pop.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two shake hands, and lock up.

"My good friend Tank Gibbs taught Cynthia everything she knows, so this should be an interesting match." Anthony comments.

"Tank Gibbs, how is the SOB anyways?"

"He called your match in the tournaments, so he's good. Same old Tank." Anthony laughs.

"So, still a dick?"

"Meh, mainly to you." Anthony laughs again.

Bayley wrestles Cynthia to the ground, and Bayley keeps her like that. Bayley hits her with a right hand, and Cynthia covers her face.

"Just a quick note, Cynthia has actually come up with her signature moves and finishing moves for just such an occasion. Her signatures are known as 'The Kiss' which is a BIG BOOT, and I kid you not 'The Tease' which is an elbow drop, where she poses afterwards, and I like the later part of that move." Anthony chuckles a little. "Also, her finishers are known as 'The Love Machine', which is an STF. She has the 'Kiss My Feet' which is a Curb stomp, yes unlike WWE, we use moves like that still. And lastly, she has a move known as the Heavenly Love Frog splash, which looks beautiful." Anthony blushes as he says that.

"You want to see all of those don't you?" Trivolt asks, turning back to the match.

Cynthia has slowly gotten to her feet, and she shoves Bayley into the ropes, and connects with her Kiss boot.

"There's the Kiss!" Anthony exclaims. Cynthia goes for the cover.

"One…. Two..." Bayley kicks out. Cynthia looks in disbelief, and brings Bayley to her feet. She lifts her up, and connects with her Bayley-to-Belly Suplex.

"Bayley-To-Belly! For the win!" Trivolt exclaims. Bayley goes for a cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Cynthia kicks out. Bayley sits up in shock, sweat running down her forehead.

"These two women giving a hell of an opening match!" Anthony calls. Trivolt nods his head in agreement.

Bayley gets a pele kick for helping Cynthia to her feet. Cynthia then locks in The Love Machine.

"Oh my god! Bayley could tap!" Anthony calls. Bayley starts pulling herself towards the ropes. Cynthia pulls harder. Bayley's neck looks like it could snap. Bayley barely gets the strength to reach the ropes, and forces the break. Cynthia drags Bayley to the middle of the ring, and runs off the ropes. She goes for the elbow, and connects. She stands up and poses afterwards, completing the Tease. Anthony's jaw drops, but Bayley rolls Cynthia up.

"One…. Two…." Cynthia gets her hand on the bottom rope, breaking the count. Cynthia super kicks Bayley. She doesn't go for the cover, but instead gets on the top rope.

"She's going for Heavenly Love!" Anthony calls. She jumps, and Bayley rolls out of the way. Cynthia springs to her feet, and falls right into Bayley's arms, she connects with another Bayley-To-Belly, and goes for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, it's Bayley!"

"I'll admit, Cynthia put up a good fight, but Bayley wins!" Trivolt brags.

"Vince is not going to be happy with me about this, but do I care? NO! Vince, you appeared on my show, so your talent can appear on my show!" Anthony points out. "And you know what, I might end up signing Bayley, who the hell knows?!"

"Geez Anthony, calm down." Trivolt pats Anthony's shoulder.

Cynthia stands up as Bayley celebrates in the ring, and Cynthia turns her to face her. They stare at each other for a minute, catching their breath. Cynthia holds out her hand, and Bayley shakes it.

"There's some respect for you." Trivolt points out, holding out his own hand to Anthony.

"We've been at this for a while, so sure." Anthony shakes Trivolt's hand, and they nod to each other before turning back to the action.

"Well, as our ladies join us back at ringside, after showing mutual respect to each other, up next, Jack Vinson takes on Suke, who hasn't appeared since the Contract in a cage match." Trivolt says.

"I can't believe you're doing legit commentary." Anthony says, sarcasm in his voice.

"I can't believe I haven't punched you yet." Trivolt says with sarcasm in his own voice.

"I can't believe I haven't told you both to shut up yet!" Cynthia says with harshness in her voice.

"He started it." Anthony and Trivolt say at the same time. Bayley is laughing at ringside.

"I love you guys!" She says happily.

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays. The crowd pops, and the lights come back on, and Jack is standing in the ring.

Asiattacker plays and Suke takes to the stage, and looks ready to kick ass. He walks down to the ring.

"This match could put one of these two into a title hunt in the future." Anthony comments.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Suke goes for the kicks to the knees of Jack early. Jack blocks most of them, but one lucky strike gets his knee, and he collapses. Suke roundhouse kicks the back of Jack's head, and he falls. Suke runs the ropes, but Jack rolls underneath, then gets back to his feet, barely leapfrogging over Suke. On that rebound, he connects with a dropkick, and goes for the first cover of the matchup, managing a one.

Jack goes for the Ripper Stretch early, but Suke fights out, and locks in a modified Sharpshooter.

"Jack might tap here early!" Anthony comments.

Jack fights his way to the bottom rope, and gets there. Jack slowly gets to his feet, and Suke runs at him. Jack ducks, and Suke flies over the top rope, landing on the apron. Jack turns around into a right hand. He falls on his back. Suke leaps over the ropes, and lands a 450 splash on Jack, going for the pin.

"One… Two…" Jack kicks out! Suke is furious, and goes on the attack again. Jack ducks a punch, and comes off the ropes, hitting a crazy clothesline! Both men are down.

The crowd starts chanting "White Chapel" as both men get to their feet. Suke stumbles towards Jack, and Jack lifts him up for the Ripper Slam, and connects! He sits stunned for a moment, and lays across him for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Suke kicks out, and in the process slides Jack to where he can reach his legs. Suke locks in his new submission known as the Japanese Clutch (Which is something like Austin Aries' submission move). Jack looks ready to tap, but reaches. Suke pulls him back to the center of the ring, and Jack fights for another minute, before he passes out. The ref knows this, and calls for the bell. Suke lets go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by Knock out, Suke!" Suke celebrates on the top turnbuckle, taunting Jack as the doctors check on him.

"I don't think this is over. That was to easy." Anthony says as the doctors help Jack out of the ring. He is helped all the way to the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now, some tag team action, as the UWA tag team champions the Bullet Club take on Team Polar for the first time ever here next!" Anthony announces.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For life!" Johnny Shadow and Jared come out with the UWA tag belts on their shoulders. Johnny does his introduction of the group, and the two walk down to the ring.

"They know they have a Fatal 4 Way tag team match at UWA July's Demise in a few weeks." Trivolt calls. "A match you made."

"Can I also point out, that Jared looks fine, even after that crap he tried to put past me last week!" Anthony comments.

Team Polar take to the stage, and El Penguino and El Buho look great.

"These two competing for the first time since the first round of the UWA tag team tournament! Imagine if they were to knock off the Bullet Club tonight!" Anthony calls.

"That would be huge!" Cynthia comments.

"Oh, look, they're already going at it!" Trivolt calls, and sure enough, Team Polar and BC are throwing fists at each other in the ring. The BC throw Team Polar out easily, and they start to regroup, but suddenly, The Freelancers (Luke and Edward) run down, and they beat up the BC, to the delight of the crowd. After a bit, The Disciples (Sabotage and Lime) run down. They make quick work of The Freelancers, and Bullet Club come in and the two teams stare each other down, and suddenly, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres run down, and The Disciples go to Bullet Club's side and face off with DJ and Dylan. Anthony stands up from commentary.

"Woah, woah, woah! Guys, this is out of hand, so here's what we're going to do. Next week, we're going to have an eight man tag team match! This one will be The Monarchy and The Freelancers, taking on the team of The Disciples, and Bullet Club. The crowd goes nuts, and Anthony sits back down, as the lines are drawn.

"A huge announcement from Anthony, I can't wait for that match!

"Up next, more singles action, as The American Badass goes one on one with our newest competitor, Pol The King, who if you paid attention, made his debut in the battle royal two shows back." Anthony says.

You're Gonna Pay plays, and The American Badass rides his motorcycle to and around the ring, before revving the engine a few times.

"The American Badass, blowing a shot at the UW championship last week in that triple threat match, has a second chance, as he goes into the Fatal 4 Way at July's Demise two weeks from Monday, on July 25th." Anthony points out.

"This man has put on some impressive matches in UWA so far, and he looks to add this one to his list." Cynthia says.

Pol the King enters the arena to the lovely boos of the crowd.

"Show respect for royalty!" Trey exclaims, doing the bowing motion with his hands.

Pol gets into the ring and stares down The American Badass. The American Badass stares back, with soulless eyes.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Pol runs out of the ring, and does a lap. The Badass gets annoyed by this, and catches him at the start of his second with a BIG BOOT! Pol looks to be out. The Badass gets him back in the ring, and goes for a cover, managing a two.

The Badass Sits Pol up, and runs the ropes, he looks for another big boot, but Pol ducks. Pol stands upright, and ducks a clothesline. The Badass rebounds into a dropkick. Pol goes for the pin, managing a two.

Pol waits for him to stand up, and goes for the Shoulder press, which he connects with. The Badass goes down, and looks unconscious, but Pol lifts him up. He gets set up for his King's Decree (Powerbomb piledriver), but The Badass was playing possum. He fights out of it, and lifts Pol over his shoulders, setting up for the last ride. Caesar suddenly walks to the stage. Pol leapfrogs out of the Last ride due to the distraction. Pol rolls up The Badass.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, Pol The King!"

"What an upset!" Anthony says, just as shocked as everyone.

"All hail royalty!" Trey says, doing the bowing motion once again. Anthony stands up again.

"Alright, Pol, you've shown you have what it takes, regardless of a distraction, so I'm going to offer you a challenge. If you win next week, against Caesar himself, you will be added to July's Demise UW championship match!" The crowd pops, and Pol starts taunting Pol.

"A huge announcement from Anthony over there." Bayley says.

"Well, I am a fair company man." Anthony winks over at Bayley.

"True." Trey agrees.

"Now, we are going into overtime, as we extend our show. The next match is another women's match, and you two can relax, because it's a triple threat between Xana, Shinny, and Katrina Love, where the winner gets into the Women's championship Fatal 4 Way!" Anthony announces.

Xana and Shinny walk out together.

"These two have to remember that they're fighting for a shot at the Women's championship Fatal 4 Way!" Anthony comments.

"Yeah, in matches like this it's every, well in this case woman, for themselves." Trey calls.

"But these two may work as a unit for a time, and make it one on one!" Cynthia calls.

"But how long will that last?" Bayley questions.

Katrina Love walks to the stage, and taunts the crowd with a twirl before doing a hair flip.

"Honestly, I have been impressed with this young lady's performance over the few weeks she's been here. After she took out Levi- The Great a few shows back, I am honestly pulling for her in this match." Anthony bravely says, as she gets into the ring.

"You did have a thing for heels." Cynthia playfully punches his arm.

"Well, not all of them were heels." Anthony looks over at Bayley, and blushes slightly.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The three women circle each other.

Katrina runs outside, and takes a breath at ringside. Xana and Shinny shrug to each other, and start circling.

Xana and Shinny lock up for the first time. Xana gets the advantage, and Shinny forces her to let go. They look at each other once again, and start circling. Katrina walks around the ringside area. Xana looks like he's about to lock up with Shinny again, and the two lock up again. Xana breaks out and delivers a right hand to Shinny's face. Shinny stares up, after checking her lip for blood. Xana chuckles at her friend. Katrina suddenly yanks Shinny out of the ring, and clotheslines her on the outside. Katrina slips into the ring, and Xana lifts her up and connects with a military press slam. She goes for the cover.

"One… Two…" It's broken up by Shinny, who shoves Xana to the outside. She turns around to face Katrina, and gets brought down by her legs. Katrina turns Shinny over, and locks in her Love Lockdown, which is a modified Lion tamer submission. Shinny struggles for a minute, and Xana starts stirring on the outside. Shinny reaches for the ropes, and looks like she's passed out. The ref goes to check her. Her arm falls to the mat once, twice, and on the third, Xana gets in and keeps the hand from touching the mat. Katrina breaks the hold, thinking she has won, but runs into a big boot from Xana. Xana then runs the ropes, connecting with the Prone Splash. She goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina kicks out, barely. Xana stands up and forces Katrina to her feet, but takes an enziguri for her troubles. Katrina goes for the cover now.

"One… Two… Thr- "Shinny breaks it up. Nobody can believe she is still conscious.

Shinny hits her sniper shot boot after Xana gets to her feet. Shinny ducks a clothesline from Katrina, and goes for it once again, but Katrina connects with her Explorer Suplex! She doesn't stop there. She does a handstand in the ring, and connects with a leg drop, before standing up again, and hitting a perfect moon sault. She finally locks in the Love Lockdown on Shinny once again.

Shinny struggles once more, but this time ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, by submission, and the final woman in the UWA women's title match, Katrina Love!"

"An effort was made here tonight by Katrina Love, but also an amazing effort from Shinny and Xana. Katrina is potentially the one who will win the Women's title two weeks from Monday. Will she walk out with the gold?" Anthony inquires.

Xana gets into the ring to check on Shinny, and respectfully helps her to the back. Suddenly, something appears on the tron.

 _At July's Demise..._

The tron goes black, and ice starts covering the tron.

 _Bow down, to the ice queen..._

The tron goes dark again, and everyone is confused.

"I don't know what just happened, but ladies and gentlemen, Katrina Love is in the Fatal 4 Way!" Anthony exclaims.

Backstage:

Jessica and Jasmine were both watching the match unfold, and Call walks in. Jess jumps to her feet, and embraces her.

"Well, we've got our final competitor for the Fatal 4 Way." Jess says.

"I heard, and no matter how the match ends, there are no hard feelings, right guys?" Call asks, concerned for their friendship.

"Of course." Jess says with a smile.

"Same here." Jasmine says reassuringly. They all hug it out.

Ringside:

"A touching moment, but up next, the co-main event match, The Sanguine Coven's downfall begins with Poison taking on El Gigante!" Anthony announces.

El Gigante walks slowly towards the ring.

"The giant who was only eliminated by the whole Bullet Club, including Styles, Gallows, and Anderson. His only singles match in UWA was against Big Daddy W, and if he wins here tonight, he will take him on in a rematch next week for a shot at the UW championship Fatal 4 Way!" Trey calls.

Army of the Night plays and Poison makes a beeline to the ring. He slides in, and starts delivering rights and lefts to the gut of El Gigante. Poison starts slowing down, and the ref officially begins the match.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

El Gigante shoves Poison out of the way after a while, and goes to work on Poison. Ben Jones suddenly runs down, and looks like he's going to punch El Gigante, but knocks out Poison.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, by Disqualification, Poison!" Anthony suddenly realizes the situation, and puts his face in his hands. Ben Jones then helps Poison to his feet, and the two double team Gigante. Anthony gets into the ring to even the odds, and clotheslines them both out of the ring. Anthony asks for a mic.

"Alright, Poison, you take your freaking DQ win, you cheap bastard!" The crowd pops to Anthony's words. "But next week, when you face Big Daddy W, if ANYONE interferes in the match, that's it, no title match for Poison!" Anthony leaves the ring. "Ben Jones, you might as well get in the cage, and prepare to get your ass kicked!" Ben nods to Poison and Poison leaves the arena.

"Finally, the main event, as the ref gets set up in the cage, Ben Jones will be dethroned, by the opponent I have chosen for him to face inside that cage tonight!" Anthony says, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Come on Anthony, you've kept it secret for a while now, who is it?" Trivolt asks.

"Like the UWA universe, you'll have to wait." Anthony laughs evilly.

Ben Jones climbs up a ladder and gets into the cage, terrified.

"I love the fear he has on his face right now!" Anthony says smugly.

"He probably is because A, the cage is full on steel. There's no mat up there for him to land on if he gets slammed. And B, he has no clue who his opponent is." Trey points out. Ben Jones climbs a ladder into the cage, after handing an official the title on the bottom.

"I hope you enjoyed it Ben, because after tonight, it won't be yours anymore!" Anthony is determined.

Everyone waits anxiously as Ben Jones paces on one side of the cage. Anthony stands up at ring side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Ben Jones' opponent, is from IWO! The first IWO superstar to come over to UWA and compete, is about to walk out of here with the UWA championship! From Wisconsin, standing 6 foot 1, weighing in at 225 pounds! The Anarchist… RYANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MAVERICK!" Anthony announces, and the crowd pops, as flames appear on the stage. Then a man walks out through it. He is wearing a red and orange shirt with smoky letters that say 'Fight through the flames'.

"That man looks like he just went to Hell and fought out of it." Trey comments.

"He is going to be the one to take out Ben Jones here tonight!" Anthony is going nuts.

"Whatever you say." Trey calls, as Ryan gets into the cage. Ben backs away, terrified, and Ryan slams the trapdoor shut. The crowd goes nuts, chanting "Holy shit!" which amazes Anthony.

"Start the match ref!" Anthony yells.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ben Jones gulps, and takes a deep breath. Ryan charges him, and runs into the corner of the cage. Ben starts with the rights and lefts to the stomach of Ryan, keeping him over there for the moment. Ben tries not to let up, but fatigue gets to him, and Ryan takes advantage. He goes for the barrage of rights and lefts now, but Ryan doesn't slow.

Ryan slams Ben down, hard, and goes for the cover, managing a one. Ben crawls to a corner of the cage, and sits there. Ryan stares at him for a moment, and suddenly runs full steam ahead, going for a cannonball. Ben rolls out of the way, and Ryan looks like he's in agony. He's holding his back, and is jumping around like a fish. Ben goes for a quick cover.

"One… Two…" Ryan kicks out. Ben looks ready to go for him once again. Ben forces him to his feet, but gets shoved hard into the corner of the cage once again.

"Yes, he's about to go for the cannonball!" Anthony calls, excited. Ryan walks to the other corner, then breaks into full sprint, connecting this time with the cannonball! Ben looks like he's unconscious. Ryan goes for the cover.

"One… Two…" Ben kicks out to the dismay of Ryan and Anthony at ringside. Anthony throws down his headset, and goes to get a ladder from under the ring.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" Cynthia questions.

Ben gets to his feet, and super kicks Ryan. He falls close to the trapdoor, and Anthony sets the ladder up. He balances it, and starts climbing. Ben starts stirring. Anthony opens the trapdoor, and puts his head in the cage. Ben forces it shut on his head, and Anthony loses his footing, and falls from the top of the ladder onto the mat. He flops, and stops moving. Cynthia immediately jumps up from ringside, and slides into the ring to check on him.

The match up top keeps going, and Ryan goes for a super kick. Ben ducks, does a quick cut throat, and locks in the Bite. Ryan falls onto the cage floor, and passes out. The ref checks him three times, and he doesn't move.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, by submission, and STILL UWA champion, Ben Jones!" Ben Jones takes the ladder down to the ring, and takes his title from ringside, before running away.

Trivolt and Bayley get in and check on Anthony. The official is making sure Ryan is okay in the cage. He starts coming to his senses, and the cage is lowered slightly, as Trey and Cynthia move Anthony to the ringside area, so the official and Ryan Maverick don't have to climb down a ladder without being crushed under the cage.

Anthony starts moving a little bit, but the stretcher reaches the ringside area and he's still unable to stand. Ryan gets out, and walks out under his own power, frustrated.

Anthony gets taken out on the stretcher with Cynthia, Trey, and Bayley all getting into the ambulance with him. The final vision of the show is the ambulance leaving the arena.

 **A/N: Another great/longer show in the books! Also, now character signups are OFFICALLY closed, thank you to everyone who has submitted characters, I will do my best with them.**

 **Anyways, Anthony may be hurt! Is this going to have a big toll on the UWA title match at July's Demise? Possibly, maybe some big pushes in the next couple of weeks, you'll have to wait, and don't be asking about it, because I won't answer! While I try to answer questions about some things, this is one I am going to keep to myself, and let you guys figure out! Thanks for reading. Peace**


	16. Show 12: Final one before July's Demise

**A/N:….**

Before the show:

The arena is filled, but it is done silently. No one saw Anthony, Trey, Bayley, or Cynthia come in. There were still people filing into the arena. Nobody went out to the commentary table either. There was chaos backstage as well.

Show #12:

Tank Gibbs takes to the stage, and nervously puts a mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the UWA universe. I have some horrible news. Last week, while being taken to the hospital, the ambulance Anthony was being taken in was in an accident." The crowd gasped. "We have some live footage of the car that hit, but the driver was not found." The crowd booed as the footage was shown. "Anthony wasn't alone in the ambulance, there was Trey better known to you guys as Trivolt, Bayley, and Cynthia. Now, Anthony is okay, but has been hospitalized for a time that is unknown to anyone here." More boos. "Now, he is talking, so he made four matches here tonight." The crowd was quiet. "Firstly, in the case in which Trey and Anthony can't make it to July's Demise, there are two more qualifying matches for the Fatal 4 Way. The first one, which will kick off the show, will be Levi- The Great taking on David Knot." The crowd popped. "Later on in the night though, Freddy Escobar will take on Kenny Omega!" The crowd popped once again. "There will be that 8 man tag team match with Monarchy and Team Polar taking on the Disciples and The Bullet Club!" Another pop. The crowd starts chanting "Thank you Foxdre", even though he isn't there. "One more thing, Poison will be taking on Big Daddy W in the Main Event, and if Ben Jones interferes, there is no title match in his future!" The crowd pops. "Enjoy the show, and your commentary team for the week!"

Do It with Flair plays, and Charlotte, the WWE Women's champion walks out to the stage, doing her thing, getting a woo chant from the crowd.

Sky's the Limit plays, and Sasha Banks gets a pop when she enters the arena.

Celtic Invasion plays, and Becky Lynch enters the arena after causing smoke to appear on the stage. The three 'horsewomen' walk down to ringside.

"Welcome to the UWAs 12th show, and it's second weekly one! I am WWE women's champion Charlotte, being joined by the boss Sasha Banks, and the Irish Lass kicker, Becky Lynch." Charlotte says.

"It's awesome to be here, and we hope our forth horsewoman, Bayley, is okay. I cannot wait for her return." Becky says.

"Prayers with her, as we get ready to have our opening match, of Levi- The Great will take on David Knot, who is representing the Sanguine Coven in this match, hopefully this will be an interesting one.

War plays, and Levi makes his way to the ring. He looks to be in a fighting mood.

"A man who said he didn't care about the UWA championship is looking ready to kick ass to get into the match for it!" Becky says with her accent obvious.

"He's as ready as his opponent probably is." Sasha says.

The lights dimmed, and David Knot stepped into a spotlight on the stage, with Eric Appelbaum at his side.

"This man turned on the UWA when he joined the Sanguine Coven back at July's Demise. But along with Eric Appelbaum, he is just a pawn in that game. Even if he wins this match tonight, he's just going to lie down for Ben Jones to retain most likely." Becky comments.

"A good point, but Becky, that's not going to happen with a championship on the line." Charlotte counters. Becky grunts in frustration.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eric stands at ringside near the three horsewomen. David and Levi lock up. Levi gets the upper hand. It's a great start for him, being on a cold streak since he arrived.

"Levi is the underdog in this match, having no official wins since arriving here." Charlotte says.

David turns it around quickly, and Irish whips Levi off the ropes. Levi takes a shoulder tackle, and David goes for a pin, managing a one.

David goes back on the attack, but Levi rolls out of the way, and delivers a huge chop to David's chest, getting a woo chant from the crowd. He delivers another one, and another one. Then he Irish whips him off the ropes. He connects with his thunderbolt high knee. He goes for a cover.

"One… Two…" David kicks out. No one can believe it. Levi waits for David to get up, but as this is happening, Eric distracts the ref. David gets up, and Levi is standing behind the ref. David pushes Levi into the ref, knocking him into Eric, taking him off the ring apron. The ref is out cold, as David connects with his spin kick! He goes for the cover, but the referee is down. David goes out of the ring, and grabs a steel chair from under the ring.

 **Fun fact: First time weapons have been used in UWA aside to a ladder.**

He takes the chair and lifts it above his head, but Levi low blows him, and rolls him up. The ref is still down though. David rolls through, and delivers another spin kick. Noticing that the ref is down, Eric gets in the ring. But Adrian Watts runs down. He takes Eric out once again, this time hitting a Watt Bomb on the floor. The ref starts coming to his senses, as David goes to cover Levi.

"One… Two… Thr- "Levi kicks out! It's crazy! David lifts Levi up.

"Stay down you son of a bitch!" He yells. Levi flips him the bird, and kicks him in the stomach, connecting with the Unwanted death stunner. The crowd explodes, as Levi crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner for the first time ever, and new entrant into the Fatal 4 Way match, Levi- The Great!"

"What a moment for that man, going from losing to a woman to being a contender in the UWA championship match!" Becky says, just as shocked as everyone.

"You deserve it!" chants start echoing through the arena as Levi leaves.

Backstage:

Tank Gibbs is rubbing his forehead, and he is approached by Ben Jones and Poison.

"Can I help you guys?" Tank asks, looking down at Ben.

"Yeah, I just have a question. Since Anthony isn't here, do I have to defend my title tonight?" Ben asks nervously.

"Actually yes. You will defend that title, against…" He gets really close to Ben. "Me."

"You?" Ben looks at Poison. "You think you can take me?" Ben is in his face.

"Probably not, but I'll whoop your ass before you pin me." He looks at Poison. "Tell your bodyguards not to get involved in this match either, unless your too scared."

"I am not afraid, and I'll prove it." Ben walks away, frustrated.

Suddenly, Tank feels someone bump into him. It's Eric Appelbaum, who comes back all pissed about what just happened.

"Alright, look, I am really pissed off right now, and I DEMAND you put me in a match tonight!" Eric balls up his fists.

"Woah there, Eric, you need to calm down. You can have a match, in fact, you and Adrian Watts can have a match tonight, in a parking lot brawl!" Eric smiles and chuckles.

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs." He walks towards the parking lot area.

Ringside:

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, aside to the announcements that were just made, with my best friend Tank Gibbs taking on Ben Jones later tonight and a Parking Lot Brawl between Eric Appelbaum and Adrian Watts, up next, he has also made a women's match, The Batista sisters will be in tag team action, taking on the team of Skyler and Diana Batist for the first time ever."

Skyler and Diana make their way to the ring, together. They hug on the stage, and Diana belly dances on the way to the ring. Skyler levitates slightly off the ground towards the ring. The crowd pops as Skyler suddenly jumps into the ring. Diana follows, and the two embrace in the ring. The crowd pops.

The Batista sisters, Jessica (with the women's belt) and Jasmine, enter to their father's theme. The crowd goes nuts. They get in the ring in their own unique ways, and they both get on a ring post, and showboat. They step down, and take to their respective corner.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jessica starts against Skyler. The two have faced off before, so they nod and tap hands. They lock up, and Jess takes her down. They fight for control over each other in this position for a minute, before Skyler slips out. They stare each other down.

"This is shaping to be a good bout between these teams." Becky says.

Skyler gets control, twisting Jess's arm, and pulling her towards Diana. Diana makes the tag, and the two double clothesline Jess. Diana goes for the cover, and manages a one. She locks Jess in a sitting headlock. Jess fights for a bit, and gets out of it slowly. She elbows Diana in the stomach and comes off the ropes, her sister Jasmine making the tag. The ref sees it, as Diana clotheslines Jess. Jasmine leaps off the top rope, and lands a cross body on Diana, going for the cover for a two count. Jasmine lays a right hand to Skyler on the apron, and Jess gets back onto the apron on the other side. Jasmine goes for the Bang Bang! She connects, and looks towards her sister, but realizes she's not on the apron. She is getting beaten down by Katrina on the outside. The ref calls for a DQ, and Jasmine gets out to aid her sister. She fights Katrina to the back. Skyler and Diana offer their assistance to Jess, and she accepts. Sky hands Jess her women's title, and they carry her to the back.

Backstage:

Jasmine is laying lefts and rights into Katrina, and they run into Call. Call elbows Katrina in the back of the head, and she falls unconscious.

"Thanks…" Jasmine is out of breath. Jess joins the two, and holds her title above her head while looking down at Katrina.

Ringside:

Another turn of events has occurred, but up next, a HUGE eight man tag team match, with Monarchy teaming with Team Polar to take on The BC and the Disciples!"

Team Polar take to the stage to a pop, the crowd behind them.

"These Lucha fighters have done things I've never imagined, but this is their first match since the first round of the UWA tag team tournament." Sasha points out. Team Polar, El Buho, and El Penguino enter the ring, and wait for their 'teammates' to enter.

Courtesy Call plays, and DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out to the ring, they don't acknowledge their teammates, and just wait for Bullet Club to come out.

The Disciples take to the stage, and they walk down to the bottom of the entrance ramp, and wait anxiously for BC.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and Johnny and Jared take to the stage. Johnny starts to deliver the speech, but is cut off as DJ and Dylan have ran past The Disciples to get their hands on BC. The crowd is going nuts. Team Polar shrug to each other, and they run across the ring. The do suicide dives onto Sabotage and Lime on the outside. Then they go to assist Monarchy, as they are getting demolished by the BC. El Penguino brawls with Johnny onto the entrance ramp, but takes a kick to the stomach, and gets hit with his Shadoudoraibā on the top of the stage. The crowd ohhs. Meanwhile, Jared and El Buho brawl back down to the ringside area, and they get on top of the announce table. Jared kicks El Buho in the stomach, and delivers his Hīrōkirā, which crashes through the announce table!

"Oh my god!" Becky exclaims, as Jared flies to his feet. He screams and El Buho doesn't move.

"I guess that's the tag team match…" Sasha says, shocked at what just happened.

Johnny and Jared stand tall, and do the "Too Sweet" taunt at the top of the ramp to the delightful boos, with their tag team titles held high. But the Freelancers run out, and demolish them. They hold the titles up, and drop them on BC before leaving the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know what just happened, but next, Freddy Escobar vs Kenny Omega, winner gets into the UWA championship Fatal 4 Way along with Levi, Adrian Watts, and if he's still champion, Ben Jones." Charlotte says.

Smooth plays, and Freddy Escobar walks towards the ring, he gets to the bottom of the ramp, and is blindsided by Kenny Omega. Kenny throws Freddy into the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kenny attacks Freddy on the mat. Freddy rolls through, and does the same thing. This goes three times until Freddy gets up, and does a takedown on Kenny. He manages a quick one count.

"These two going fast and furious, representing Monarchy and Bullet Club." Charlotte points out.

Kenny goes for a quick super kick, but Freddy Escobar ducks out of it, and hits a super kick of his own. It echoes through the arena, but Kenny doesn't fall on his back, he just stumbles. Freddy clotheslines him out of the ring, and waits for him to get back to his feet. He then does a suicide dive to the outside. Kenny hits his head on the announce table. Kenny looks like he's out cold. He doesn't move, and he doesn't even flinch. Charlotte is the first to realize that he's not breathing. Charlotte kneels next to Kenny, and calls the ref to ringside. The ref checks, and holds up the X, calling for the doctors.

"Is he…" Sasha starts.

"He isn't moving, and he's barely breathing." Charlotte confirms.

The stretcher comes out, and the doctors take him out on it.

"I guess that puts Freddy Escobar into the Fatal 4 Way?" Becky questions.

"Yes, I'd assume that's the case." Charlotte confirms.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time since show # 10, King Caesar is in action against this new rising star, Pol The King, who pinned The American Badass last week, even though it was with Caesar's help, he is being given this opportunity, tonight, and if Pol wins, he makes the Fatal 4 Way match for the UW championship a Fatal 5 Way!" Sasha points out.

Pol The King enters the arena to cheers, but doesn't act like a face. He demands for the crowd to bow before him, and some of them do. He gets into the ring, and waits.

A lion's roar echoes in the arena, and Mama said knock you out plays. King Caesar walks to the ring, and acts like the good guy. He gets into the ring wearing the UW championship belt. He takes it off and hands it to the ref, right before the match starts.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

As King Ceaser and Pol lock up in a collar and elbow tie up Pol hits his head on the Ceaser's and kicks him in the knees. Pol climbs the ropes and sits on the top turnbuckle for a second to long and Ceaser punches him in the face. As Ceaser attempts to climb to the first turnbuckle Pol kicks him in the face. Pol stands up and does a drop kick on his opponent.

Pol climbs to the top turnbuckle as the New Yorker stands up. Pol jumps down for a Golden DDT!

"My new Decree: Pinning you! One, two, three." Pol says setting Ceaser up for a King's Decree. As Ceaser stands up a little dazed Pol attempts a King's Decree. But Ceaser elbows Pol in the head and kicks his back. As Ceaser slides out from Pols hands he punches Pol square in the back of the head. Once Pol turns around, Ceaser is ready with a big boot!

As Pol gets hit with the big boot Ceaser sets up the Crossface Chickenwing. Pol is struggling around trying to remove Ceaser's arm from his neck. Pol struggles for a couple minutes until he taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, everyone, we're going back to the parking lot area where Eric Appelbaum has been waiting for Adrian Watts to appear."

The match starts here!

Eric is standing around, with a lead pipe in his hand. He's clapping it on his hands, and suddenly he's blindsided, and Adrian Watts starts beating him down. He does this and a ref appears, he doesn't do anything but watch everything play out.

Eric delivers a thumb to the eye of Adrian, and Adrian falls back stunned. Eric takes his lead pipe, and starts beating down on Adrian's back. Adrian is in agony after the fifth smash with the pipe. The pipe is dented, and Eric tosses it aside. He lifts the limp body of Adrian on his shoulders, and walks towards a parked truck. He turns his back towards the truck, and slams Adrian into it. Adrian is out cold as it looks. Eric looks down at him, and looks towards the top of the truck. He goes around to the front of it, and climbs on the hood of it. He struggles a little, but gets to the top of the trailer on the back of it. He lines himself up with where Adrian is, dabs, and goes to drop the elbow.

Adrian rolls out of the way, and Eric screams in pain. Adrian slowly recovers, and crawls to cover Eric.

"One…. Two… Thr- "Eric gets his shoulder up, and locks in an anaconda vice! The ref kneels next to Adrian as Eric applies a lot of pressure around Adrian's neck. Adrian moves his knee around, and low blows Eric. The ref doesn't call it, with it being a no DQ match, lol. Eric jumps in pain. Adrian goes for his watt bomb, but Eric leapfrogs out of it. He ducks a clothesline, runs up the side of the truck, and does a backflip off of the side of the truck, bringing down Adrian in the process. He goes for a pin.

"One… Two… Thr- "Adrian kicks out. Eric sits on the parking lot ground, and grunts in pain. He looks up towards a black car. He drags Adrian towards it, and puts his head through the glass. Adrian is busted open. Eric goes up to the top of the car. He dabs, but Adrian rolls out of the way. Eric sighs, and steps off the car. Adrian hits a Watt bomb, but hits the ref in the process! He goes for a cover.

Adrian realizes the ref is not awake. He shakes him a little, and he slowly starts coming to. Adrian lifts Eric to his feet, and Irish whips him into the black car. Eric leaps off the ground and lands on the roof of the car. He jumps off and hits his NJ to Cali Flight spear off the top of the car. Eric goes for the cover immediately!

"One… Two… Three!" Eric stands up in shock. He's laughing, and he picks up Adrian. He looks towards the windshield of the black car. He points to it while doing a Joker laugh. He gets a running start, and throws Adrian through the windshield. It shatters, and Eric can't help but laugh, as the ref checks on Adrian. Eric smiles evilly, and leaves the scene victorious.

"Well, a dismantling of Adrian by Eric in the parking lot, and adding insult to injury, as Adrian is checked on in the back by the doctors, hopefully he'll make it to the Fatal 4 Way still.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the co- main event of the evening, Ben Jones defends the UWA championship for the third time against Tank Gibbs!" Becky exclaims excited to see her friend in action.

Dare to Fly plays and Tank walks out wearing a green t-shirt with an outline of a Four Leaf Clover in the middle. He showboats at the top of the entrance ramp, and notices Becky Lynch at ringside. He runs over and embraces her.

"A touching reunion for these two best friends here at ringside." Charlotte says, sympathetically. Tank enters the ring, and rips off his shirt, throwing it in the crowd. The "Tank" chants start.

Army of the Night plays, and Ben Jones walks out with the title on his shoulder. He looks nervous, but ready. He gets in and stares into Tank's eyes. The two are separated, and the ref holds up the title.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two lock up, and Tank gets the advantage. He keeps him on the mat, and gets a pin attempt, before Ben breaks out of it. He slips under the bottom rope, and takes a quick breather. Tank is on him quick, and he blindsides Ben. Ben falls, clutching the back of his neck.

"Get him Tank!" Becky cheers.

Tank gets Ben to his feet, and throws him into the barricade. It doesn't break. Ben is sitting down; the ref is at a count of 3. Tank gets into the ring, and breaks the count before getting out again. He runs and does a cannonball through the barricade.

"Yes Tank!" Becky cheers again. Both men are down. The ref gets out and checks on them both as Tank starts stirring. Tank gets to his feet, and the ref retreats into the ring, and begins the count. Tank is dizzy, but he's able to realize he needs to go after Ben. He forces him to his feet, and puts him back in the ring. He goes for the cover.

"One… Two…" Ben gets a shoulder up. Tank gets him up and sets Ben up for a Standing Shiranui. Ben fights out of it, and does the cut throat, signaling for the bite. He goes to lock it in, but Tank stumbles out of the ring, breaking it up. Tank slowly recovers on the outside. He gets up again, and is hit with a low blow.

The ref calls for the bell as a DQ. Ben is still the champ.

Ben throws the crippled Tank into the ring, and picks him up. He slaps him, and Tank's eyes go angry. He pushes Ben, and hits him with his Standing Shiranui! Ben is out cold, and Tank is pissed. Poison runs out with Eric, and the two gang up on Tank. Poison hits Romanian Glory, and Eric tells him to go get a chair. Poison obeys, and Eric sits him in the chair. He laughs, and slaps him. Eric then goes to the top rope.

"He did this out in the lot to Adrian, he's going for the…" Eric connects with what Charlotte is describing. "the NJ to Cali flight!" Eric gets to a knee, and pats Poison on the shoulder, laughing. Eric leaves the ring, and Poison stands at ringside.

The doctors come out to help Tank, but he denies their help. He limps out under his own power.

"Well, as Tank Gibbs walks out like a man, after the vicious attack by Poison and Eric, Poison will be staying in the ring to compete in the main event, next against Big Daddy W, the winner which gets into the Fatal 4 Way match for the UW championship at July's Demise!" Charlotte says, as Poison gets back into the ring, ready to face Big Daddy W.

Big Daddy W walks out to the ring, pumped by the look of him. The crowd cheers for him. He slaps some hands on his way down.

Backstage:

Ben Jones and Eric Appelbaum are found out cold by some of the UWA guys, they call for doctors, and they come to check on him. No one says anything, cause no one saw anybody do it.

Ringside:

"Well, Ben Jones and Eric Appelbaum were attacked, who could have done it?" Sasha asks.

"I have no idea, but this match is about to get underway." Charlotte comments.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Poison backs into a corner, and Big Daddy W hits a splash on him instantly. He shoves his limp corpse to the ground, and climbs to the second rope, making the ring shake. He drops another splash on him, and goes for the cover, managing an easy two count. Big Daddy picks up Poison by the throat, and sets up for the choke slam, but Poison jumps out of it, setting up for a German Suplex. Big Daddy is too heavy for him though, and he gets an elbow to the side of the head for the attempt. Poison stumbles, and Big Daddy runs at him. Poison musters the strength to lift Big Daddy off the ground enough to fling him over his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Sasha exclaims in shock!

"He just, hoisted a 400 pound plus man over his shoulder, did Poison!" Becky says.

"Unbelievable." Charlotte comments.

Poison kicks Big Daddy W out of the ring, and goes to lift him up. Big Daddy raises Poison with pure strength, and slams Poison on the ring apron. He grunts in pain and Big Daddy rolls Poison into the ring. He goes for a cover, but Poison fights out. Big Daddy Lifts Poison by the throat again, and connects with the choke slam this time! Poison rolls out of the ring on instinct, towards the entrance ramp.

On the entrance ramp, four masked figures appear. They are all wearing all black. They march towards the downed Poison. They surround him, and he starts coming to his senses. He gets back into the ring, and gets speared by Big Daddy. He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison kicks out, and the figures stay at ringside.

Poison gets to his feet, and dodges another spear from Big Daddy. He goes into the corner, and Poison connects with the Hell Kick. He then goes to the top rope, and hits a perfect moon sault onto Big Daddy. He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here is your winner, and final entry into the UW championship Fatal 4 Way, Poison!" As the match ending is called, the four figures rush the ring, and two in particular beat down on Poison. The stop, and one of them removes his mask. The face slowly comes into focus, and the crowd pops.

"That's Anthony!" Becky calls. The other one that was beating up Poison takes off his mask, and it turns out to be Trivolt! The other two take off their masks, and it turns out they're Bayley and Cynthia. The final image is the four of them staring down at the fallen Poison.

"That's all we have tonight, we are the three Horsewomen, and UWA will not have a show next week, as the PPV is another week from Monday!" Becky calls to end the show.

 **A/N: It's true, all my time will go into writing July's Demise, so I won't do another show next week, but July's Demise will make up for it! Also a shout out to Narwhal King for writing Pol vs Caesar. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Additional note: Should have mentioned this, but that would spoil the fun. The UWA championship match will now be a Six Pack Challenge match. The other matches will stay as they are. They look like this now:**

 **UWA Tag Team Championship:**

 **The Disciples vs The BC (C) vs Monarchy vs The Freelancers**

 **UW Championship match:**

 **Poison vs Jack Vinson vs King Caesar (C) vs The American Badass**

 **UWA Women's Championship:**

 **Jessica (C) vs Jasmine vs Calulla vs Katrina Love**

 **UWA Championship:**

 **Foxdre vs Trivolt vs Adrian Watts vs Ben Jones (C) vs Freddy Escobar vs Levi- The Great**

 **Also I need some mid card matches to have happen between title bouts, because even though they are the attention getters, I want other guys to get some attention as well. Lemme know what you guys want to see, and I'll do my best. Take it easy guys, and I will see you all at July's Demise, peace!**


	17. July's Demise Match Card

**A/N: A chapter dedicated to the match card of the PPV July's Demise. Not in order.**

 **UWA Championship Match:**

 **Foxdre vs Ben Jones (C) vs Trivolt vs Freddy Escobar vs Levi- The Great vs Adrian Watts**

 **UW Championship Match:**

 **Poison vs Jack Vinson vs King Caesar (C) vs The American Badass**

 **UWA Women's Championship Match:**

 **Jessica vs Jasmine vs Callula vs Katrina Love**

 **UWA Tag Team Championship Match:**

 **Bullet Club (C) vs Monarchy vs The Freelancers vs The Disciples**

 **Mid Card Matches:**

 **Big Daddy W and El Gigante vs Team Polar**

 **Shinny Gun vs Xana Explosion**

 **Eric Appelbaum vs Pol The King**

 **JIL vs ? (A surprise opponent)**

 **Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist vs Cynthia and ? (Surprise Tag Partner)**

 **Hao Sho vs Leonardo**

 **EVERY MATCH WILL MATTER! Good showings equal opportunities here.**

 **I can't wait to start this. The show will be two parts (five matches each) and there will be three mid card matches, and two championship matches per part. Enjoy!**


	18. July's Demise Part 1

**A/N: It's Finally here! July's Demise! I have STACKED this card with the best matches I could come up with! The show will be two parts, with three mid card and two title matches in each one! This chapter will feature the UW and UWA Tag Team Championship matches, and obviously three of the mid card matches! Enjoy!**

 **Also, shout out to KiranTheRay for the commentary team!**

July's Demise- July 25th 2016

Before the Show:

It feels like a Wrestlemania crowd in Madison Square Garden. It took Anthony a LONG time to talk to the arena owners and to even get permission to host the event. They agreed, but Anthony had a hell of a show to put on to allow him to come back again (That'll be the feedback of the reviews if UWA comes back or travels at all).

Anthony is taking in the view of the stage as the crowd is filing in. A group of fans in particular catch his attention. It's a group of friends from his childhood (Gene, Edwards, Ricky, Sid, Brittney, June, and Lily). He takes a deep breath, and runs backstage.

He comes back out with Cynthia, and the group socialize until it's almost show time. Anthony smiles, and leaves the group. July's Demise was ready to begin!

July's Demise!

The commentary team is stacked! This show will have some of the best commentary you will EVER see!

"Hello there, I'm Adam from , and I am joined by Jack the Jobber, and Adam Pacitti, we are here for UWAs July's Demise PPV here in Madison Square Garden New York! I am honored to be here!" Adam Blampied opens the show.

"Yeah, now Adam, we had a deal between all of us, that you wouldn't hog the commentary!" Adam Pacitti says.

"Yeah, and that for tonight, you wouldn't treat me like a five-year-old." Jack says.

"You mean like Trivolt does to Anthony?" Adam B. asks.

"Yeah, don't do that."

"Alright, fine. In the meantime, we have the first match ready here, it will be a women's match between Xana Explosion and Shinny Gunn!" Adam B. comments.

"These two ladies both failing to win a triple threat with themselves and Katrina Love in it, and therefore this match has been made for you!" Jack says.

They both enter at the same time, being tag partners, and just having this match for standings in the Women's title hunt.

The two get in the ring, and showboat, to a mixed reaction. They stand across from each other, and nod as the match gets ready to start.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"These two friends ready to battle it out!" Adam B. says.

The two lock up, and they go back and forth for a few minutes.

Xana gains the advantage, and keeps her friend down for a little bit, and goes for Shinny's legs, pushing them towards her head. Shinny struggles, and reverses the pressure, holding that for a bit. They let off each other and Shinny lifts Xana up for the Prone slam, but Xana fights out of it, and hits her a big boot! She goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Shinny kicks out, and Xana is in disbelief. She picks her up, and Xana shoves Shinny. Shinny runs back, and gets hit with a Military Press Slam! Xana then falls to a knee, but gets back up. She runs off the ropes, and goes for the prone splash. Shinny rolls out of the way, and lifts Xana up, hitting a Grenade power bomb! The crowd gasps, and Shinny goes for the cover again.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"That's it?!" Adam B. is surprised.

"I guess that makes Shinny the alpha female of the tag team." Jack says.

"Well, at least Shinny is being a good sport, and helping Xana to her feet." Adam P. says.

Shinny holds up Xana's hand, and suddenly, Xana kicks her in the stomach. She Irish whips her off the ropes, and hits her with the Military Press Slam! The crowd gasps, and Xana slaps Shinny on the ground. It was quick, and Xana walked out angrily.

"Well, Xana turning on Shinny, out of nowhere…" Jack is confused.

"My guess is that she's angry for taking the loss in that Triple Threat a while ago, but maybe not." Adam P. implies.

"Up next, the man called Hao Sho faces Leonardo, a match that could boost one of these two to a championship in their future." Adam B. says.

Hao Sho takes to the stage, and the Mortal Kombat theme plays. He does some crazy looking moves in the air before leaping from the floor into the ring. He takes in the scene, and waits for his opponent.

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo takes to the stage. He looks ready, and pulls out two katana blades (He knows what he's doing with them). He carries them down to the ring. He's in all black and is ready to face Hao Sho for the first time!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The katana blades are tossed aside, and put under the ring. Hao and Leo lock up. The two are at a standoff in that moment. They let go, and shrug to each other before throwing their right hands at each other's faces.

"This is a fist fight!" Adam B. says.

Leo gets away first, and knees Hao in the stomach. Hao flies into the air, and falls to the mat. Leo goes for a quick pin and manages a one. Leo lets Hao to his feet, and the two nod to each other.

"Respect right there." Jack says.

The two lock up again, and Hao gets the advantage. Leo fights for a moment, before breaking out and rolling out of the ring. Leo catches his breath, and the ref begins to count. Hao gets out of the ring onto the apron, but Leo trips him, bouncing Hao's head and neck off the apron. The crowd boos as Leo showboats. He rolls Hao back into the ring, and goes for a cover.

"One… Two…" Hao kicks out, favoring his neck. The ref checks on him, and Leo lets it happen. Hao stands up slowly, and collapses. The ref calls for the bell, but Hao stops him. He tells Leo to bring it. Leo chuckles, and walks towards the downed man. Hao rolls around Leo, and hits him with an enziguri. Leo looks disoriented.

"Leo has no clue what just hit him or where he is after that enziguri." Adam B. states.

Leo stumbles towards the bottom rope, and Hao runs to the opposite side. He rubs his neck, and bounces off the ropes, hitting Leo with a dropkick, which sends him to the outside. Hao is still in the ring. He goes for a suicide dive, but gets caught, and slammed spine first into the ring apron. He screams in pain, and collapses. The ref leans over him, and holds up the X. Hao isn't moving, the crowd is silent, and Anthony is coming out to see what's up.

"I think his neck is broken sir." The ref tells Anthony.

"Damn it." Anthony calls for the bell, and it rings.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What's going on?" Adam B. asks. Anthony walks over to the time keeper's area, and holds the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform, that Hao Sho may have a broken neck. Therefore, your winner by forfeit, Leonardo!" Inside the Fire hits, and Leo doesn't celebrate or showboat. He gets the mic from Anthony.

"No, no, no, no. I refuse to take this victory like this!" Leo pauses. "Hao Sho, when you get back to full health, I want a rematch! Until then, this match didn't happen!" Leo drops the mic, and leaves the ring, angered.

"A tough moment for Hao Sho, a potential broken neck, who knows how long he'll be gone for…" Adam P. says.

"Well on that note, up next, he couldn't make it to any championship matches tonight, but up next, Eric Appelbaum is in action, against Pol the King! God, sucks that King Ross isn't here…" Jack starts.

"Hey what's happening peasants!" A voice says from nowhere. Jack turns around and faces King Ross.

"Ross!? What are you doing here?" Adam B. asks.

"I'm here to see royalty compete!" He answers, putting on a headset.

"Well your about to see a good one then!" Adam P. replies.

One Hell of an Amen plays, and Eric Appelbaum enters the arena to a surprisingly mixed crowd. He showboats by dabbing on the stage. He gets to the ring, and Pol walks onto the stage. Ross stands up, and bows to him. Pol walks down to the ring, and slowly gets in.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eric takes Pol down early. It's looking terrible for him as Eric knees him in the corner. The ref forces him off, and Pol lands a slap to the face while the ref isn't looking. Pol lands a dropkick to the ribs of Eric. The crowd is in shock. He sets up Eric on the top rope. Eric kicks him, and goes for the NJ to Cali flight! Pol ducks under, and Eric rolls through. Pol leapfrogs over Eric, and lands a pele kick. Eric is stunned, and Pol goes for his King's Decree. He connects, and Eric looks to be out cold. Pol goes for an upset victory!

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric gets a foot under the bottom rope. The crowd goes nuts. Eric rolls out of the ring, and the ref checks on him. Ben Jones runs down, and is ready to take out Pol. Adrian Watts is on his heels, and drags Ben towards the back. The two brawl on the outside, and Eric gets back in as Pol is distracted, watching the brawl. Eric hits a stone cold stunner, and follows that up with a dab plus an elbow drop! He goes for the cover, but the ref is now dealing with the brawl, trying to separate the two. Eric talks the ref back into the ring, and Eric runs into another King's Decree! Pol goes for the pin.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A huge upset!" Pol leaves the ring, and Ben runs from Adrian. Eric kneels in the ring, frustrated. Adrian leaves, nodding to Eric.

"Eric doesn't look to happy about how the match ended. He had it won before Ben came out." Adam B. comments.

"Now, it's time, the first championship match of July's Demise, featuring the UW Championship Fatal 4 Way between the current champion King Caesar, Poison, Jack Vinson, and the American Badass! A stacked match, I cannot wait for this one guys." Jack says.

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays. The crowd starts chanting White Chapel. The lights come back on and Jack is in the ring. He has a creepy white eye mask pained on his face, and he looks ready.

You're Gonna Pay plays, and The American Badass rides out on a motorcycle to a pop. He rides around the ring, and revs the engine before getting in the ring.

Army of the Night plays and Poison walks out, pumped. He gets in and neither of the men in the ring back down from the big athlete.

A lion's roar echoes through MSG, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays. King Caesar makes his way to the ring with a scepter and cape. He methodically walks down to the ring.

"There's the champ! Here we go!" Adam B. says, just as Poison makes a run to attack Caesar.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Two separate brawls break out, one in the ring and one outside. It's chaos early!

The Badass and Jack fight in the ring. Jack takes The Badass down early, and goes for his Ripper Stretch.

Meanwhile, Poison is slamming Caesar's head against a barricade, and he busts him open. Poison hits a hell kick on the barricade, taking out Caesar. He gets into the ring, and clotheslines Jack and The Badass, who didn't let the Ripper stretch get locked in on him. Poison kicks The Badass to the outside, and forces Jack to his feet. Jack slides under him, and trips Poison. He goes for the Ripper Stretch, but Poison kicks at Jack, forcing him to let go. Jack stumbles against the ropes, and Poison runs at him, kneeing him in the stomach. Poison tosses Jack to the center of the ring, and prepares to hit Romanian Glory.

Caesar, bloody as he can possibly be, tackles Poison, and starts delivering a barrage of rights and lefts to the face of Poison. He stands and stomps on Poison's face, sending him to the outside. Jack stalks Caesar, and turns him around. Caesar goes for a clothesline, and misses, running off the ropes into Jack's Ripper Slam! He goes for a cover.

"One… Two…" The Badass breaks it up. The crowd is in awe. The Badass chucks Caesar out of the ring, and goes for the Last Ride on Jack. Jack leaps out of it, and kicks The Badass into the corner. He backs up to the opposite one, and connects with his Ripper's Mark boot. The Badass falls on his face, and Jack goes to lock in the Ripper stretch, but Poison blindsides him, throwing him out of the ring. He picks up the Badass, and goes for Romanian Glory. He connects, and goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Adam P. says, shocked.

"Here is your winner, and NEW UW champion! Poison!" Poison holds up the belt, and the crowd is silent, as Army of the Night plays.

"A huge turn of events here, as Poison wins his first championship!" Jack says.

"But he didn't pin the champion, so there will be a rematch in his future." Adam B. says.

"The crowd here in disbelief over how this ended, but what's next Adam Blampied?" King Ross asks.

"Finally, the UWA tag team title bout, The Bullet Club defend against Monarchy, The Freelancers, and The Disciples!" Adam B. points out.

Nothing plays, and we go backstage.

Backstage:

Johnny and Jared are brawling with Dylan and DJ from Monarchy. Lime and Sabotage are brawling on the opposite side with Luke and Edward from the Freelancers.

The officials come in and try to separate the teams, but get taken out.

Ringside:

A few minutes later, Johnny Shadow flies through the curtain and lands face first on the stage, and Jared isn't too far behind, landing right next to him. They turn and start backing away with the tag team belts towards the ringside area, away from the Monarchy. The Freelancers appear though, and take out Monarchy. They brawl, as BC get into the ring, and have their titles taken by the official.

Meanwhile, The Disciples have come out, and the three remaining teams have broken into separate brawls, and more officials get involved.

A few more minutes later, the officials have restored order, and the teams are in their corners.

 **Fun Fact: THIS IS HOW THE FATAL 4 WAY TAG TEAM MATCH SHOULD WORK!**

All eight men are in the ring, and the bell is about to ring.

"All hell is about to break loose here gentlemen!" Adam B. comments, excited.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The teams and the crowd go nuts! BC and Monarchy clean the ring, and stare each other down. The crowd gets pumped. The two taunt each other, and charge, immediately going for the right and left hands. They do this, until Johnny Shadow pushes DJ into a corner, and Jared chucks Dylan out of the ring.

Johnny Irish Whips DJ towards Jared, who lifts him up, and power slams him to the mat. Johnny is dragged out of the ring by both Edward and Luke. They double clothesline him out of his boots, as Jared goes for a pin attempt on DJ after an elbow drop. He manages a one.

Luke beats down Johnny while Edward gets in the ring, and takes down Jared. He lays fists to his face for a minute, before Lime hits Edward with a dropkick on the top of the head. Edward rolls towards the ring apron, and the ref starts checking on him. Jared gets to his knees, and low blows Lime. Lime feels it immediately, and falls to his knees, realizing the ref didn't see it. Jared connects with a super kick, but can't take advantage, as Lime rolls out of the ring. Sabotage gets in the ring now, and cracks his index finger. He runs and connects with a Hacking punch (a superman punch).

"Oh, what a right hand by Sabotage! He goes for a cover."

"One… Two…" Dylan breaks it up, shockingly. Dylan throws Sabotage out of the ring, and Jared goes for a roll up victory.

"One… Two…" Lime barely saves his partner from taking the fall. Lime goes for a kick to Jared, but it gets caught, and Jared stands up as Lime hops on one foot. Jared yanks Lime towards himself, and takes a kick to the ribs.

"Those ribs were injured in the first round of the tag team tournament, and they must still be favoring." Adam P. points out.

Adam was right, Lime started clutching his ribs, as Jared put a knee in Lime's face. Lime fell to the mat, rolling out of harm's way.

Jared was frustrated, and Johnny rolled back into the ring, only to get dragged out again, this time by Dylan, who rolled to the outside earlier. Dylan goes for a clothesline, but Johnny ducks, and Dylan turns into a suicide dive from Jared. The crowd ohhs at the impact. Jared is down, and so is Dylan.

Meanwhile, Sabotage and Edward are standing face to face, they get into a slugfest with Edward starting off. Edward wins it, and Irish Whips Sabotage off the ropes, but Sabotage catches Edward with a boot! He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Johnny Shadow breaks it up, barely. All three men in the ring currently are down. Luke slides into the ring, and gets Johnny set up for his Fallout skull crushing finale! He connects, and goes for a cover.

"WE HAVE NEW TAG CHAMPS!" Adam B. shouts.

"One… Two… Thr- "The lights go out, and no one says anything. About ten seconds later, both the Freelancers are gone. Johnny Shadow stands up, and The Disciples are both back on their feet, with Lime taking out Dylan on the outside. He goes to take out Jared as well, but Jared drags him out, and hits him with the Hirokira! Johnny hits Sabotage with a Shadow kick in the ring, and Jared gets in. Jared sets Sabotage up for the Hirokira, and Johnny grabs Sabotage's legs. Before they do anything, DJ blindsides Johnny, and he rolls out of the ring. Jared lets go of Sabotage, and DJ goes for a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sabotage breaks it up, and DJ tosses him over the top rope, bouncing his head off the barricade. DJ forces Jared to his feet, but gets a kick to the gut. Jared sets him up for the Hirokira, and connects! He goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here are your winners, and STILL UWA Tag Team Champions! Jared and Johnny Shadow, the Bullet Club!"

"What a match, and a beautiful ending!" Adam P. says.

"What the hell happened, we had new champs in the Freelancers, but they just, vanished…" Jack implies.

"I'll give it a good rating on WTF moments, cause that was amazing!" King Ross says.

"Well, that's all we have for the first part of this, the second part will be coming up soon!" Jack ends the first part, as Bullet Club walk to the back.

Backstage:

Anthony is throwing air punches at Cynthia for practice, and not actually hitting her. Cynthia is getting ready for her tag team match.

"Did you find a partner?" Anthony asks.

"I did, and you'll have to wait just like everybody else." She winks and kisses him for good luck. She leaves.

 **A/N: Yes, the Women's tag team match will kick off the second part of this! The UWA Women's Title match and the UWA championship match will headline the finale of July's Demise! Thank you! Peace!**


	19. July's Demise Part 2

**A/N: The second installment in the July's Demise PPV! Enjoy!**

July's Demise:

"Welcome back to July's Demise, I'm Adam from , and I am here with Jack, Adam P., and King Ross, as we get set for the first match of part two of this show, Cynthia and a mystery partner, vs Diana Batist and Skyler the Elf Owl." Adam Blampied points out.

Diana Batist and Skyler come out together. They look astounding.

"There is a great Women's tag team right there, Skyler and her owl tattoo on her stomach, and Diana with her great belly dancing outfit." King Ross says.

"Don't start looking at them Ross." Adam P. says.

"Yeah, we have a youngster right here." Adam B. comments, referring to Jack.

"Real funny Adam." Jack says, annoyed.

Come and Get it: by Selena Gomez plays, and a young lady dressed in a short black dress walks out to the beat of her first theme song. That young lady, is Cynthia.

"Cynthia ready to make her official in ring debut; I say official because she did face off against Bayley in a match a few shows ago." Ross points out.

"True, and she did have a good showing in that match, let's see who she picked as her partner tonight." Adam B. says.

The lights go out, and the arena glows a light blue. The crowd pops, and the tron lights up. It says,

 _Bow to the Ice Queen!_

The lights come on and the tron goes black.

Dark Horse: by Our Last Night plays, and another young lady wearing a sparkling blue top and black tights with "Ice Queen" written on the back. She makes a methodical walk to the ring to a huge pop, and joins Cynthia at ringside.

"That right there, is Sara Lewis, a newcomer here in UWA." Adam P. says.

Diana and Skyler exit the ring to let Skyler have her debut moment. The crowd is chanting "Ice Queen" and Sara is taking it in. The music stops, and all four women stare each other down in the center before backing to their team's corners.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Skyler and Sara start off, they nod to each other, and tap hands. Skyler locks up with Sara, and the crowd loves it. Sara gets the advantage first, and takes Skyler to the ground. Sara keeps the advantage for a good minute, before Skyler gets up, and elbows her in the stomach. Sara lets go, and Skyler runs off the ropes, and her partner tags in. Sara scoop slams Skyler, and Diana gets in, hitting an axe-handle on Sara, stunning her.

Sara falls to a knee, and Diana trips her into a lion tamer. Sara stays locked in this for a moment, and reaches the ropes. Diana lifts her up, but Sara catches her with an enziguri. Cynthia is ready for the tag, and Sara makes it. Cynthia gets in for the first time, and clotheslines Skyler. She hits another one, and does an airplane spin slam on the third one. She runs the ropes, and hits the Tease elbow drop, doing a bridge for a pose. She gets up, and gets taken back down by Diana. She Irish whips Cynthia into her team's corner, and Sara makes a tag, unbeknownst to Diana. Diana hits Cynthia with the Hips from Hell (three hip tosses), and gets caught in a Hurricane (Airplane spin into a stunner). Diana rolls to the outside.

Skyler goes for the roll up victory.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sara kicks out, and Skyler goes for her Head scissor's takedown, but Sara power bombs her to the mat, and lifts her up, hitting her Ice Coffin (sit-out spine buster). She methodically goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A dominating showing by Sara Lewis mostly in that match. Cynthia helped, but Sara Lewis takes that win!" Adam B. says.

The two celebrate in the ring, and leave the ring together.

"Up next, we have our FINAL one on one match of the night, this one consisting of Jolk Ice Lac, or JIL for short, taking on a mystery opponent…" Adam B. adds suspense to the ending.

The Enter the Dragon theme plays and JIL makes a walk to the ring. He looks hyped for his match.

"JIL here looks ready, but he has no clue who his opponent is…" Adam P. says.

"We have no clue who it is either, but we can promise it will be good." Jack says.

The suspense builds, and no one comes out. JIL turns towards the commentary table and is like 'where the hell is my opponent', and suddenly,

Just a Little Faster by There for Tomorrow plays, and a man with messy black hair comes out, and gets a huge pop from the fans.

"That's Jason Sabre, he's from IWO!" Adam P. says.

"One of the best talent from IWO, is now making his appearance here in UWA!" Adam B. says.

"I've read up on this guy, he's beaten the likes of Ced, and many other big names!" Jack says.

Jason gets into the ring, and JIL lets him have his moment.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

JIL hesitates, and gets in the ring. Jason chuckles, and JIL goes for a right hand, which is caught by Jason, who smiles, and bends the hand backwards. JIL grunts in pain. Jason lets go, and JIL goes for a left hand this time, and the same thing happens. Instead of letting go, he kicks JIL in the stomach, and connects with his Last Resort (Spinal Tap). Jason chuckles, and goes for the cover.

"One…... Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Just like that! You have got to be kidding me!" Jack says.

Jason celebrates in the ring, and is blindsided by an African American guy.

"Oh my God! That's Ced! What the hell is going on!?" Adam P. asks, as the beatdown continues. He locks in a cross face on Jason until he taps. Ced lets go, and picks him up for a Death bomb (Fireman's carry into a neckbreaker). He connects, and leaves Jason down in the ring.

"A shocking development here, what's going to happen now?" Adam B. asks. As medics tend to Jason.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one last tag team match this evening, El Gigante and Big Daddy W taking on the underdogs, of Team Polar, El Penguino and El Buho. I wish them the best." Adam P. says, sarcastically.

El Penguino and El Buho take the stage, and they showboat on the stage, before being blindsided by El Gigante and Big Daddy W.

"What the hell is this!?" Ross asks. El Gigante and Big Daddy W sandwich the two luchadores, and leave them out cold on the stage.

"They just sent a quick, but brutal message to the UWA tag team division, without a match." The two giants take in the boos, and leave.

El Buho and Penguino are taken out on stretchers, and it is unknown of their condition.

"Well, a terrible way to end the tag team action of the night, we do apologize ladies and gentlemen, but now, what's next?" Jack asks.

"Now, we get the championships underway! The UWA Women's Champion Jessica Batista defends her championship against her sister Jasmine, her 'girlfriend' Callulla, and Katrina Love. The odds of a Batista sister walking out champ is HIGHLY likely." King Ross points out.

"Only fifty percent Ross, but a seventy-five percent chance someone related to and including Jess walks out with the title, I don't like Katrina's odds."

Katrina Love enters the ring to silent. She enters like she knows what she's getting into.

"She's basically in a handicap match at this point. The Batista's and Call vs Katrina for the UWA Women's belt." Adam B. points out.

Wild Heart plays and the crowd pops to Jasmine Batista walking out to the ring.

"Half of the Batista sisters, losing to the final UWA Women's title match to her sister. It was an amazing match."

Cannibal plays, and Callulla walks out to a pop, and she makes a beeline for Katrina, but the ref separates the two.

I Want Your Bite plays, and Jess walks out to a HUGE pop. She puts her hands in the air, and takes in the sight of Madison Square Garden.

"She's taking it in, all of the energy of the crowd." Adam B. says as Jess walks out to the ring.

"These four women are ready to go." Ross says as the ref holds up the Women's belt.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The four ladies square off, and Call squares up to Katrina. Jess and Jasmine stand back, and watch Call 'woman handle' Katrina out of the ring. Katrina is out cold, and the three women left in the ring stand in a triangle.

Jasmine and Call stare each other down. Jess signals to them, but is suddenly dragged outside by Katrina. Call and Jasmine nod to each other, and go for a suicide dive on Katrina on the outside, but Katrina pulls Jess with her out of the way, and Jasmine and Call fly headfirst into the barricade. They are both down. Katrina throws Jess back into the ring, and kicks her on the mat.

"What a play by Katrina, getting back into this match!" Adam B. calls.

Katrina stands Jess up, holding her cheeks together with one hand. She slaps Jess, and Jess punches her back with a left hook. The crowd pops, and Jess goes for her Firearm spear, but Katrina turns it into a DDT. She covers Jess.

"One… Two…" Jess kicks out. Jasmine gets in, and blindsides Katrina. She throws Katrina out of the ring, and Jess rolls up her sister.

"One… Two…" Jasmine kicks out, and makes eye contact with her sister. They smile to each other. Jasmine wags her index finger in a 'you can't win that way' motion. Jess smiles and tackles Jasmine. She locks in a headlock right before Call pulls her off. She throws Jess across the ring, and forces Jasmine to her feet, but she gets caught with an enziguri. Call stumbles, and Jess takes out her legs, going for another roll up.

"One… Two…" Katrina pulls Call out of the ring, and clotheslines her on the outside! Jess slides under the ropes, looking to kick Katrina, but Katrina sidesteps, hitting her with a clothesline when she regains her footing. Jasmine comes around the long way, and does a superwoman punch to Katrina. She notices the situation, and throws Katrina into the ring.

"Jasmine could become UWA women's champ!" Adam P. calls as Jasmine goes for the Bang Bang! On Katrina. Katrina fights out of it though, and does a super kick to the back of Jasmine's head. Jasmine stumbles into the corner, and she looks like she's going to hit her big boot, but as she charges, Jasmine has the same idea, and connects with hers. Call has gotten back in the ring, and hits Jasmine with a backstabber. Jasmine grunts in pain, and Call goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina breaks it up, and brings down the barrage of rights and left hands on Call's back. Call pushes her into the corner, and connects with her By Boo (Mick kick). Katrina falls face first, and Call turns to see Jess running at her. She hits Call with her Firearm spear, and goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Call gets her foot under the rope, breaking the count. Jess drags Call to the middle of the ring, and gets ready to cover her again, but Katrina gets up, and flips over Jess, connecting with a neck breaker. She gets up again, and lifts Jess to her feet. Jess hits a roundhouse kick to Katrina, and hits her with a Firearm spear! Call and Jasmine get up at the same time, and Call goes for another By Boo, but Jess ducks, and Call hits Jasmine instead. She stares in shock for a moment, before getting clotheslined out of the ring by Jess. Katrina goes for a roll up, but Jess rolls through. Katrina catches her on the rebound, and locks in her Love Lockdown (Modified Liontamer). It's just Jess, her sister and girlfriend are down, and the ropes are too far away. Jess struggles for a bit, but can't take the pain. She taps slowly.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh my God! We have a new Women's Champion!"

"And against all the odds, it's Katrina Love!" Adam B. comments. The ref presents her with the Women's belt, and she takes it aggressively, before getting on the top rope to celebrate.

"She took a By Boo, and a Firearm spear, before locking in her Love Lockdown on the champion!" Adam P. says as Katrina leaves the ring. Jess is in pain on the floor, and her sister and girlfriend come to her aid, carrying her to the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the match we have been waiting for. A six pack challenge match, one fall to win it all. A very slim chance the champion, Ben Jones retains tonight!" Jack says.

"Yes, and he has history with almost all of the competitors in this match!" Adam B. says.

"Especially the owner, Anthony/Foxdre." Ross points out.

Crown of Thornes plays, and Trivolt walks out first.

"He has been close to the UWA championship three times before. The finals match in the UWA title tournament which ended in DQ with the Sanguine Coven interfering, the same thing happening on the next UWA show, and making it to the final three in the battle royal for the title, before Ben Jones took him and Fox out to win the title!" Adam B. summarizes.

Land of Confusion plays, and Adrian Watts walks to the ring. He looks pumped and ready.

"This man, while blowing the FIRST match in UWA history, has brought it back, and is now in the UWA title picture!" Adam P. says.

War plays, and Levi- The Great comes out to a surprising pop.

"This man, from contender for the UWA Women's title to now a member of this six pack challenge match for the UWA championship, knocking off David Knot on the previous UWA show, and the emotion he showed in that moment was just, unbelievable, and I wish him the best of luck tonight!" Jack The Jobber says.

Smooth plays, and Freddy Escobar comes out, rocking a Monarchy T-Shirt, which has the group's fingers lined up in an M shape, and Monarchy under it.

"Freddy Escobar, beating Kenny Omega in controversial fashion, by which I mean Kenny was knocked out. What if Freddy wins the title here tonight? How will Kenny Omega take it if Freddy wins?" Ross implies.

Army of Wolves plays, and Ben Jones comes out with the UWA championship on his shoulder.

"He is looking to make a statement by retaining the championship here tonight in this match. Being the first and longest reigning UWA champion (four shows counting this one), and he has to especially prove something to the owner, Anthony/Fox!" Adam B. says.

Renegade plays, and Fox comes out pumped and alone. The crowd is pumped as well. Fox smiles to the crowd, and to the group of his friends sitting alongside the entrance ramp in Madison Square Garden. He slaps hands and hugs all of his friends.

"Look at him, he's having a great time, especially since he's running the show, which everyone in the crowd and us at commentary are loving so far." Jack says.

All six men stare across at each other as the ref holds up the title. The crowd energy is slowly building, as the ref gets ready to start the match.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The three longest dings these six men have ever heard.

They all circle each other, and break off into three brawls. Anthony and Ben Jones, Trivolt and Freddy Escobar, and Adrian Watts and Levi.

Levi and Adrian brawl to the outside, and Adrian gets the advantage.

"Remember guys, there are no count outs or disqualifications in this six pack challenge. All it takes is one pin fall or submission in the ring, and this match is over." Adam P. reminds everyone.

Trivolt kicks Freddy in the stomach, and takes him to his knees. He goes for a strong style knee early, but Freddy ducks it, and goes for a roll up, managing a half count, before Trivolt rolls through.

Fox and Ben fight up the entrance ramp. They make it to the stage, before Poison comes out, and attacks Fox.

"That's our new UW champion!" Adam B. calls as Poison hits Fox with Romanian Glory off the stage. Ben smiles at Poison, and Poison leaves. Ben Jones walks back towards the ring and sees Levi pinning Adrian Watts.

What happened:

Adrian Watts went for a flying forearm off the announce table, but was caught in a spine buster by Levi. Levi took his time getting Adrian back in the ring, and Trivolt was there. Levi tossed him out of the ring, and Adrian went for a kick. Levi caught it, flipped him off, and connected with the Unwanted Death stunner!

Present:

One… Two…" Ben Jones barely breaks it up, and Levi kicks him in the stomach, and goes for another Unwanted Death, only to be shoved towards Trivolt on the apron. Trivolt ducks, and Levi falls into Freddy Escobar on the outside. Ben Jones forces Adrian Watts to his feet, and Irish Whips him off the ropes. Adrian runs full speed ahead toward Trivolt on the apron, still, and leaps over him, landing on Freddy's shoulders, forcing him to the floor. Ben takes a right hook from Trivolt, and turns around into a Foxhole from a now conscious Fox. Fox goes to take out Trivolt, but he spears him in the stomach, and does a sunset flip over him, into a cover.

"One… Two…" Fox rolls through, and hits a Foxhole on Trivolt as well. He covers Ben though.

"One… Two…" Ben kicks out.

"If Fox had pinned Trivolt there, he would've been champion!" Ross says.

Fox forces Ben to his feet, and slaps him. Ben catches him with an enziguri, and both men fall in the ring.

Meanwhile, Freddy Escobar has set Adrian Watts on the announce table, and he climbs the barricade, with his back turned to Adrian. He looks towards the crowd, but is suddenly speared through the table and Adrian Watts.

"Oh my God! Kenny Omega is here, and he just took out Freddy Escobar, as well as Adrian Watts unintentionally!" Adam B. calls. Kenny taunts Freddy and leaves angry.

Levi gets in the ring, and Fox, Ben, and Trivolt get to their feet. They stand in four corners, and the crowd goes nuts.

Levi and Ben lock up, and Fox and Trivolt throw lefts and rights at each other.

"This is mental!" Adam P. shouts.

Trivolt stuns Fox in the corner, and puts him on the top rope. He climbs to the second rope, and goes for a super plex, but Fox punches him in the stomach, releasing Trivolt's grip. He wraps his hands around Trivolt's stomach, and does a sunset flip pin.

"One… Two…" Trivolt rolls out, and goes for a rollup of his own.

"One… Two…" Fox kicks out, and connects with a Foxhole on Trivolt, but he rolls out of the ring. Fox is in disbelief, realizing his chance just went away like that.

Ben Jones has left Levi down in the corner, and does a cut throat behind Fox, before locking in the Bite!

"Ben has locked that in really good! Fox might tap out or fade!" Adam B. calls.

Fox struggles, and it looks like he's about to pass out. The ref checks his arm twice, and on the third one, Levi leaps in, and keeps his arm from hitting the ground, and he does a German Suplex to get Ben off of Fox. Ben lands on his feet, and Levi flips him a bird before hitting his Thunderbolt running high knee! The crowd goes nuts as Levi crawls for the cover. They count along with the ref.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ben Jones kicks out, somehow, and the crowd gasps in disbelief.

"Wow, listen to Madison Square Garden!" Adam P. says, and sure enough, EVERYONE in the arena is on their feet, and chanting "This is Awesome!"

"This is indeed, awesome Adam!" Ross says, as the crowd applauds.

Levi lays a right hand into the side of Ben's face. Ben counters with his own, and the slugfest begins.

"It looks like one of these two will be walking out of here UWA champion! Fox is down, Trivolt is down, Watts is down, and so is Freddy Escobar!" Jack is excited.

Levi flips Ben the bird, and ducks an enziguri, and goes for the Infection Ankle lock. Ben gets under the ropes, and Levi tosses him back in. Ben lands on his feet, and runs off the ropes, connecting with his Kill Shot high knee! He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Fox comes out of nowhere, and breaks it up. Levi rolls out of the ring, and Fox hits a weak Foxhole on Ben, but somehow Ben rolls Fox up.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh my God! What the hell!" Adam B. yells at ringside.

"That is a nominee for match of the year!" Adam P. comments as Ben is presented with his title! He holds it, and gets booed. He wipes sweat from his face, and stands on the top rope. He falls to his knees in the ring.

"Fox hit a Foxhole on Ben Jones, and, he somehow rolled Fox up. I've never seen anything like that…" Jack is blown away. Ben sits in the corner, staring at his championship.

Suddenly, Dan Riley runs down with his Contract from the Cage.

"What the hell! That's Dan Riley!" Ross calls, and Dan hands the ref the contract.

"He's cashing in, and Ben Jones just finished a brutal championship match!" Dan stands opposite to Ben, and Ben slowly gets to his feet, as the ref takes his title. He holds it up.

"We're about to have another championship match!" Adam B. calls.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ben Jones tells Dan to bring it, and Dan hits a version of the stinger splash on him. Ben collapses, and Dan locks in an anaconda vice. Ben struggles, and goes limp. The ref checks his arm three times. He doesn't move, and the ref calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"We have a new UWA Champion!" Adam P. calls!

"Just like that!" Jack calls.

Dan Riley is presented with the UWA championship.

"What a moment! The Heist of the Century!" Adam B. quotes someone on that.

"Dan walks out with the UWA championship tonight, what's going to happen on UWA next time?" Jack says.

"I don't know, but it's going to happen her in MSG, according to the arena owners, and the crowd here! There will be a lot people checking out what is going to happen after all this!" Adam B. says.

"We are , and we will see you all soon!" Adam P. closes the great show!

 **A/N: July's Demise is in the books! The 'heist of the century' done by Dan Riley? Will Ben Jones get a fair rematch, if he gets one at all? Also, shout out to TheDarkRyder and TheLegendaryCed for letting me use Jason Sabre and Ced in this show. Thanks for reading, and I will see you Friday on the next UWA show! Peace!**


	20. Show 14: Demise Aftermath

**A/N: July's Demise, an amazingly fun PPV to write, now it's time, with more storylines than WWE has followed through with in a month, UWA starts new rivalries, and has a couple old ones. Enjoy!**

Show # 14

"Hi everyone, and welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, I am Beth Phoenix as known in WWE, and I am joined here by Natalya."

"The Divas of Doom are back together!" The two share a hug at ringside.

"And the women here in UWA I hear are pretty hot, physically and wrestling wise. Katrina Love coming off a HUGE win last night, winning her first UWA Women's championship." Beth says.

"There will be an announcement about what's next there later tonight, and also, to kick off the show, Anthony has something to say." Natalya says.

Renegade plays, and Anthony walks out to a pop. He's wearing a shirt that says "A sly Fox stole my title", and it is an image of the weak Foxhole on Ben Jones. He laughs at the shirt he's wearing. He gets in the ring, and grabs a mic.

"Alright, I want to take this moment to make a few announcements." He pauses. "The next UWA PPV will happen on August 22nd, and it will be called, Summertime Slaughter!" Another pop. "It is going to be a 'slaughter'." Anthony laughs at his terrible pun. "Alright, for real now, Ben Jones, I want you to come out here." Anthony waits patiently.

Army of the Night plays, and Ben Jones walks out, alone and a little bit frustrated. He gets in the ring, and Anthony hands him a mic.

"Now, Ben. I have put you though a lot of hell over this month, and you have fought very hard, even winning that vicious six pack challenge match on Monday." He pauses. "Then, Dan Riley stole it from you, and I was willing to give you a rematch." He pauses, and Ben is pumped. "I said, 'was'." The crowd ohhs, and Ben faces Anthony. "Now, you see, I learned something terrible from last week. After the show, I checked the footage again of the accident, and I recognized something. That car that hit, had the letters, SG on the driver's side door, and unless I didn't create this promotion, that stands for Sanguine Coven." Anthony is eye to eye with Ben at this point.

"Are you saying I rammed into your ambulance a couple of weeks ago?" Ben asks. Anthony doesn't say anything or change his expression, he just, stares into Ben's eyes. "Yes, it was me." The crowd boos, and Anthony stands his ground. "I wanted a one on one title match, and you took that from me. Then you put more men in, and came back! I just wanted a one on one match!" Ben screams.

"Well, if you want your rematch, you are going to have to go through me. So, at Summertime Slaughter, you will face me, in a match of my choosing, and when I whoop your ass, you become my lapdog, and you don't get another title shot until I say so!" Anthony yells.

"Wait, your forgetting something." Ben says. "IF you should win, you also get your girlfriend back." Ben turns Anthony's attention to the monitor, and it shows Cynthia tied down to a chair in a ritual like room.

"Cynthia? Where is she you son of a- "Anthony wants to punch Ben, but holds himself back.

"One wrong move, and you'll never see her again." The monitor goes dark.

"What do you want?" Anthony says in a very deep tone.

"When I win at Summertime Slaughter, YOU and YOUR Girlfriend join the SANGUINE COVEN, and I get my title rematch when I choose!" He hisses, and sticks out his vampire fangs. Anthony starts sweating.

"Deal." Anthony drops his mic, and leaves the ring with his hands behind his head.

"Remember, one wrong move, and you'll never see her again." The words echo through Anthony's head.

"A terrifying moment for Anthony, his girlfriend, Cynthia has been taken as insurance for the Sanguine Coven, and I can't blame him, he had no choice but to take that match."

"As the scene boils over, coming up, the first match of the night, as newcomer Sara Lewis takes on Shinny Gunn here tonight!"

Backstage:

Sara's in her locker room, getting her make-up done for her match. Skyler and Diana walk in.

"Excuse me? Sara?" Skyler says. Sara turns around.

"Oh, hi! Skyler and Diana, right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but I thought you should know that Xana's looking for Shinny, and I don't think she's happy, so if you need anyone to watch your back, just in case she thinks you're in her way, I'd be happy to."

"OK, well thanks, Skyler. I gotta go. My match is next." Sara runs off.

"What was that about?" Diana asks.

"I don't know. There's something strange about her. I don't know what it is, but I'm just getting this feeling that there's some kind of power within her."

"Power? Really?" Diana laughs, as the camera changes to the ring. Shinny is already in the ring with a mic and a referee.

"Xana, you betrayed me at July's Demise just because I beat you in a match fair and square? That is low! I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm issuing a challenge to anyone except Xana Explosion who wants to face me, so whoever you are, get out here!"

Dark Horse plays, and out comes Sara to a huge pop from the crowd. As she enters the ring, she and Shinny both realize that Xana is on the entrance ramp, but they don't let her get to them.

"She made a hell of a debut Monday, and I cannot wait to see how she does here in UWA!" Natalya says.

"She put on a match against her partner, well I might as well say, former partner, Xana Explosion, who, no pun intended, exploded on Monday, hitting her partner with a military press slam." Beth says.

"No pun intended indeed, she went off on Monday, but Shinny has shaken that off, and is ready to face Sara Lewis here." Natalya finishes.

Ding! Ding! Ding!  
The match starts and they lock up. Shinny gets the early advantage and rolls Sara up for a 1-count. Sara quickly comes back with a Cold Snap for a 2. As she moves over to the corner, ready to hit the Dragon Shout, Xana enters the ring and tries to attack Shinny, but Sara instead grabs her and hits the Ice Coffin. Shinny, taking advantage of the distraction, gets up and hits her Sniper Shot. Sara kicks out at 2. Shinny goes for the Grenade, only for Sara to counter it and hit the Hurricane for another 2-count. Realizing the end is near, Sara moves to the corner again. As Shinny gets up, still dazed, Sara runs and hits the Dragon Shout to pick up the win. After the match, Diana and Skyler come to the ring and raise Sara's hand, but not before she checks on Shinny. Xana tries to attack her again, only to be hit with another Ice Coffin.

"A great match, and perhaps Shinny and Sara may have found a common adversary." Beth says.

"Up next, we have competitors from the UWA championship six pack challenge match last night, Levi- The Great takes on Adrian Watts in what should be a classic match here on UWA!" Natalya says.

War plays, and Levi walks out to a pop, and chants that sound like 'You Are Great!' or something. He chuckles, and walks down to the ring. He looks to the crowd, and yells "Yes I am!" He gets another pop for that.

Land of Confusion plays, and Adrian Watts walks out to a pop. He is wearing rib tape due to taking the most impact from a spear from Kenny Omega to Freddy Escobar through the announce table he was set up on.

"He looks ready to fight, and get back into the UWA championship hunt, after being screwed out of it due to Kenny Omega and Freddy Escobar last night!" Natalya says.

"These two are ready to put on a show tonight!" Beth says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two circle each other, and Levi is smiling. Adrian smiles back, and they lock up.

"Levi has changed over the past couple of weeks. He's loved by the fans now, and he's acting differently." Natalya points out.

Levi delivers a right hand to Adrian, and backs away. Adrian checks his face for blood, and chuckles. The crowd is cheering for both.

Levi looks ready to lock up again, and kicks Adrian in the stomach. He goes for Unwanted Death early, but Adrian shoves Levi towards the ropes. Levi catches himself, and kicks Adrian in the stomach. Adrian staggers back, and Levi does a swinging neck breaker. He goes for a cover, managing a one count. Adrian stirs, and Levi lets him get up.

The two nod to each other again, and Levi goes for a clothesline, but Adrian ducks, and goes for a German Suplex. He sends Levi flying, and Levi lands on his feet. He does a standing moon sault on Adrian, and goes to the top rope. He waits for Adrian to get up, and he goes for his Tornado DDT. He looks like he hits it, but Adrian counters it into an Anaconda Vice.

Levi struggles for a bit, and lifts Adrian up, and connects with the DDT! The crowd pops, and Levi goes to the top rope. Adrian rolls onto his back, and Levi takes a breath.

"He loves to show off, but what the Hell is he going for?" Natalya is confused, and everyone in MSG is on their feet.

Levi prays, and goes for a shooting star press! He hits his head on Adrian Watts, and flies to his feet, only to land on his back, favoring the back of his neck. The ref checks him, and Levi holds his thumb up.

Levi stands up again, and Adrian uses the ropes to get himself up. Levi flips him a bird, and kicks him in the stomach, connecting with Unwanted Death! He rubs his neck, and goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A great upset by Levi." Natalya doesn't realize she just made a pun.

"An amazing match by both competitors, and Levi may want to go get his neck checked, cause that was nasty what he just tried to do." Beth comments as Levi leaves standing tall.

Backstage:

Anthony is pacing nervously in his locker room, and his door opens. He is startled, but it turns out to be Trivolt and Bayley.

"Anthony, are you okay?" Bayley asks, putting her hand to his forehead.

"No, my girl has been kidnapped by that madman Ben Jones, what do you think?" Anthony screams, and Trivolt stands between them.

"Anthony, don't yell at my lady again. Now, I'm here to help you out actually. We'll find her." He puts his hand on Anthony's shoulder, and Anthony sits on a bench, as Trivolt and Bayley leave.

Ringside:

"So, Trivolt and Bayley are going to try and figure out where Cynthia is, but up next, we hear from the NEW UWA champion, Dan Riley, here tonight!"

Dan Riley comes out to a pop, he's holding the UWA championship! He holds it above his head. The crowd goes crazy. He stands in the middle of MSG, and takes it in.

"I made history on Monday." He gets more pops. "I became the first man to cash in a contract and win the UWA championship!" More cheers. "Granted, I cashed in on a vulnerable opponent, and I want to give him a rematch, he really can't get it yet." The crowd boos. "However, I want to face somebody, so I am issuing an open challenge to anyone, not for the title, but if you do, then that's great! Come and get some!" The crowd pops, and Dan drops the mic, and waits.

The lights dim, and Inside the Fire plays, as Leonardo walks out, ready for a fight!

"That's Leonardo! He faced Hao Sho last night, and ended up taking a KO win due to Hao having a potential broken neck! Which is confirmed that was the case, but it's not as bad as it could've been if he had continued." Natalya says.

"Back to the current matter, Leonardo is also Dan Riley's first OFFICIAL one on one opponent, and I think he's regretting his decision already." Beth says as Leo gets in the ring, and stares down at Dan.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leo and Dan square up to each other.

"I'm the champion, you can't take me." Dan says, with confidence, adding a slap to Leo. Leo turns his head a bit, but looks angered right after. He smiles evilly, and Dan staggers back in horror. Leo lifts Dan by the throat, and goes for a choke slam, but Dan leaps out of it, hitting Leo with kicks to the hamstrings.

"I know from experience, that will take out the legs of a guy like Leonardo." Natalya comments.

Dan brings Leo to the mat, and runs the ropes. He looks like he's going for a running knee, but Leo gets up, and hits him with a wicked clothesline that turns Dan inside out. Leo goes for a quick pin.

"One… Two…" Dan kicks out.

Leo lifts Dan to his feet by the throat, and hits the choke slam this time, and goes for another cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out again!

Leo looks legitimately pissed at this point, he forces Dan to his feet once again, and clotheslines him out of the ring. He beats the living hell out of Dan. He throws him into the barricade, and into the crowd.

Meanwhile, the ref counts both men out.

 **Fun Fact: First count out in UWA history!**

Leo destroys Dan all the way out of the arena.

Out in the parking lot, Dan catches Leo with a lucky enziguri, and lays out Leo. He goes on top of a car, and pays homage to the Macho Man, then hits his Elbow drop. He runs back into the arena, standing tall. He holds his hands up in victory, even though it was a double count out loss technically.

"Dan Riley takes the moral victory here tonight." Natalya says.

"What do we have next on the show tonight Nattie?" Beth asks.

"Now, for the first time ever, the UWA co- main event, Jason Sabre takes on Kenny Omega, one on one, tonight!" Natalya answers.

Shot 'em plays as Kenny Omega walks out.

"This man is extremely dangerous! He is the current leader of Bullet Club, as well as Bullet Club sub-group, The Elite!" Nattie exclaims.

"Also, the reason he's so pissed, is because Freddy Escobar screwed him out of a title shot by injuring him in a match to get into the presumed Fatal 4 Way, and on Monday, he costed Freddy that match, as well as Adrian Watts.

Just a Little Faster by There for Tomorrow plays as Jason Sabre walks out.

"Then, there is this man! He is extremely talented! There are very few men who could match him!" Beth exclaims.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sabre and Kenny lock up. Sabre gets the advantage and does an arm drag. Kenny gets up quickly and does a dropkick. Sabre gets up just as quickly and goes for a huge clothesline, but Kenny leapfrogs and does a dragon rush, but Sabre does a back flip and lands on his feet.

Sabre throws Kenny to the outside and goes for a suicide dive, but Kenny hits a Hadouken (double palm thrust to the opponent's chest). Kenny slides in the ring and goes for a Tope con Hilo, but Sabre reverses into a power bomb onto the apron.

Sabre climbs up to the apron and does a springboard moon sault. Sabre throws Kenny into the ring and goes for the cover, but Kenny kicks out at two. Sabre picks Kenny up and tries throwing Kenny into the ropes, but Kenny reverses and throws Sabre into the ropes.

When Sabre comes back, Kenny hits the Flash Man's Time Stopper (Screams 'STOP' with his hand stopping his opponent before hitting and Enzuigiri).

Kenny goes for the cover, but Sabre kicks out at two. Kenny bounces off the ropes and hits a standing shooting star press.

He picks Sabre up for the Croyt's Wrath (Electric Chair dropped into a bridging German Suplex), but Sabre escapes from the electric chair hold. Kenny falls to a knee, and Sabre hits the Bite the Bullet (Del Rio style Superkick, followed by a Brainbuster).

Sabre goes for the pin, but Kenny kicks out at two and a half. Sabre starts to wonder what he has to do to finish the match. Sabre waits for Kenny to get up before going for the Final Resolution (Bomaye), but Kenny reverses into the V-Trigger (Bomaye).

Kenny goes for the win, but Sabre kicks out at two and a half. Kenny picks up Sabre and goes for the Katayoku no Tenshi (one-handed electric chair driver), but Sabre reverses into a hurricanrana.

Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and hits the Last Resort (Spiral Tap). He goes for the cover.

"One! Two! Thr-" Ced suddenly attacks Sabre. The bell rings as Ced hits the Deathbomb on Jason Sabre. Kenny gets up and starts helping Ced (both being BC representatives).

Smooth by Santana plays as Freddy Escobar runs down and throws Ced and Kenny off of Sabre before helping Sabre up. Kenny and Ced have a stare down with Sabre and Escobar.

"These two teams staring each other down, a potential tag team match at some point maybe?" Beth inquires.

"It's possible Beth, but up next, finally, the main event, Jack Vinson will be in action, he will be taking on the former UW champion, King Caesar tonight!" Natalya says.

"Those two have put on great matches in the past, and I feel like tonight will be no different, as it is the farewell match of MSG before they run back home." Beth says.

The lights go out, and You and Who's Army plays. The crowd starts chanting "White Chapel", and the lights come on again, Jack Vinson is in the ring.

A roar echoes through the arena one more time, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays. Caesar enters to a pop, and showboats his way to the ring. He gets in and faces off with Caesar.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two stare each other down, as they both competed in a brutal Fatal 4 Way on Monday. Caesar has staples in his head from that brutal beat down he took at the hands of Poison at the start of that match, but he still managed to compete.

The two lock up, and Jack lays a set of right hands into the stapled part of Caesar's skull. He is opened up instantly, and blood starts dripping from his forehead. Jack doesn't let up. He puts Caesar on the ground, and uppercuts him. He goes for a quick pin, and manages a two.

Jack forces Caesar to his feet, and takes an uppercut from him. Jack stumbles at the impact, and Caesar goes for a clothesline, which Jack ducks. Caesar jumps off the ropes, and does a twisting uppercut to Jack, laying him out. He goes for a pin.

"One… Two…" Jack kicks out. Caesar doesn't let up; he grabs both of Jack's legs, and locks in a sharpshooter.

"Paying homage to my Uncle Bret Hart!" Natalya calls.

Jack struggles to escape the Sharpshooter. He rolls onto his back, and it turns into a Figure Four on Caesar.

"What a counter!" Beth comments, as Jack applies pressure.

Caesar struggles this time, and he finally reverses the pressure, and after a few more seconds, Jack releases the hold. The two stand face to face, and they start a slugfest.

They both run off the ropes, and both men clothesline each other. They're both down. They don't move, and suddenly, Poison walks down the entrance ramp. He gets halfway, and the arena starts glowing a gold color.

Everyone is confused, as someone wearing a hood lowers from the top of the arena. The person is wearing Heavenly colors. He hits the ground, and the Isreali National Anthem plays. The audience and the commentary team are confused at the figure. He raises his arms, and takes off the hood.

"Oh my God! That's Eric Appelbaum! What the hell is he wearing?" Natalya asks, confused.

"I don't know, but I think Poison is just as confused as we are." Beth says.

Poison walks back up the ramp to Eric, and the two stare each other down. Eric looks more at the championship, and holds his arms up again. He kicks Poison in the stomach, and does a version of the Superman punch! Poison is down, and Eric is raised back to the top of MSG.

Meanwhile, Jack has gotten back to his feet. He goes to lock in the Ripper Stretch, but gets rolled up.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Caesar has just pinned Jack!" Natalya says.

"This goes to show that Caesar is ready for a championship rematch!" Beth says.

"That's all we got for tonight, so UWA will see you all back in Atlanta Georgia next week, good night everyone!" Natalya closes the show.

 **A/N: So a couple of things, one, the PPV is Summertime Slaughter, and the theme is that EVERYONE competing will wrestle in swimsuits! Everyone send a swim outfit for your character(s), if you want them to wear one. Second, shout out to benjones080599 for writing Sara Lewis v Shinny Gun, and another one to KiranTheRay for writing Kenny Omega vs Jason Sabre.**

 **Thanks for reading, sorry if it's shorter than usual, but I am coming off writing a PPV. Thank you!**


	21. Show 15: Yes! Yes! Yes!

**A/N: The next show on the road to a Summertime Slaughter. Enjoy!**

 **Also, don't forget to send me a preferred swimsuit for your superstar/woman if you have one, otherwise, I don't mind doing it, but I would love for you guys to get involved.**

Show 15:

"Hello everyone, Mauro Ronaldo here alongside Daniel Bryan, we're in Atlanta Georgia for UWAs 15th show, and Daniel, you've been to one of these, so what should I expect?"

"Mauro, you expect great things, like for instance, the match that was supposed to be announced last week, but was forgotten; the main event this evening, a number one contender's ladder match for the UWA Women's title between Jessica, Jasmine, and Callulla." Daniel replies.

"Amazing main event, but from what I hear, we will kick off with a returning David Knot taking on Adrian Watts!" Ronaldo says.

Backstage:

Ben Jones is backstage and Eric Appelbaum appears, wearing normal street clothes, not what he wore last week (this is intentional!).

"Eric, what the hell did you do to Poison last week?" He asks. "You know what, don't answer that, alright, I've got my hands full trying to keep Anthony and Cynthia separated, and trying to get Anthony into the Coven." He pauses.

"Ben, calm down okay. I am dedicated to The Sangine Coven, and to prove that, I will deal with this threat." Eric says.

"Well, I have a bad feeling about Adrian and Levi. I feel like they'll help Anthony, and I don't want that, especially with Poison having to worry about defending his championship against that freak, King Caesar." Ben says.

"I have a way we can do that, we just have to talk to, whoever is in charge, cause Anthony's been locked in the locker room since we got here." Ben laughs as Eric says that.

"Perfect, he isn't looking for her." Ben pats Eric on the shoulder.

Ringside:

David Knot enters the arena to delightful boos, and he doesn't care. He's there to kick the hell out of someone, and that someone, is Adrian Watts.

"First off, yes, that is confirmed that Caesar will get his one on one rematch against Poison!" Ronaldo says.

"Aside to that Mauro, David Knot is ready to fight here." Daniel says.

"You haven't seen either of these competitors in action have you?" Ronaldo asks.

"No actually, and I am excited to see them in action here!" Daniel comments.

Land of Confusion plays, and Adrian enters. He tells David to bring it. David doesn't take too kindly to it, and meets Adrian halfway.

"These two aren't going to wait, they're going to get this on!" Ronaldo says.

The two throw fists at each other for a good ten seconds, and get into the ring finally.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They keep going at each other. Adrian gets the advantage finally, and kicks David into a corner. Adrian finally slaps David and stands back. David gets pissed, and spits in his face. Adrian wipes it away, and takes a clothesline from David. David goes for a quick cover, managing a one. David retreats to the entrance ramp. He backs into Levi, who doesn't hit David, but David turns staggers back towards the ring. Adrian gets up, and does a suicide dive to David. He stands up and nods to Levi. He throws David back into the ring.

He does a springboard moon sault to David Knot, and rolls through, doing a lion sault right after. The crowd is impressed, and so is Levi. He is suddenly blindsided, and Eric Appelbaum is beating down Levi.

Adrian is concentrating on David in the ring, and he takes him out with a Watt Bomb! He has him in a pin, but Eric is distracting the ref.

Adrian gets up, and takes out Eric, but David rolls him up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Adrian rolls out of it, and delivers a super kick to David. He goes for a cover now.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric breaks it up, and attacks Adrian, ending the match in DQ.

Eric puts Adrian out on his back and starts to run the ropes, but Levi trips him up, hitting him with Unwanted Death on the outside! David Knot goes for a suicide dive, and Levi catches him, hitting him with a modified End of Days. Levi stands tall, and helps Adrian in the ring.

Pop Suey: By SOAD plays, and Anthony's longtime friend, Gene walks out. He gets a pop, and he has a mic in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance right here in Atlanta Georgia!" The crowd pops. "Anthony is dealing with Ben Jones, and he has put me in charge, so I have a match idea. At Summertime Slaughter, before the Sanguine Coven possibly breaks up, I think David Knot and Eric Appelbaum should team up to take on the team of Levi and Adrian." Gene scratches his head on the stage, and a lightbulb clicks in his head. "The Great Platinum!" The crowd pops, and a moment later, they start chanting Great Platinum!

"Well, a huge match announced for Summertime Slaughter, a tag team match between The Sanguine Coven and the new team of Adrian Watts and Levi- The Great, which has been deemed The Great Platinum here tonight!" Ronaldo states.

Backstage:

Anthony is pacing around his locker room, and is extremely nervous. He hears a knock on his door, and the sound of a knob jiggling. He jumps, startled.

"Anthony, it's Bayley." Anthony sighs.

"What is it?" Anthony says, scared, not opening the door.

"We found where they're keeping Cynthia."

"Seriously?" Anthony opens the door to the room and sees her.

"Yes, she's in a warehouse on the edge of town."

"Great, where's Trey?"

"He's in his car, waiting for you to come out." Bayley says. Anthony gently pushes her away, and runs out of the arena.

Ringside:

"Anthony is going to save his lady, Cynthia, but coming up next, coming off an aggressive fight last week, Dan Riley comes in to take on the UW champion, Poison, in the first ever champion vs champion match!" Ronaldo says.

Army of the Night plays, and Poison walks out with the UW championship on his shoulder.

"He's wearing that creepy black mask, for the first time we have actually pointed that out, as to how creepy it looks." Daniel says.

Dan Riley enters the arena, terrified of Poison. He is wearing the UWA championship around his waist as he makes his entrance. He slowly gets in the ring.

"Champion vs Champion, and one of them is clearly terrified." Ronaldo says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dan backs into the corner, and Poison crushes him before delivering a barrage of spears, one after another, allowing no room for Dan to breath. He lets Dan out ten spears later, and lifts him up for Romanian Glory.

"No way, he's going for the killing blow already?" Daniel questions, and sure enough, Poison connects.

"He got him, he beat him that quick!" Mauro says. Poison stands over him, his masked eyes looking down at his fallen opponent.

"Why is he not covering him?" Daniel says.

"Poison has the idea that he can beat Dan, and he's going to put him through hell tonight!" Mauro says.

Poison kicks Dan into a corner. He steps on his down body. Dan screams in agony, and the official pushes him off.

Poison lifts up Dan, and Dan slaps him. Poison looks back at him with evil eyes, and Dan slides under his legs, and goes for a German Suplex, but Poison elbows out of it. He stands tall, and holds out his arms. He growls, and lifts Dan up again. He slaps him out of his wrestling tights, and Dan rolls to the outside. Poison methodically walks out, and Dan leans against the ring post.

"No way, he can't be thinking what I think he's thinking." Daniel says.

Sadly, Poison is thinking just that. Dan's head is leaned against the ring post, and Poison is lining up for his Hell Kick. He runs for it, and Dan ducks out of the way, barely, and Poison catches his foot in between the bottom and middle turnbuckle. Dan goes to the top rope, slowly, and falls knees first onto Poison. He sits Poison up, and locks in a sleeper on him. He uses the whole ref five count before letting go. He rolls the limp body of Poison back into the ring, and goes for a cover.

"One…" Poison kicks out AT ONE!

"Dan just gave Poison an amazing move, and he kicked out at ONE!" Daniel says.

Dan sits Poison up, and points at himself, saying "I am the UWA champion!" He runs the ropes, and is met with a clothesline from Poison. Poison does his snap taunt, and lifts Dan up, hitting him with his first ever Poisoned Neckbreaker (Fireman's Carry Cutter). He puts a foot on the chest of the fallen Dan Riley.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"That had to be one of the most lopsided Champion vs Champion matches I have ever seen in my life!" Daniel says.

"I've never seen a more dominating performance!" Mauro says.

"I cannot believe it, Caesar? Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Daniel asks. "Cause you'd better be."

Backstage:

Luke and Edward are both locked in a cell like room somewhere. The room is lit a dim red, and the Monsters, Kevin and Riouga are standing outside the cage.

"You guys made a huge mistake." Kevin says.

"You beat us, and we don't take kindly to it." Riouga says.

"Guys, we beat you clean." Luke answers, terrified.

"We don't take kindly to liars." Riouga hisses.

"It's true though, look, if you don't like it, we'll settle it at Summertime Slaughter." Edward says, to a elbow to the gut from Luke.

"Fine, and WHEN you guys lose, you will be BANISHED from UWA!" Riouga says.

"If we win…" Edward asks.

"If you should defeat us, you get to STAY in UWA." Kevin says with an evil laugh.

Ringside:

"Now, for the first time in a while, Kyle Stevens, Brutus Vicious, and Wolfgang are coming out to address the tag team division."

The three enter the ring.

"Now, this division has been a little bit, how should I put this, garbage since we disappeared." The crowd boos at Brutus' opinion.

"Boo all you want, but it's true. The match at July's Demise was straight up terrible!" The crowd now boos Kyle's opinion.

"Well, we want a shot at those championships, and there is absolutely NO ONE who will stand in our way!" Wolfgang finishes.

(Insert a Giant Tag Team Theme here, cause I have no ideas), out come Big Daddy W and El Gigante. The three guys in the ring stand there, fear in their eyes. The audience laughs as the giants get in the ring.

"Oh my God! All three men in the ring just regretted their life choices." Daniel says. They grab Brutus by the throat, and toss aside Kyle and Wolf. They choke slam Brutus with ease, and stand tall. They hold up their arms to cheers, and leave the arena.

"Now, for the co main event of the night, a match that was announced earlier tonight, Eric Appelbaum will be facing off against the challenger for Poison's UW championship, King Caesar, in this match, next!

A lion's roar echoes through the arena, the crowd pops, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays. King Caesar is making his way to the ring. He is pumped and ready.

"After that lopsided Champion vs Champion match with Poison and Dan Riley, do you think Caesar is even a little bit nervous?" Daniel asks.

"Absolutely not, he's focused on his current task of Eric Appelbaum." Ronaldo answers.

One Hell of an Amen plays, and Eric walks out, wearing his normal outfit, not what he wore last week.

"He's 'normal' tonight, and not that crazy Godlike outfit he was wearing." Ronaldo says.

"He's here to weaken Poison's opponent for Summertime Slaughter, and it's looking good so far, Poison's lopsided win, and now Eric just has to do his part." Daniel says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two lock up after about ten seconds of circling each other. Eric gets out of a headlock, and tells Caesar to back off, but then gets in his face, slapping him. The crowd ohhs, and Caesar chuckles, wiping his lips. Caesar delivers an uppercut to Eric, and Irish Whips him off the ropes. Eric ducks a clothesline, and rebounds. Caesar is ready for Eric to flip over him, but Eric stops, dabs, drops to a knee, and slaps Caesar's chin. Caesar stumbles, and Eric clotheslines him out of the ring.

Eric methodically follows Caesar out of the ring. He goes under the ring, and gets a chair. He slowly lifts it above his head, and after the ref pleads for a moment, he hits Caesar with the chair. The bell is called for a DQ.

Eric continues to beat him with the chair until Gene comes out to the stage with a mic.

"HEY! HEY! You with the chair, stop right now!" He yells, and Eric obeys. "It's obvious you were sent out by Ben earlier tonight to screw with Adrian Watts. But, you want something out of this. I think next week, you and Caesar should face off again. However, if you get disqualified or counted out, you will not be appearing at Summertime Slaughter." The crowd pops. "Now, should you win, by any means, I will add you to the UW championship match!" The crowd is mixed. Eric drops the chair, and leaves the arena through the crowd. Caesar eventually walks out under his own power.

Shortly after Caesar leaves:

Kenny Omega and Ced are in the ring.

"Jason, Jason, Jason. You thought you could escape me?" Ced asks sarcastically. "You thought you could escape the Bullet Club!? Well, you were dead wrong." Boos echo in the arena.

"Yeah, and Freddy, me and Ced have found a common enemy, and if you ally with Jason, then you've made an enemy of Ced as well."

Freddy takes to the stage, wearing rib tape.

"Kenny, I know you're still butthurt over the way our one on one match ended, as I learned at July's Demise." He reveals the rib tape. "Well, if you see, me and Jason have found common ground, and well, I'll let him speak for himself." The crowd pops as Jason Sabre takes to the stage.

"Ced, you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to come out during my first match here in UWA, and ruin it!?" Jason and Freddy walk slowly towards the ring, and slide in.

"Woah guys, you didn't think we wouldn't have a backup plan did you?" Kenny waves his hand towards the ramp, and Johnny Shadow and Jared, the UWA tag team champions are standing there.

"Actually, we did." Freddy says, pointing towards the stage. DJ and Dylan run down the ramp, and blindside Johnny and Jared, then the brawl breaks out in the ring.

"It's chaos here in Atlanta!" Ronaldo shouts.

DJ and Dylan brawl out of the arena with Jared and Johnny, and Freddy and Jason clear the ring of Kenny and Ced, who retreat back up the ramp.

Freddy holds up half of the Monarchy M, and Jason finishes it.

"Possible foreshadowing for the Monarchy here tonight? Would you say Jason is a part of it now?" Ronaldo asks.

"I have no idea." Daniel says.

"Up next, the official Main Event, the #1 contender's UWA women's championship match, Jess, Jasmine, and Callulla go at it for a shot at Katrina Love and a shot at the Women's belt at Summertime Slaughter, next!" Ronaldo says, acknowledging a contract sitting above the ring.

I Want Your Bite plays, and the former UWA Women's champion, Jessica comes to the ring.

"While she is inclined to a rematch, Anthony realized the only reason Jess lost the title was because of Jasmine and Call, therefore only one of them should face Katrina at Summertime Slaughter for the Women's title." Daniel points out, as Jess does her split into the ring.

Wild Heart plays, and Jasmine walks out.

"This lovely woman had herself a showing at July's Demise, having a couple chances at the title, but the action was too much." Ronaldo points out.

Cannibal plays, and Call walks out, she is ready.

"This lady, Jessica's 'girlfriend' ahem, also had a great showing in the Women's Fatal 4 Way. Nearly winning the belt at one point! I cannot wait to see this match." Daniel says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jess goes for a ladder, and Jasmine and Call surround her. Jess looks to one of them and back to the other.

"It's not going to be that easy is it?" Jess lips. Call and Jasmine shake their heads slowly, and Jess shrugs. She goes to put the ladder in the ring, but Jasmine and Call pull her back, and then they start going at each other.

Jasmine lands a right hand to Jasmine's face, and Jasmine falls. Call pushes the ladder under the bottom rope, but Jess takes her out before she can keep moving it. She kicks Call in the stomach, and forces her head to her knee. Call goes down stunned.

Jess starts pushing the ladder into the ring. She slowly sets it up, it being quite heavy. Jess finally sets it up, but Jasmine hits her with a belly to belly, and starts climbing the ladder. She gets hands on the contract but doesn't get a chance to pull it down before Call gets back into it, pushing the ladder over. Jasmine lands on her feet, and runs right into a clothesline from Call. Call stands tall, and sets the ladder back up. She starts climbing. She has fingertips on the contract, and Jess climbs the other side. Jess hits Call with a right hand. Call hits back, and head butts her lady. Jess falls, but lands on her feet. Call reaches for the contract again, but Jess pulls her back down by the ankle. Call falls and lands on her feet, before pushing Jess off the ropes. Jess rebounds, and hits her Firearm spear! Call falls back, and rolls out of the ring. Jasmine gets in behind Jess and Jess turns around. The two stare each other down.

They get into a slugfest. They slap each other and Jasmine slaps Jess out of her boots. But Jess recovers, and hits her with a high running knee. Jess staggers a bit, and leans against the ladder. She realizes the situation slowly, and starts climbing it. She reaches the top, and start to pull the contract down.

Suddenly, Baddest Girl Alive by Pit Bull and Chris Brown plays, and four women take to the stage. Jess looks back towards them, and the ladder gives out under her feet, and Katrina Love is there, she hits Jess with her Starr Power. Jess is out cold. The four women walk down to the ring, and drag Jess's body towards the stage. Jasmine clotheslines Katrina out of the ring, and stumbles back to the ladder. She climbs and grabs the contract. She slowly brings it down.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Jasmine is going to Summertime Slaughter against Katrina!" Daniel calls.

"But what about Jess, and who is this new group of women who just costed Jess her match that she rightfully deserves?" Mauro says.

"Well, it looks like she has her own problems." Daniel refers to Jess, as she is carried to the back. Jasmine carries her contract to the back, and the show ends.

After the show, backstage:

The group is still dragging Jess towards white limo. They are just putting her in, and Jasmine takes one of them out. The three remaining ones set Jess down gently, and they all take a big boot from Jasmine, and the last one takes a Mick Kick from Call. The two nod to each other, and they check up on Jess.

 **A/N: Trey found where Cynthia is being held by the Sanguine Coven! Are cracks starting to show in the Coven as a whole? Eric possibly getting in the UW championship match? Is Jason actually an official member of Monarchy (Leave reviews on that topic)? A new women's stable in UWA, headed by Katrina, is that her insurance for Summertime Slaughter?**

 **Disclaimer: I may have barrowed some commentary from WM 31, but it was done by the person that should have done it. Thank you!**

 **Also one more thing, I know I get reviews talking about the show, but, I have asked TheDarkRyder to do something like Whatculture, with something called Ups and Downs, it will go up after this show, and after many other shows, where he talks about the highs and lows of the show that week. Go check him out, he is great, and leave your own Ups and Downs if you so choose in the Reviews. Thank you guys, peace!**


	22. Show 16: Final before Summertime

**A/N: Shout out to KiranTheRay and TheDarkRyder for letting me use them on commentary this week. Enjoy!**

Show # 16

"Welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, I am KiranTheRay and I am joined here by fellow writer on , TheDarkRyder."

"It's great to be here, and a shout out to Anthony for allowing us to make it here tonight for this show, and Kiran, do we have something to look forward to."

"Indeed, tonight, we get to see exactly what happened at the Sanguine Coven's hideout when Anthony and Trey went to attempt to save Cynthia from their clutches."

"It sounds like a cliché horror story, but it's a good one at that, but don't go away, we have Jessica Batista in the ring, and she's got a mic."

Sure enough, Jess is standing alone in the ring.

"Katrina Love, you made a mistake last week. You attacked me during a ladder match to determine your #1 contender. I should've been first in line anyways, but we don't want my journey to be too easy." The crowd ohhs at her comment that pretty much broke the fourth wall a little. "Katrina, you want to introduce us to your little club?" Jess stands patiently with her arms crossed in the middle of the ring.

Baddest Girl Alive plays, and Katrina takes to the stage along the same four women that attacked her last week come out. Katrina has a mic.

"Well, Jess, no journey is ever easy, but yours will end sooner than you think, after this group destroys you." Katrina walks across the stage to the first woman.

This woman looks like she's in her late twenties, and is wearing an attire similar to Nikki Bella's from 2015, but they are colored white and orange.

"This one right here, is Mercedes McKenzie, she's related to Eve Torres and AJ Lee, and is a former Knockout's champion, and Women's champion." Katrina says, and she walks to the next woman.

The second woman looks younger than the first, in her early twenties. She's Asian (I don't believe in discrimination of races, so all are welcome), and is wearing Brie Bella's 2015 attire in orange and white to match Mercedes, she is also wearing her hair similar to Bayley.

"This is Mercedes' half-sister, Cassandra, is trained similarly. I don't need to say more." Cassandra punches the air. She yells to Jess who smiles and laughs, as Katrina walks to the third woman.

She looks like WWE woman Sasha Banks, and is even wearing the same outfit, including the glasses. She looks to be in her late twenties. As Katrina gets to her, she does Sasha's stage movement, and even removes the sunglasses to reveal her brown eyes.

"This is the new boss of UWA, Courtney Banks, I don't think I need to say anymore." Courtney whips her hair, and Katrina taps her on the stomach and walks to the last woman.

The best was saved for last, she is wearing Charlotte's 2016 blue attire. She cracks her knuckles, and looks ready to fight.

"Born in England, and raised in Pheonix Arizona, this is Isabella Grace, ready for a fight." Katrina really shows her off. "This team of four will destroy you."

"You already said that Katrina, but maybe before my sister destroys you at Summertime Slaughter, I can gather up a team to make this a fair fight." The crowd pops.

"Please, who would help you?" As if on cue, Cannibal plays, and Callulla walks out, and joins her fellow lady in the ring. The two nod to each other in the ring, and look down to the five women. "Well that really makes this harder." She directs the four women towards the ring, and they walk towards it. Jess drops her mic and both get ready to defend themselves.

Suddenly, Skyler and Diana are standing on the stage, and the four women turn to see them. Jess and Call walk and cut the ring off. The other two close in on the four, Katrina is long gone. Jess signals, and they all move in on the four women, breaking off into four brawls.

"I can't tell who's fighting who, but it looks like it's boiling backstage, so we'll get to that, but up next, in the opening match of the night, Team Polar are in action, taking on the team they were supposed to face at July's Demise, El Gigante and Big Daddy W, and that match will kick us off here tonight!" Kiran says.

Team Polar walk out to a pop, as they are the biggest Babyfaces of the UWA at the moment.

"Having one regular tag team match since arriving, and looking to bounce back into it taking on these giants here tonight."

They wait a few minutes, and no one shows up. The announcer finally comes out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform that El Gigante and Big Daddy W are not in the arena tonight, and therefore," The boos are deafening. "However, there is one tag team that is willing to give you a tag team match here tonight, from WWE, ladies and gentlemen, I give you."

Elite plays, and the crowd pops to Chad Gable and Jason Jordon/American Alpha entering the arena.

"This is a shock here ladies and gentlemen! Anthony's really trying to bring attention to this company." Kiran says as American Alpha enter the ring, and the Luchadores let them take the ring. The two teams stare each other down.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Before they go to their respective corners, the teams stand in the middle of the ring, and shake hands, to the love of the crowd.

Chad and Penguino start off. They lock up, and Chad gets the advantage, until Penguino pushes Chad off the ropes, hitting him with a clothesline. Penguino runs the ropes, and Chad ducks under him. Chad leans forward, and Penguino flips over him.

"There's that Luchador style of Penguino!" Ryder calls.

Penguino jumps on the top rope, and does a moon sault, going for a quick cover to Chad, managing a one.

The crowd shows their appreciation for the athleticism of Penguino, and Chad nods his approval before tackling Penguino to the ground. He does a quick bridging Suplex into a pin, and manages a one as well. Buho tags himself in, and Jordan tags himself in, and the two nod before locking up.

Jordan has the size advantage, but Buho has the speed, and he maneuvers around Jason like a fox. He dropkicks Jordan's legs, and runs off, hitting a running knee. The pin is made for a one again. Buho runs the ropes again, and gets met by a belly to belly from Jordan. Jordan goes to tag Chad, but Chad is taken down by Penguino, as the two brawl on the outside.

Jordan turns back to Buho, and is met by a spinning kick from Buho. He slowly falls, stunned, as Buho goes to the top rope of his team's corner. He stands like Finn Balor on the top rope, and does a flip corkscrew splash on Jordan. He lands in a pin position.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"It's over, just like that! Team Polar have pinned former NXT tag team champions! What an upset!" Kiran says, surprised!

"El Penguino taking a breather on the outside, and helping Chad to his feet, a show of respect by him." Ryder points out.

As the four are in the ring, showing their respect, two giant hooded figures come through the crowd, and blindside the four. American Alpha roll out of the ring, and the giants take out Penguino and Buho with a choke slam each.

"Who are these two?" Kiran asks, as the two figures take off their hoods.

"Oh my God! They're El Gigante, and Big Daddy W!" They look down at their fallen adversaries.

"This could happen in a week from Monday at Summertime Slaughter?" Ryder teases.

"Possibly, but up next, Jasmine Batista faces a mystery opponent to warm up for her UWA women's title match at Summertime Slaughter."

Wild Heart (Sabi) plays, and Jasmine walks out to cheers.

"There is the number one contender for the UWA women's championship, winning a brutal triple threat ladder match last week to earn her opportunity at Summertime Slaughter one week from Monday."

The arena is silent, and everyone is thinking Déjà vu. Suddenly,

She Looks Good plays, and the crowd pops, as Eve Torres comes out!

"A former WWE Woman, one of the best!" Kiran says.

"You would know that." Ryder says.

"What, she's not that bad, for real." Kiran says, feeling weird now.

"Anyways, a former WWE Women's champion, when it was still the Diva's championship, and indeed, one of the best." Ryder informs

Jasmine is in surprise in the ring. She lets Eve have the ring, and she poses. They both face each other, and Jasmine is smiling. Eve smiles back, and the two shake hands, before Jasmine hugs her. Eve hugs back, and they separate.

"Great show of respect by both women." Daniel says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve doesn't lock up, but goes for the straight right to Jasmine, causing Jasmine to chuckle. Eve shoves Jasmine into the corner, and lands a kick to her stomach. Jasmine falls and Eve runs to the other corner.

Eve signals to Jasmine, and the two slug it out for a moment, before Eve gets the upper hand again. Eve runs the ropes quickly, and hits Jasmine's big boot! Eve showboats, similar to Jasmine to a mixed reaction. She goes to the top rope, and goes for her moon sault. She connects, and goes for the cover.

"One… Two…" Jasmine kicks out of it. Eve forces her to her feet, but Jasmine pushes Eve off the ropes, and hits her with a big boot! She looks like she's going to go for the pin, but Jasmine goes up top. She has her back to Eve.

"She's not going for what I think she's going for?" Kiran asks.

Jasmine hits a moon sault off the top rope. But still isn't done. She lifts Eve to her feet, and hits her Bang! Bang! To make sure she stays down.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, after that dominating performance to a former WWE Women's wrestler, Jasmine is ready for Katrina Love in a couple weeks!" Kiran says.

"Well, at least she's showing sportsmanship to her opponent here." Ryder says, as Jasmine helps Eve to her feet. The two stand holding each other's arms up, and they leave together.

Backstage:

Jess is fighting Katrina in the parking lot, and none of the other women are around. Jess and Katrina fight to a limo. Jess knees Katrina in the stomach, and is about to put her head through a glass window, before Katrina flips her over her onto the concrete ground, sucking the wind out of her. Jess chokes on the ground, and Katrina limps away.

Ringside:

"I hope we can get some help out to Jess, as she just had the wind knocked out of her by that concrete ground." Kiran says sympathetically.

"Well, Leonardo will be in action next, he will be facing JIL in one on one action next." Ryder says.

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo enters the arena.

"The man who basically broke Hao Sho's neck at July's Demise, and we haven't heard from him since." Kiran informs.

"Well, we do know that it is a broken neck, and that Hao will be out for about four months." Ryder says.

"Wow, I hope he has a quicker recovery." Kiran says.

"Best wishes to him." Ryder says.

The Enter the Dragon theme plays, and JIL comes out. The crowd has no reaction to him.

"Leonardo isn't wasting time; he's going after him already!"

Sure enough, Leo is laying a barrage of rights and lefts to the face of JIL.

Leo doesn't let the match start; he hits him with a Ambraige (Snap double underhook/cradle DDT combo). JIL is out cold on the floor, and the medics run out. Leo leaves to the delightful boos of the crowd.

"What the Hell?" Kiran asks.

"Leo just sent a message to Dan Riley, he is ready to add the UWA championship to his person at Summertime Slaughter!" Ryder says.

"Now, for the first time ever in one on one action, King Caesar takes on Eric Appelbaum."

Somewhere else:

Jared, Johnny, Kenny Omega, and Ced are standing united in front of a gym in downtown Atlanta, they are staring down DJ, Dylan, Freddy Escobar, and Jason Sabre.

"Ah to hell with it, why wait?" Escobar tells his group. They nod, and rush the four unsuspecting BC members. They fight into the gym, and everyone freaks out. One guy even goes to call the cops, but is stopped by the fight getting to him.

The fight goes for about five minutes, before it comes down to Jason and Freddy of Monarchy, and Kenny Omega of BC.

Kenny holds his own, before Jason and Freddy super kick Kenny onto a weight lifting bench. The two stand united, with DJ and Dylan to end the segment.

Ringside:

Mama Said Knock you out plays after a LOUD lion's roar, and King Caesar comes out.

"After that scene at that Gym in downtown Atlanta, we have a match still!" Ryder says.

"Right. This guy is like Cesaro to me." Kiran says.

"I agree, and his odds of winning back that UW championship will be in jeapordy if he loses this match tonight." Ryder says.

One Hell of an Amen plays, and Eric Appelbaum makes his way to the ring.

"As Daniel Bryan put it last week, he's not coming out Crazy Godlike for the second week, what the hell came over him?" Kiran questions.

"I have no idea, I'm just glad he's back to his usual self." Ryder comments.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eric and Caesar have a long stare down, to the shock of the crowd.

"These two facing off for the first time ever (Correct me if I'm wrong), and are staring each other down." Kiran says.

Eric chuckles, and slaps Caesar, Caesar barely staggers. Caesar looks up quickly, and starts barraging Eric's head with punches. Eric leans against the ropes, and Caesar Irish Whips him off them. He goes for a clothesline, but Eric ducks, and comes off with a boot. He covers for a one count.

Caesar gets up quickly, and Eric charges him. Caesar catches him in a body slam.

"What a slam by Caesar!" Ryder comments.

Caesar doesn't cover him. He actually goes to lock in a sharpshooter. He tries his best, but Eric somehow counters it into a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Caesar gets his shoulder up. Eric rolls out quick, and Caesar catches him with a Ripper's Mark! Caesar goes for a cover now.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric gets out of it this time! They both stand face to face.

"These two are giving their all here Ryder!" Kiran says.

"No question about that Kiran, Eric wants this title shot!" Ryder comments.

They start slugging it out for a bit. Caesar gets the advantage, and pushes Eric off the ropes. He goes for a body slam again, but Eric fights out, locking in a, Black Widow?

"What the Hell!? A Black Widow, by Eric!?" Ryder is confused.

Caesar starts fading fast. He fights for a bit, and gets out.

Caesar runs the ropes and does a corkscrew uppercut through the air. The crowd is in awe over it, and he lifts the limp body of Eric to the top rope, and sets him up for a Muscle Buster. Eric fights for a moment, kicking his way out of harm's way, before going for his LA to Cali flight. He gets caught in a muscle buster, that connects!

"What a catch by Caesar!" Kiran comments as Caesar crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Caesar has a chance at Summertime Slaughter, pulling off the win here against Eric, keeping it one on one!" Kiran says.

"Wow, Eric is livid in the ring now!" Ryder says.

"Something tells me this isn't over yet!" Kiran comments.

While Caesar walks out of the arena, Eric stays behind.

"He's got a good reason to be frustrated, he couldn't get into a title hunt, and now he's got a tag team match he's got to do!" Kiran comments.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time now, for the look at what happened last week after Anthony and Trey left the arena. This is what went down." Ryder says, as Eric walks out, egotistical as ever.

Last Week:

Anthony runs to Trey's car, and slides in through the window.

"Can't you use a door like a normal person?" Trey asks.

"No jokes tonight Trey, get us to where the Coven is holding Cynthia!" Trey understands the seriousness of the situation, and drives out onto the open road.

A few minutes later, they arrive at a warehouse, and Trey parks in front of it.

"This is the place…" Anthony stares in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know the place." Anthony knew, it was the warehouse he and his friends had turned into an amazing workout place so long ago.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Anthony lied, and slowly crept to the front entrance of the warehouse. He and Trey took a door each, and pushed them open, to reveal the interior.

It was sort of like Anthony remembered, but it was a lot creepier, with a lot of skulls and stuff found in horror movies floating around.

"Spooky stuff man." Trey says in a voice. Suddenly, lights turn on, and they shine on a ring. Anthony gulps, and sees red splatters in the middle of it. He walks towards it, terrified. The evil laughter of Ben Jones fills the warehouse.

"Anthony, you remember this place. It was where you and Cynthia here trained every day, and it was the last place you went before you opened up a wrestling company." Ben sounds a lot like someone we should all be familiar with. Anthony looks around the place.

"You said you didn't know this place, what else are you hiding from me?" Trey asks. Anthony ignores the comment and question, and looks towards the 'observation deck'.

"She's up there." Anthony runs towards the stairs to go up, but Trey drags him back. "Trey, what are you doing!?" Anthony whispers.

"You're crazy for going up there." Trey whispers back.

"Yes, now let me go." Trey refuses.

"I can't let you go up there, I'll go get her." Trey pushes past him, and gets to the door at the top. He turns the doorknob, but it doesn't budge. He looks to Anthony.

"It's locked." He starts walking back down, but the door suddenly opens.

"Trey, look out!" Anthony shouts, but too late. Trey's mouth is covered by a massive hand, and he is forced inside. Anthony sprints up the stairs, and gets to the door just before it locks again. He shoulder tackles his way into the room, and sees Poison holding Trey, and Ben standing in front of another door, where weak screaming can be heard. Ben is laughing evilly.

"Ben, this is sick." Anthony is gesturing towards the red paint and skulls around the place, and the cracked TV monitor.

"No, this is glory. I have your lady, your guardian, and now, you yourself." He laughs again.

"You really think you have me, I can take you right now." Anthony gets ready to defend himself.

"But, you won't, not while I have Cynthia."

"I'll take a chance." Anthony lunges towards Ben, but Poison drops Trey and stops him. Anthony goes for Poison's mask, and gets it slightly up before Poison crushes Anthony's hand. Anthony screams in pain, and Ben kicks him to the ground. Anthony is actually clutching his hand.

Trey regains conscious, and Trey crawls towards the door Ben was standing in front of. He slowly but surely gets to it, and opens it. He passes out.

Ben and Anthony look to see Cynthia, dressed in all black slowly walk out of the cell. She balls up her fists, and walks towards Ben Jones. Anthony makes eye contact with her, and she pushes past Ben. She kneels next to Anthony, and puts her hand to his face. Anthony smiles, and suddenly, feels a smack against the side of his face. Cynthia's nails claw into Anthony's skin, drawing blood. Ben Jones laughs as Cynthia licks the blood from her nails. Anthony is checking his face, and Ben Jones slaps him once more, before picking him up. He methodically hits him with The Massacre. Anthony falls limp, and Cynthia, Ben, and Poison walk out of the warehouse.

Later that same night:

Anthony wakes up in a hospital, his hand in a cast, and feeling stitches in his face. He sees Bayley standing over Trey, who looks worse. Also, Jessica is there of all people.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Anthony asks.

"I know what you're thinking, and the show is over. Jasmine won. I wanted to check up on you, cause I was worried for you." Anthony blushes a little, and feels pain in his face.

"I guess that's what happens." Anthony tries to get out of bed.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" She asks, putting a hand on his back, and another on his exposed stomach.

"I have a show to figure out what to do with."

"Absolutely not, you're going to rest, and I'm going to call one of your friends to run the show next week." She puts him back to bed, and leaves.

Present day, Ringside:

"Wow, that was just, creepy Ryder." Kiran implies.

"It was. I can't believe Cynthia turned on Anthony there." Ryder says.

"Well, to sincere apologies, we are only going to have one more match on the final UWA show before Summertime Slaughter, Gene booked this title match last minute, yes, Dan Riley will be defending the UWA championship against Adrian Watts, who like I said, was booked last minute here tonight, we were told while the segment was rolling. Gene has done horrible booking this week, he knows we still have time." Kiran complains.

"Hopefully this match will be good." Ryder says with hope.

Land of Confusion plays, and Adrian Watts does enter the arena, just as confused as everyone.

"He didn't expect to be put into a title match tonight, and I'm sure he's grateful for it, but is he 100% for it?" Kiran says.

"Opportunities are rare in UWA, especially when we have a confused GM running the show." Ryder says.

Dan Riley walks to the ring, UWA title on his shoulder, and he was very frustrated.

"He has another week he could potentially be holding that championship, as he will be defending the championship this time against Leonardo." Kiran points out.

"Leonardo with that lopsided win earlier tonight, and now with Dan having to defend the title, what will happen if the title does change hands?" Ryder asks.

"Adrian Watts could have to compete twice in one night! He's got that tag team match with Levi as well!" Kiran points out.

"Here's hoping Adrian trains well for that should he win this match."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Adrian is still confused, and the worst part, David Knot and Eric Appelbaum have taken the stage.

"Eric, who lost to Caesar, without any interference earlier tonight, is out here to mess with Adrian with his partner David Knot."

Levi suddenly jumps the barricade, and keeps the two at bay. Levi keeps his back to Adrian.

Adrian sighs relieved, and focuses on Dan and the UWA title.

The two finally lock up, and Adrian goes for a quick Watt bomb, but Dan doesn't have it yet. He hits a spin kick to the gut of Adrian before running off the ropes.

Adrian goes for a clothesline, but Dan ducks it. Dan comes off and hits a cross body. He manages a one.

Adrian leaps off the mat, and Eric and David move closer to the ring. Adrian gets distracted, and Dan goes for a victory roll.

"One… Two…" Adrian rolls through, and goes for a pin of his own.

"One… Two…" Dan rolls through, and lands a super kick to the face of Adrian. Adrian is out, but suddenly, Leonardo appears in the front row of the crowd. Dan is distracted.

Security tells Leonardo to get out. Leo does the thing where he shows that he's the next champion, and leaves. Dan doesn't turn his attention from Leo as he leaves. Adrian goes for a rollup.

"One… Two… Thr- " Dan rolls out, somehow, and goes for another spin kick, this time he aims for the head. Adrian ducks, and Dan runs off the ropes. Adrian catches him with a Watt Bomb! Dan is really close to the ropes. Adrian goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd explodes!

"Here is your winner, and NEW UWA champion, Adrian Watts!" David and Eric stand back, as Levi keeps them at bay.

"Oh my God! What a shocking title change here tonight!" Kiran yells in shock.

"Well, Adrian has his work cut out for him at Summertime Slaughter!" Ryder yells.

Adrian celebrates for a while, and suddenly, Renegade hits. Anthony and Gene come out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, stay a little longer, please. Now, Adrian, as much as it pains me to say this, Dan's other foot was under the bottom rope." The crowd boos. "Now, I really don't want to do this, but I must order as the owner of this show that the match be restarted!" Anthony says to a mixed reaction.

Adrian is dumbfounded, and the ref calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dan goes for a rollup, grabbing the tights for leverage.

"One… Two… Thr- "Adrian kicks out on instinct, and Dan is in shock.

Meanwhile, on the stage, Anthony and Gene are attacked from behind by Ben Jones and Poison. Poison chucks Gene off the stage through a table! Ben methodically beats down Anthony, and Poison is about to join him, before being blindsided by King Caesar, who fight through Eric and David. Levi shrugs and finally attacks Eric first. The number's game hits him quickly, and David and Eric throw Levi through the barricade.

"It's chaos out here!" Ryder comments.

Caesar and Poison battle through the crowd, and at the top of the arena, Caesar catches Poison with an uppercut, and he goes down onto a box. Caesar works the crowd up, and charges him. Poison gets up, and hits him with a spine buster through the box. Poison stands tall at the top.

Dan and Adrian are still fighting on the inside, and Adrian has caught Dan with another Watt Bomb. The crowd pops as he falls on Dan.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric pulls the referee out of the ring. David gets in and lifts Adrian up, hitting him with a sidewalk slam. He puts Dan on top of him, and legs it out with Eric. The ref regains himself, and sees the attempt.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Dan has retained! But what the hell just happened!?" Ryder yells in disbelief.

"Dan indeed has just retained, in controversial fashion, but will Adrian have a rematch at some point?"

Ben is about to throw Anthony off the stage, but just drops him onto the hard metal floor. He gets on his knees, and looks over the down Anthony.

"That's all we got for today ladies and gentlemen, be ready to tune in for a classic show, UWA Summertime Slaughter, next Monday! August 21st! Thanks for tuning in, good night everybody!" Kiran closes the show.

 **The OFFICIAL Summertime Slaughter card with Stipulations (Not in order yet):**

 **The Monsters v The Freelancers (If The Freelancers lose, they leave UWA)**

 **Ben Jones v Anthony (If Ben wins, Anthony joins Sanguine Coven, and if Anthony wins, Sanguine Coven disbands)**

 **Dan Riley (champion) v Leonardo (UWA championship match)**

 **Monarchy v Bullet Club (4 on 4 elimination tag team match)**

 **Poison (Champion) v King Caesar (UW Championship match)**

 **Katrina Love (Champion) v Jasmine (UWA Women's Championship match)**

 **Team Batista v Modern Age Beauty, the new women's stable.**

 **Shinny Gunn v Xana Explosion (Round II)**

 **The Great Platinum (Levi and Adrian Watts) v David Knot and Eric Appelbaum (Sanguine Coven)**

 **Team Polar v The Giants (Steel Cage, no excuses, no backing out)**

 **A/N: The card is official, no additions, and no take outs. With the card as stacked as it is, there will be five matches in each part. I can't wait to start, as it will take a whole week to write!**

 **So a controversial ending that had no story to it, but agree with me, I did it better than WWE right? Anyways, a shout out to OurWWEFanGirl for the concept of Eve v Jasmine, and a shout out to KiranTheRay and TheDarkRyder for letting me use them on commentary this week. Expect more 'Writer's commentary' in the coming weeks. Leave reviews with criticism that is confirmed to happen. Thank you! Peace! :D**

 **Also one more thing, while there won't be a UWA show next week, I will ask a select few who have been dedicated to this since the beginning to Interview a character on the card. Be on the lookout for this opportunity. (Use a script format, and use your writer name). Now, thank you, and peace. :D**


	23. SHow 17: Interviews before Slaughter

**A/N: Something I won't do very often, but an Interview show leading to my most important PPV so far! I haven't been doing this very long, but I have met some very talented writers over , and this is just a few of them. If you weren't asked to write one, it's nothing against you, I just thought someone else should do it, so PLEASE don't take it as such, it's fanfiction!**

 **Anyways, a majority of these interviews were written by others, and I have credited them. I wrote an interview with my own character, because to me, it's like talking to myself. Thank you, and Enjoy! See you at Summertime Slaughter! :D**

Show #17: Interviews before Summertime Slaughter!

Written By: benjones080599 (Creator of Sanguine Coven)

benjones080599: I'm here with the former and first-ever UWA Champion, Ben Jones. So, Ben, how do you think things have gone for you and the rest of the Sanguine Coven since UWA started back in June?

Jones: Excuse me? Have you even SEEN what's been going on?! Things couldn't be going any better for me! Of course, there was that one small problem at July's Demise, but it's nothing I can't handle, even if that idiot Dan Riley got lucky. At Summertime Slaughter, I will decimate Anthony and anyone else that stands in my way! At Summertime Slaughter, The Sanguine Coven will welcome 2 new members. Well, I guess that, technically, it's only gonna be 1 member after what happened with Cynthia back at that warehouse.

benjones080599: What do you think about Sara Lewis?

Jones: Sorry, who?

benjones080599: One of the new additions to the UWA roster. She debuted in a tag team match with Cynthia.

Jones: Oh, the Ice Queen? I am aware of her recent activity within the company. Of course, she poses no threat to the Coven, even with this supposed 'power' that she has.

benjones080599: OK... Anyway, there are some UWA fans that have been spreading rumours of you and Sara being in a relationship prior to you joining UWA. What do you have to say to those fans?

Jones: Despite who people see me as, I'm not going to lie. Sara and I were together for a couple of months, until she threw me out because I'm a vampire, but that's one part of my life I don't want to revisit, so if it's OK, could we move on?

benjones080599: Yes, of course. Some people would say you went too far in doing what you did to Cynthia back at the warehouse. Do you agree?

Jones: Absolutely not! The way I see it, I am at WAR with Anthony, Trivolt and anyone else who decides to stand against me, and as the old saying goes, 'all's fair in love and war'.

benjones080599: So, just a few more questions. What do you believe is in the future for the Sanguine Coven?

Jones: One word. Domination.

benjones080599: OK, and to finish, what do you have to say to Anthony?

Jones: Anthony, you've seen what the Sanguine Coven is capable of. Look what happened at the warehouse! Oh, and by the way, how's your hand?! I hope you're not too badly injured. Whether you are or not, at Summertime Slaughter, the only one that will be stood victorious over his fallen opponent will be ME! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BROKEN MESS AT MY FEET! Anthony, you have been warned. See you at Summertime Slaughter.

*Jones leaves, laughing and smiling like a psychopath*

Written by: TheDarkRyder

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm TheDarkRyder, and I'm here to interview The Monarchy: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, and Jason Sabre." Renée says, "Jason, my first question is for you: Are you an official Monarchy member?"

"No, Renée. I'm simply allies with these men, because we have a common enemy." Jason declared. "The Bullet Club has been a thorn on my side since my first match in UWA, when Ced attacked me like the coward that he is."

"Not just that, I had a chance, to win the UWA World Title." Freddy stated. "But that idiotic Wesker-wannabe Kenny Omega cost me my chance at glory. And why? Because he lost to me, and got pissy about it."

"We've got our own problems with the Bullet Club too, boss." DJ says. "Those Tag Belts don't belong to those assholes Shadow and Jared. They belong to us."

"Next question. To Caesar: You are up against the man who ended your reign, Poison. What are your thoughts?"

"Simple. I want to destroy Poison, and get back what is mine." Caesar stated. "People have been underestimating the Monarchy, because the Coven, or the Bullet Club have been in the spotlight more. We will show them that we are the present, and the future of wrestling."

"Now that you've said it, King," Escobar says,"I think we need to reintroduce ourselves."

He points towards Dylan. "That man right there is a straight up, smash-mouth, bash your head in asskicker, who doesn't give a damn whether you like him or not. The Rabid Street Dog, Dylan Torres."

He gestures towards DJ. "And, this man, will make you think men can fly. Screw Neville, gravity forgot The Wildcat, DJ Kingston!

He points at Caesar. "And our resident Badass! Our ace in the hole, our secret weapon, the man who can slammed 400 lb behemoths, and fly like a cruiserweight, the King of Beasts, King Caesar!"

Freddy gestures at Jason. "My friend here, isn't Sami Zayn! He isn't happy go lucky! He is wrestling's greatest anti-hero! The Renegade, The Ace of Pro-Wrestling, Jason Sabre!"

And finally, he jabs his thumb at his chest. "And last but most definitely not least, I am the leader of one of the greatest factions in wrestling! I am the Smooth Criminal, The Black Fox, the Prince, FREDDY ESSSCOBAR!"

"WE ARE THE MONARCHY! THE BEST THERE IS, WAS, AND EVER WILL BE!" Escobar concludes. "And, Bullet Club, watch your backs! Because you just pissed off the ones who rule the wrestling world today!"

Later, also by TheDarkRyder:

"I am here now, with the Bullet Club: Ced, Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Kenny Omega. Ced, my first question is for you, why would you target Jason Sabre?" Ryder asks.

Ced laughs. "Oh, Ryder. That little punk and I go back. In IWO, I fought against him in a tournament for the IWO World Title! And he beat me, with the help of those so called Monarchs!" He says. "I couldn't just let bygones be bygones, now could I?"

"Not just Sabre, that bastard Escobar has to pay!" Kenny said. "He wasn't happy enough, almost taking my life! No, he HAD to take away my opportunity for the UWA Title! So, when I cost him the match, it was just me getting justice!"

"Those idiots just aren't in our league!" Jared chuckled. "We are the greatest stable in wrestling! We are gods! We are warriors. We are the Bullet Club!"

"The Monarchy should be bowing to us, and begging us not to kick their asses!" Ced says, "We will show them, that the Bullet Club is not to be messed with!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet club! We own the wrestling world! Tama Tonga. Bad Luck Fale. The Young Bucks. Yujiro Tanahashi. Jared. Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God. And our fearless co-leaders, Kenny Omega and Ced! Believe in the Bullet Club. Believe in us. Everything we do is just TOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEET!" Johnny concludes, and the Bullet Club walks away.

Written by: OurWWEFangirl (Creator of Jasmine)

OurWWEFanGirl: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Jasmine Batista

Jasmine walks in slowly and expressionless

OurWWEFanGirl: Now Jasmine you beat out your twin sister and her girlfriend to be in this match, how are you feeling?

We see a slight smile on Jasmine's face

Jasmine: I feel amazing. Back at Heatwave after coming up short to my twin sister in one of the most amazing matches I've had here so far but tonight, will be my best one when I finally beat Katrina.

OurWWEFanGirl: Now over the past few weeks we've seen Katrina target your twin sister Jessica. Do you feel like she's trying to send you a message that way?

Jasmine has a look of anger on her face and pops her neck momentarily.

Jasmine: Well if she's trying to send me a message to me through Jessica then message recieved. She's gonna get just what she deserves. Maybe she thought it was me, we do get mixed up a lot. But for anybody that knows me or gets the displeasure of feeling it first hand knows that if you mess with my baby sister, the beast inside of me awakens.

Jasmine looks into the camera

Jasmine: Katrina, last week you knocked the wind out of my sister. Tonight, I'm knocking the wind out of you

She points straight

Jasmine: This one is for you, babygirl (referring to Jessica)

Jasmine walks away

Written by: foxxer1999

Foxxer1999: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest, the owner of UWA, and opponent of Ben Jones, Anthony Dre.

*Anthony appears in frame, and smiles at Foxxer.

Foxxer1999: Now Anthony, UWA has been getting a lot of positive feedback, and now you're taking it to its third PPV, and main eventing it! How does that feel?

Anthony: It feels great! I wasn't trying to rise to fame, or get known. The idea was there in my head, you know, I was going to have some friends, and we'd put on a show or two, and that would be it, but when people actually started showing interest, I couldn't just have that, so I took those characters, and made something special out of it.

Foxxer: Speaking of, do you have any particular favorites on the roster right now?

Anthony: I can't really play favorites right now, but if I 'had' to say one, I'd say it's the underdog Levi- The Great, because he was initially going to be booked as a, as the wrestling fans like to call them, a 'Jobber' to the female wrestlers, but I realized we could have him do so much more if I gave him a shot, so I did. After the Battle Royal, where he said 'I didn't want that sh*t belt anyways', I asked him backstage if he meant it, and of course he said no, which is what led to the qualifying match and eventually July's Demise.

Foxxer: And he's teaming up with Adrian Watts to take on Eric and David at Summertime Slaughter. But now, let's get into your match, you vs Ben Jones, and if you lose, you must join the Sanguine Coven, but if you win, the Coven disbands, and you get Cynthia back.

*Anthony stares out into space.

Anthony: Ben Jones, you made a grave mistake in kidnapping my girlfriend, Cynthia. That was your first one, the second was thinking you could challenge me, and win. You think you're going to 'beat me within an inch of my life'? No, you want to know what's actually going to happen? I am going to take this fist.

*Anthony balls up his fist

Anthony: I'm going to punch your teeth down your throat, and you will choke on them. Then, I'm going to scrape your face across the ring ropes, all the way around, twice. Then, I'm going to bash that small head of yours into every turnbuckle, twice! Afterwards, I'm going to drop an elbow through you and the announce table. Finally, it'll take one Foxbomb, and a three count, and I will finally win, and the Coven will be, no more.

*Anthony looks back at Foxxer.

Foxxer: Ok… Anthony, good luck in your match, and we will all see you at Summertime Slaughter.

 **A/N: The interviews are done, the battlelines are drawn, and Summertime Slaughter draws closer. I'll see you all Monday. :D**


	24. Summertime Slaughter part 1

**A/N: The LONG overdue wait is over! Summertime Slaughter is here! The stage is set, and this is only the first part of this show! I promise to give the best matches I can give! For this one, since only three titles are being defended, this part will have one and the second one will have two! Enjoy!**

Before the Show:

Anthony stares out at the arena, wearing black swim trunks with the word 'Hugger' written in pink. Trey/Trivolt and Bayley walk up to him, also in swimwear.

"I didn't have you guys booked tonight." Anthony says, blushing at the sight of Bayley in a pink bikini, but Trey's long rainbow colored shorts step in the way of his view.

"First off, watch your eyes five-year-old!" Bayley chuckles at the remark by Trey. "Secondly, we're here to wish your show the best, and you good luck." Trey pats Anthony on his bare shoulder, and Bayley comes in, and kisses his cheek, leaving a mark. Anthony rubs his face, and smiles from ear to ear, earning a slap from Trey.

"Ow, what the hell man!?" Anthony shouts. Trey ignores him and leaves. Bayley stays behind though.

"So, what did you want to ask me about?" She asks.

 **SUMMERTIME SLAUGHTER:**

Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato plays, and crazy pyro goes off, getting the crowd worked up!

"Ladies and gentlemen, the wait is finally over, and we are here LIVE, in beautiful Los Angeles California for quite possibly the new biggest party of the summer, it's time for Summertime Slaughter! Hello everyone, I'm Uzumaki of Authority from , and I am here with benjones080599, who I will just call BJ, not to confuse him with the Ben Jones that will be competing here tonight!" Uzumaki introduces the show.

"I am psyched to be here, we are ready to see an amazing PPV show in the making, and we are opening up with the first of two four on four matches, this one that came to a creation two weeks ago.

 _Flashback:_

" _Tonight, for the first time ever… Kenny Omega vs Jason Sabre!"_

" _The Last Resort! The cover!"_

" _One… Two… Thr- "Ced comes out and breaks up the cover._

" _The Deathbomb by Ced to Jason!"_

 _Smooth plays, and Freddy Escobar runs down, helping Jason Sabre._

 _The two teams stare each other down._

 _The Following Week:_

 _"Ced, you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to come out during my first match here in UWA, and ruin it!?" Jason and Freddy walk slowly towards the ring, and slide in._

 _"Woah guys, you didn't think we wouldn't have a backup plan did you?" Kenny waves his hand towards the ramp, and Johnny Shadow and Jared, the UWA tag team champions are standing there._

 _"Actually, we did." Freddy says, pointing towards the stage. DJ and Dylan run down the ramp, and blindside Johnny and Jared, then the brawl breaks out in the ring._

 _DJ and Dylan brawl out of the arena with Jared and Johnny, and Freddy and Jason clear the ring of Kenny and Ced, who retreat back up the ramp._

 _Freddy holds up half of the Monarchy M, and Jason finishes it_

 _Ten days ago_ _:_

 _"Ah to hell with it, why wait?" Escobar tells his group. They nod, and rush the four unsuspecting BC members. They fight into the gym, and everyone freaks out. One guy even goes to call the cops, but is stopped by the fight getting to him._

 _The fight goes for about five minutes, before it comes down to Jason and Freddy of Monarchy, and Kenny Omega of BC._

 _Kenny holds his own, before Jason and Freddy super kick Kenny onto a weight lifting bench. The two stand united, with DJ and Dylan to end the segment._

Back to the Present:

"Indeed, Monarchy and Jason Sabre team up to take on the Bullet Club!" BJ says.

Courtesy Call plays, and Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres take to the stage, they stop at the end of the entrance ramp, and turn their heads.

Just a Little Faster plays, and Jason Sabre walks out, hyped as ever!

All of them are wearing tights that have fingers in the shape of the Monarchy M across them.

"He's ready to take it to the Bullet Club!" BJ says referring to Jason.

The four get in the ring, and stand their ground, waiting for their opponents.

"Now, one of the big impacts of this match, is that all eight men will be in the ring at the same time! No tags or anything, the only way to win is for the whole team to be eliminated." Uzumaki explains.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and Kenny Omega, Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Ced take to the stage. All of them are wearing trunks that say 'Bullet' on one leg, and 'Club' on the other. Johnny has a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling World- "Johnny is cut off by Freddy Escobar jumping him. The groups break off into separate brawls.

"And we are starting off strong here tonight at Summertime Slaughter!" BJ shouts.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared and DJ brawl into the crowd! DJ takes a right hand to the face. Jared takes a slap, and gets a face full of metal from the arena stairs' railing.

Johnny and Freddy surprisingly brawl back to the ring, and are the only two to do it.

Kenny and Dylan brawl, and Kenny bashes Dylan's head against the barricade along the entrance ramp.

"Now, another thing, pin attempts can only happen in the ring." BJ points out.

Jason and Ced stare each other down, and they start throwing a barrage of right hands at each other on the stage. They get the most attention.

Jason takes a knee to the gut, and bends forward. Ced follows that up with a neckbreaker. He locks in a crossface on the stage.

"Submissions work the same way!" Uzumaki calls, as Jason starts slowly fading.

Jared suddenly clothelines DJ over the barricade to the ringside area. DJ is sprawled out, and Jared shrugs, gets a running start, and does a 360 leg drop right across the throat of DJ. Jared tosses the limp corpse of DJ into the ring, and goes for a quick pin, as Johnny throws Freddy through the ropes.

"One… Two…" DJ kicks out, and Jared calls for Johnny so the two can hit their Shadoukirā. Jared sets up for his Hirokira, and Johnny grabs DJ's legs. Jared hits the Hirokira, and Johnny lifts up DJ. DJ flips out of it, stumbling as he lands. Jared goes for a big boot, but DJ ducks it, which gets Jared's foot caught on the ropes. DJ kicks and rolls up Johnny.

"One… Two… Three!" Johnny Shadow is eliminated.

"What a quick elimination for the Monarchy! DJ making his presence felt!" Uzumaki calls.

Jared gets his foot off the turnbuckle, and clutches it.

"Jared's foot may be messed up a bit." BJ comments.

Jared hops a bit, and gets dragged out by Freddy, who goes for a clothesline. Jared ducks it, and super kicks him with his bad leg. Freddy staggers, and DJ does a suicide dive, landing on Jared.

Jared is favoring his leg. Freddy is taken out by Kenny as the doctors check on Jared.

Freddy and Kenny fight in the ring. Freddy Irish Whips Kenny into the corner, and hits him with a splash. He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "It's broken up by Ced, who has just left Jason broken on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are receiving word that Jared has fractured his foot, which happened when he missed that boot to the face of DJ, but Jared will be eliminated, and now it is Kenny and Ced vs all of Monarchy." BJ points out.

Freddy is thrown out by Ced, and Dylan has gotten back in, and rolls him up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ced rolls through, and knees Dylan in the stomach. Dylan falls, and Ced locks in a cross face. Ced holds this for a minute, and Dylan taps.

"Finally, slowly evening the odds with the elimination of Dylan by Ced." Uzumaki says.

"A shock there, Dylan is out." BJ finishes.

DJ goes for a super kick to Ced, but Ced ducks, and Freddy gets hit with it. Ced throws DJ over the top rope, and DJ hits the floor face first with no leverage. He clutches his ribs. Meanwhile, Ced covers Freddy.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason breaks it up. He forces Ced to his feet.

"Well, the injuries are slowly adding up, as it looks like the doctors are seeing a dislocated rib in DJ. Looks like two eliminations via injury here tonight in the opening contest." BJ points out.

Ced and Kenny slowly stand up using the ropes closest to the stage as leverage, and Jason and Freddy do the same thing on the opposite side. The two sides stare each other down.

"The lines have been drawn!" BJ says.

The two teams square up to each other, and the crowd gets behind them both.

Jason and Kenny square up to each other. The two exchange right hands, and Ced and Freddy just stand back, and watch the amazing face off.

Kenny and Jason go at it for a couple of minutes, and Kenny goes off the ropes, and Freddy jumps in with a clothesline, ending the fight. Ced gets involved, and delivers a huge right hand to Freddy. Kenny chucks Jason out of the ring, and leave Freddy alone in the ring. Freddy slowly recovers, but is lifted up by Ced and Kenny. Ced power bombs him, and Kenny catches him in a neck breaker on the way down. Kenny goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

"The leader of Monarchy is eliminated!" BJ exclaims.

"Now Jason Sabre stands alone against Kenny Omega and his rival Ced." Jason blindsides both men, and Ced rolls to the outside. Jason ducks a clothesline from Kenny, and drops him with a rebound sling blade! Ced recovers on the outside, and Kenny sits up. Jason runs the ropes, and gets caught by Ced.

Ced goes for a clothesline, but gets caught in a sling blade as well. Kenny is up in the ring, and goes for a suicide dive to Jason, who sidesteps. Kenny flies head first into the barricade.

"Oh my God! Kenny's head bounced off the barricade, and I think he's out cold!" Uzumaki calls.

"Everyone is falling to injury here!" BJ points out.

"Yeah, the doctors are coming out again, and that will be the third man taken out due to injury."

"That means it is down to Ced and Jason to establish dominance in UWA!"

"But remember, Jason said he wasn't a member of Monarchy, they just had a common enemy, so who is Jason representing here, Monarchy or himself?"

The two stare each other down, and circle. Jason catches Ced with a Lou Thesz press! He lets Ced sit up, and goes for the Last Resort spinal tap, but Ced leans forward to dodge, but instead gets caught with a kick to the face. Jason covers him.

"One... Two… Thr- "Ced kicks out. Jason is furious. He stands, and grabs Ced's legs. He starts locking in a figure four, but Ced kicks out of it, and gets to his feet. Jason runs off the ropes, and Ced catches him with a HUGE BOOT! Ced goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason kicks out this time. The crowd is in awe.

"This is awesome!" They are chanting!

Ced forces Jason to his feet, and Jason trips him up, crossing Ced's legs, locking in the Figure Four, as made famous by Ric Flair. He really locks it in. Ced struggles, and reverses the pressure!

Jason doesn't let go, he in fact reverses the pressure right back, and Ced struggles again.

Kenny Omega runs down, and looks ready to break it, but Freddy blindsides, and beats down Kenny on the outside.

Ced tries to fight, but ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Monarchy have won!" BJ calls!

"What an ending, but a trainwreck because of injuries."

Freddy gets in the ring, and holds up Jason's hand. Jason smiles, and offers his hand for Freddy. Freddy shakes it to the delight of the crowd, and the two walk out victorious.

"Something tells me this will go into the next show, and onward. Also, the rumors about Jason possible joining Monarchy could become a reality at some point?"

"No doubt about that, but Up Next, our first women's match, this the second match between these two, but this time, it's not them as friends, but as bitter enemies. It's Shinny Gunn vs Xana Explosion, next!"

Xana Explosion comes out with a false grenade launcher, and wearing a military red diver suit.

"Last seen during a match between Shinny and Sara Lewis, interfering, and taking out both women, Shinny will be taking this challenge on alone, and look, there's Shinny, not wasting any time!"

Shinny is out, wearing a pink diver's suit.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Shinny takes Xana down, and the two fight outside until the count of eight, before they finally get in the ring.

Shinny goes for a quick kick, but Xana catches it, and hits her with a clothesline. Xana showboats, but gets booed. She forces Shinny to her feet, and grabs her by the throat. She goes to choke slam Shinny, but she fights out of it with a series of elbows. Shinny runs the ropes, but runs into a choke hold once again, and this time, Xana hits the choke slam! She stomps on Shinny's face, and runs the ropes. She hits a leg drop! She goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, that was, quicker than I thought, but Xana has gotten revenge on Shinny." BJ says.

"What are you saying revenge, Xana stabbed Shinny in the back!?" Uzumaki makes an argument.

"That's what Shinny gets for attacking Xana before a match."

"Oh shut up BJ, either way, this will probably concur at the next PPV."

"On that note, now, finally, our first two on two tag team match, Team Polar making it to their first PPV match, and they are going into a steel cage with The Giants of UWA, El Gigante and Big Daddy W, this match set up after the giants attacked Team Polar before a tag match they were scheduled to have a while ago, and no one has forgotten about it."

Team Polar walk out to the ring, and the steel cage starts lowering. They didn't dress in swimwear.

"Team Polar ready to take on the UWA Giants tonight! This is going to be a classic!" BJ calls.

The Giants enter, and they lock the cage behind them. They also didn't wear swimwear.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Team Polar nervously circle the two giants. They charge, and land a few lucky strikes to the mid-section of the two giants, but the giants push them away like trash.

"Remember, there are pinfalls and submissions, hence the ref being in the ring."

The giants both slam the two luchadores into the sides of the cage multiple times and leave them in the middle of the ring. Then to the shock of everyone there, the two climb opposite turnbuckles.

"OH MY GOD! THE RING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE HERE!" Uzumaki shouts in disbelief.

The two giants jump off the top ropes, and crush team Polar. They both cover a member.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What the Hell! How is the ring still standing!?" BJ questions.

"Anthony must've had the ring reinforced, quite a bit beforehand." Uzumaki points out, as the two stand victorious.

"That has to be the most lobsided victory I have ever seen in a steel cage, also the quickest!" BJ says.

"After that, the Giants are definitely a force to be reckoned with in the tag divison, so BC, look out. Anyways, up next on the co-main event of part 1, the Monsters take on The Freelancers, and if the Freelancers lose, they will not appear again in UWA!"

Monster by Mia and Dia plays, and for the second time, The Monsters, Kevin and Riouga enter the arena ready to have a match. No swimwear.

"Eliminated by their current opponents tonight in the tournaments two months back, the Monsters are looking to banish the Freelancers from UWA!" BJ says.

"The Monsters look confident going into this, and rightfully so, they have the fear factor going into this." Uzumaki comments.

The Freelancers enter the arena, and are indeed, terrified. Luke and Edward both look petrified to get into the ring. Luke is wearing red swim trunks with a blue stripe on one of the legs, and Edward is wearing blue swim trunks with a red stripe on one of the legs.

"These two teams are about to go to war with each other." BJ points out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

This is a legit tag match finally, and Luke and Kevin start off.

Kevin gets a quick headbutt in on Luke taking him off his feet. Kevin laughs evilly, and forces Luke to his feet by his hair. Kevin headbutts him again, and drags him to his team's corner. Kevin tags in Riouga, and they double clothesline him, before dropping elbows on him as well. Riouga goes for a pin, but manages a one.

Riouga does a leg drop on Luke, and goes for another cover, this time managing one and a half. Riouga looks frustrated, and methodically drags Luke back to Kevin, who tags himself in. Kevin goes up top, and leaps over Riouga, landing on Luke's chest. Luke jumps around like a fish on land, and Kevin goes for a pin, managing two and a half.

"It's been all Monsters in the early going here." Uzumaki points out.

Kevin locks in a side headlock on Luke, and the crowd starts getting behind the Freelancers. Luke slowly stands up, and elbows Kevin in the side twice, before running towards the ropes. Riouga pulls the ropes down, and Luke flies over the top, landing on the floor.

Luke is out cold outside. Kevin and Riouga go out, but Edward gets involved, taking them both out with a double clothesline. In the process, he puts his partner back in the ring, and runs back to his corner, begging for the tag. Luke crawls towards his partner, and Kevin slowly gets to feet, and rolls back in, just as Edward gets the tag!

Edward clotheslines Kevin, twice, and take out Riouga with a forearm. The ref is checking on Riouga, and Kevin hits Edward with a low blow. In the process, he rolls him up. The ref turns to see the pin attempt.

"One… Two… Thr- "Luke barely saves the match, and their careers.

Luke takes a wicked clothesline from Kevin when he stands up, and turns into a right hand from Edward, that barely fazes him. Edward runs the ropes, and ducks a clothesline from Kevin. Riouga makes a tag, unbeknownst to Edward, who leapfrogs over Kevin, right into a right hook from Riouga. Riouga lifts Edward up, and drops him with his Death Row (Backbreaker clutch into a Rock Bottom). He methodically goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Edward kicks out, and the crowd goes nuts.

"Edward just kicked out of that! HOW!?" Uzumaki is crazy.

Riouga drags the body of Edward to the corner, and climbs the top rope.

"No way he's going for what I think he's going for…" BJ wonders.

Riouga stands there, and Kevin makes a tag. Riouga goes for a 450 splash, but Edward rolls out of the way, and tags in his standing partner. Luke leaps in, and takes out Kevin with a forearm. He kicks Riouga out of the ring, and turns back to Kevin.

Luke waits for Kevin to stand, and goes for his Fallout (skull crushing finale). Kevin blocks it by leaning against the ropes. Luke lets go, and Kevin runs at him, Luke ducks, and comes off the ropes, with a springboard stunner. Riouga gets back in the ring, and Luke hits him with a packaged pile driver!

Kevin slowly stands up, and Edward distracts him by taking him by the leg. Kevin kicks away from that, and goes for another stiff clothesline to Luke. Luke ducks it, and this time hits the Fallout! He goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, the Freelancers pulled that win out of their ass!" Uzumaki exclaims.

"No doubt, that was a tough one for them to come out of, the question now, will they be the same after this?"

"No clue, but now, the main event of part one, the UW championship, King Caesar putting his rematch into play, as he gets set to take on the champion, Poison here tonight!"

A lion's roar hypes the crowd, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays. King Caesar enters the arena. The crowd is chanting for him. He's wearing what his fellow Monarchy members wore earlier in the show.

"He's representing Monarchy in this match as well as himself." BJ says.

"And he is looking to beat Poison."

"He won't!" BJ says.

Army of the Night plays, and Poison walks out, UW championship being dragged across the entrance ramp.

"He's showing no respect for the title!" Uzumaki says.

"It's a leather belt with a gold plate on it, there isn't any respect to be shown!" BJ argues.

"Geez man, calm down…"

"I can't be calm! This is going to be a war!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two stare each other down, Poison down, and Caesar up. They mouth some words to each other, and go fist flying at each other.

"They are staring off here with a bang!" Uzumaki says as Caesar takes a knee to the gut, which drives him back into the corner. Poison drives the knee into the gut of Caesar quite a few times before letting him out.

Poison drops Caesar with a quick German Suplex. He stands up quickly, and kicks Caesar on the ground.

"The disrespect here." Uzumaki says again.

"Get him Poison!" BJ exclaims.

Poison sits Caesar up on his knees, and slaps him. Caesar doesn't take kindly to it, and punches Poison right in the jaw. Caesar Irish whips him off the ropes, and catches him with a flying cannonball. Poison goes down, and Caesar goes for a leg drop, which Poison rolls out of the way of, before running the ropes. He goes for a kick to the face of Caesar, which he ducks out of the way of, before doing a kick up. He leaps over Poison, and catches him with a dropkick. He goes for a cover, managing a one count.

The two have another stare down. The two stiff clothesline each other at the same time, and Poison lifts him up. Caesar gets out, and shoves Poison towards the corner. Poison catches himself, and dodges a flying maneuver from Caesar, who gets caught in a tree of woe. Poison backs into the opposite corner, and runs full speed, delivering a brutal dropkick to the upside down face of Caesar. Caesar slowly falls, and Poison goes up top, a rare thing, and hesitates, before dropping a splash with a lot of impact behind it. He pins him as well.

"One… Two…" Caesar kicks out. Poison stands up, frustrated, and Caesar slowly rolls to the ropes. Poison lifts him up, and goes for another Suplex, that Caesar surprisingly flips out of, landing on his feet. He runs at Poison, and hits him with a spear! The crowd pops, and Caesar goes for a pin.

"One… Two…" Poison kicks out. Caesar is in disbelief. He picks up Poison, and slaps his mask, which enrages Poison, who throws Caesar off the ropes. He lifts him up, hitting him with Romanian Glory. He crawls for the cover once more.

"One… Two… Thr- "Caesar kicks out again, and Poison is now getting really angry. He slams his hands against the mat, and stomps the ground. He stands over Caesar, and locks in an accolade on Caesar.

Caesar fights for about a minute, and starts fading. Poison tightens the grip, and Caesar's eyes close, and he goes limp. The ref checks him, once, twice, and on the third, his arm flies up, and he lifts Poison up, and falls backwards, pinning Poison's shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison rolls out of it, and Caesar catches him with a roundhouse kick. Caesar goes for another cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison kicks out again, and Caesar runs off the ropes, hitting Poison with a dropkick right on the nose this time. He goes for his third cover in a row.

"One… Two… Thre- "Poison kicks out once again, and Caesar cannot believe it!

"Poison just kicked out of three vicious moves in a row, what the hell is it going to take to finish him off?" Uzumaki asks.

Caesar picks Poison up, and slaps him again, Poison looks up slowly, and shoves Caesar, who jumps off the ropes, looking for a corkscrew uppercut. Poison catches him, and slams him down. Poison lifts him up again, and hits him with another Romanian Glory. He covers Caesar again, before realizing he's too close to the ropes. He pulls Caesar to the middle of the ring, and covers him again.

"One… Two… Thre- "Caesar kicks out once again. Poison is really pissed now!

"Come on Poison, finish him off already!" BJ shouts, frustrated. Poison lifts him up again, and sets up for Romanian Glory again. Caesar elbows out of it.

Caesar goes for a hurricanrana, but Poison drops him with a third Romanian Glory, and Poison covers him again.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"YES! Poison has retained the UW championship!" BJ exclaims.

"Either way, a hell of an effort from Caesar, kicking out of two Romanian Glories, and surviving an accolade. A lot of close finishes, and that was just, gorgeous!" Uzumaki calls.

"We'll be back for part two, next!" BJ closes part 1.

 **A/N: Injuries Galore, and quite a few short matches! This is ridiculous, and there's still another part of this show! What a part! (Trust me, it'll all be worth it)**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and leave reviews, as I know this part is going to get a LOAD of criticism.**

 **Thank you :D**


	25. Summertime Slaughter part 2

**A/N: We soar into Part two, where the Coven is a little more confident, and it looks like it's going to be their night! Anthony could be done!? We'll have to see! Enjoy!**

 **Read the A/N at the bottom after this PLEASE!**

Part 2 of Summertime Slaughter:

"Welcome back everyone! It is now time for this to kick off with a BANG! This being the second four on four tag team match, this one between team Batista, and the newest women stable, Modern Age Beauty!"

Backstage:

Anthony is pacing, as he knows his match is slowly preparing itself. Suddenly, Jess walks in. Anthony looks at her, keeping his eyes up.

"Hey Jess, can I help you with something?" Anthony asks.

"No, I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight, and I hope you get Cynthia back." Anthony blushes slightly, but it's not noticeable.

"Thanks, oh and thanks again for- "

"Don't mention it, now I got a match to win!" She walks out, and Anthony smiles as the door shuts.

Ringside:

Baddest Girl Alive plays, and Modern Age Beauty walks out.

"From left to right, we have Mercedes McKenzie, Cassie Dare, Courtney Banks, and Isabella Grace! This team brought in courtesy of Katrina Love, who will compete later tonight!" BJ says, as the four women enter the ring in their own unique ways. All four are wearing their gear from the show they were introduced by Katrina Love.

I Want Your Bite plays, and the captain of her respective team, Jessica, walks out with Callulla close behind.

Jess is wearing a red Crochet and Call is wearing a pink bandeau, with black bikini bottoms.

Shortly after, Skyler and Diana walk out, both in their normal attires.

"A team that looks united, but remember, this is a one fall match unlike the elimination style one that kicked off the show." BJ points out.

"Exactly, so everyone has to be on their toes in this match tonight!" Uzumaki points out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"This isn't like the opening contest, while all women are in at the same time, one fall ends this match!" Uzumaki points out.

The women break into brawls, and it's hard to tell who's fighting who, but it is clear the two that are standing in the ring: Jessica and Courtney Banks. The two go at it for a bit, and Courtney hits a backstabber, and looks to lock in a Bank Statement, but Jess rolls out of it, going for a high knee. Courtney matrix dodges out of it, and Jess slides into McKenzie on the outside. Jess runs at McKenzie, but gets taken down with a clothesline from Cassie! Call shoves Cassie down to the ground from behind.

Courtney then comes flying out and takes down Call with a suicide dive. The crowd goes a little crazy, and Isabella comes in, after beating down Diana on the opposite side, and throws Call into the ring, and covers her for a one count.

Isabella steps over Call, and Call grunts in pain. Isabella goes for a moon sault, but Call dodges it, but Isabella lands on her feet. Call goes for a roundhouse kick, but Isabella ducks, countering with a kick to the stomach area. Isabella is dragged out of the ring by Skyler, and the two brawl on the outside.

Jess gets back in it, and checks up on Call in the ring, before being rolled up by Cassie. Cassie manages a one, before Jess goes for her high knee. She misses, and Cassie locks in a cross arm breaker. Cassie really pulls on the arm, and Call breaks the hold, but she's too late.

Jess is really in pain; her arm is dangling. Courtney shows her sympathy, by shoving Call out of the ring. Courtney goes to lock in a Bank statement, but Diana stops it, and does a butterfly Suplex, into a pin.

"One… Two…" Courtney rolls out, and Diana takes a roundhouse kick from McKenzie. Courtney then locks in the Bank Statement on Diana. Diana fights, and a few seconds later, Skyler breaks it up. Skyler fights, as Diana rolls out of the ring. She is suddenly overrun by all four Modern Age Beauty members.

Skyler puts up a fight for a good minute, before being thrown to the ring apron. Courtney goes out of the ring, and lifts Skyler in a power bomb. She hits one through the announce table!

"OH MY GOD! SKYLER JUST WENT THROUGH THE TABLE! SWEET JESUS!" Uzumaki yells.

"Wow, SKYLER IS HURT." BJ says.

"Not as bad as Jess will be in a minute…"

The group surround Jess, as she favors her arm. She looks up, and punches Cassie out of the ring with her one good arm. She swings wildly before being overrun by the other three. After a minute, Courtney locks in another cross arm breaker, on the bad arm, and the other three mock her. Jess struggles, but ultimately passes out. The match is called.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, I guess winners by KO, Modern Age Beauty…" BJ says, a little bit shocked.

"Jess is hurt bad; we need doctors down here!" Uzumaki demands.

"After those events, hopefully Jasmine won't let that get to her, considering the new stable just came away with a win against some of the best women in UWA today! But Jasmine has the task of taking on Katrina Love, who has had quite a journey up to her title run."

 _Flashback:_

 _July's Demise:_

" _Love Lockdown by Katrina Love on the champ!"_

 _Jessica, former women's champ, taps slowly._

" _We have a new champion! Katrina Love!"_

 _Two Weeks Ago:_

" _It's obvious that the three of you can't get the job done, together, so there will be a ladder match to determine the #1 contender for the women's title. Callulla, Jessica, and Jasmine."_

" _Jess has it!"_

 _Modern Age Beauty comes out, and Jess falls off the ladder. She looks at them._

" _Katrina Love blindsiding Jess!"_

 _Jasmine clotheslines Katrina out of the ring, and goes for the contract!_

" _Jasmine is the #1 contender!"_

Back to the Present:

Wild Heart plays, and Jasmine enters the arena, showing off her jacket, that says 'Bow Down' on it. Under it, she is wearing a blue version of what her sister was wearing. The people in the front row start doing just that, and Jasmine walks down, slapping the hands of those that bowed. She gets on the top rope, and points out at the crowd, to cheers.

"She's tough, and confident here tonight!" Uzamaki says.

Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco plays, and Katrina Love comes out.

"We've seen this woman take on the Batista Sisters at the same time, and Callula, and she is now the women's champion!" BJ says.

"I cannot wait to see this match play out!" Uzamaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jasmine quickly goes for a series of knee strikes to the stomach of Katrina, and pushes her into a corner. She lets off at a ref count of 4, and Katrina charges her, taking her down. Katrina slaps Jasmine a couple of times, and bashes her head against the mat, before being forced off.

Jasmine favors the side of her face, and Katrina doesn't give her a chance to recuperate before going back on the attack. She knees her in the face, and stomps on her till she sits in the corner. She goes to the opposite corner, and gets a running start, hitting a Cannonball. Jasmine looks to be out cold. Katrina cover her.

"One… Two…" Jasmine kicks out, and Katrina forces her to her feet, getting caught with an enzugiri. Katrina falls to her knees, and Jasmine shrugs, runs the ropes, and hits a High Knee to Katrina, shades of her sister. She then shrugs again, and stands in the corner, looking ready to hit something. Katrina slowly stumbles to her feet, and turns around into a Firearm spear from Jasmine! Jasmine goes for the cover.

"One… Two…" Katrina kicks out. Jasmine hesitates, and forces her to her feet, slamming her into the corner. She backs up, and gets ready to hit, but suddenly, Courtney Banks, and Mercedes McKenzie run out. Jasmine looks, confused as to why the two are coming out.

As soon as the two make it to the end of the entrance ramp, Call is there to cut them off. She shakes her head, and they two look ready to pounce, when a fully disguised figure jumps the barricade. She stands beside Call, and she looks confused. The figure looks to Call, and nods to her. The figure then attacks Courtney, and Call follows shortly in suit. The two fight the two on the outside.

Jasmine is confused by the situation, and Katrina rolls her up in the confusion.

"One… Two…" Jasmine rolls through, and goes for her big boot. Katrina ducks it, and locks in the Love Lockdown!

"That's the move Katrina beat Jess with! Will Jasmine suffer the same fate as her sister?" Uzumaki shouts.

Jasmine really fights this time. She drags the weight of Katrina across the ring, and reaches for the ropes. She gets to them, and Katrina lets go at the ref's count of 4. Katrina grows frustrated, and forces Jasmine up. Jasmine drops Katrina down, and locks in a figure four. Katrina fights for a bit this time.

Katrina looks ready to tap, when Courtney Banks breaks the hold. The ref calls for a DQ.

Jasmine is beaten down by Courtney, and Katrina eventually joins in. Meanwhile, Call has taken care of Mercedes on the outside, and the mystery figure has gotten in the ring and saves Jasmine. The figure cleans house, and looks towards Jasmine, holding out a hand to her. Jasmine hesitantly takes it, and Call gets in the ring. The figure holds both of their hands up in victory.

"So, Katrina walks out with the UWA Women's title, but Jasmine and company have won the morale victory, with the help of this, mystery figure." Uzumaki says.

"Indeed, and now with the women's matches out of the way, classics they definitely were, this is going to be GREAT! As The newest team, the Great Platinum, Levi- The Great and Adrian Watts, team up to take on Eric Appelbaum and David Knot, this match being made only two weeks ago!"

Army of the Night plays, and Eric Appelbaum and David Knot come out to delightful boos.

"They aren't going to let the crowd get to them. They have a match to win here for the Sanguine Coven here, tonight!" BJ says.

"You've been on the SC all night!" Uzamaki points out.

"I have my reasons!"

A remix of War and Land of Confusion plays, and Adrian Watts and Levi both take to the stage. They nod to each other, and run down to the ring. They waste little time going after the two!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eric and Adrian brawl first, and they go into the ring, and are the assumed starters for the match. Levi and David don't get in right away, and battle too ringside.

Adrian and Eric throw right hands at each other's forehead. The crowd gets into it, and Eric eventually gets the upper hand. He puts Adrian in his team's corner, and hits Adrian with a vicious right. Adrian's eyes close, and he falls limp, the fact that his arms are wrapped around the ropes keeping him upright. David finally gets in his team's corner, after leaving Levi out cold on the floor. David gets tagged in, and flies over the top rope, into the ring, hitting a neck breaker on Adrian in the process. David goes for a quick cover, managing a one.

David quickly gets back on the attack, and hits Adrian with a chop to the back, it echoes through the arena, and Adrian screams in pain. David lightly kicks him so he's lying on his back. He tags Eric back in, and Eric goes to the top rope. He dabs, and the crowd boos, as he comes off the top rope. He lands a right hand to the face of Adrian, and goes for a cover, managing another one.

Eric methodically brings Adrian to her feet, and slaps him. Adrian stands up, and fights back. He Irish Whips Eric off the ropes, Eric ducks a clothesline, and Adrian rebounds out of his team's corner into a rebound cross body, which is broken up by the new legal man, Levi, who takes Eric's head off with his thunderstruck high knee! He punches David off the apron, and goes to take on Eric.

Eric takes a heel kick to the face from Levi, who mocks Eric with a dab of his own. The crowd pops at his egotistical side. Levi chuckles, and runs the ropes, but stops in front of Eric, lightly kicking him down. David runs into the ring, and elbows Levi to the back of the head. Adrian suddenly flies in with a corkscrew head scissor takedown on David. Adrian slings David to the outside, and runs the ropes, connecting with a suicide dive. Levi recovers, and runs into a wicked right hook from Eric. Eric winds up, and goes for a super kick. Levi ducks, flips Eric a bird, and hits him with Unwanted Death! He covers Eric.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric gets his foot under the bottom rope, and barely ends the count.

Levi is frustrated at this point, and drags Eric to the center of the ring, locking in a Sharpshooter. Eric looks like Stone Cold did when he and Bret Hart had that Submission match, but without the blood pouring.

David eventually breaks it up, and he and Levi fight to the Coven's corner. David stands on the apron, and Eric eventually makes the tag. David gets in, and goes for a splash on Levi. Levi side steps, and David hits Eric off the apron. Levi tags in Adrian, and Adrian does a springboard 450, taking David off his feet. Adrian then goes up to the top rope in his corner, and tags in Levi. Adrian does his 630 senton, and Levi forces David to his feet, flips him off, and hits another Unwanted Death! He drags David to the middle of the ring, and cover him.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The Great Platinum have won!"

"NO! Curse you David! You and that miscommunication!" BJ is livid.

Eric gets in the ring to check on David as Levi and Adrian walk to the back, victorious. Eric helps David up, but then chucks him over the top rope! He stands there, as a gold light glows from the ceiling. He holds out his arms, and the light covers him up. He starts to levitate.

"What's going on?" Uzumaki questions.

The light gets brighter, and no one can see Eric. A minute later, the lights dim back too normal, and Eric is wearing a golden robe, and a crown, like an Angel would wear. The audience, and David are confused. Eric levitates over the top rope, to the awe of everyone, and on the entrance ramp, is lowered again as he walks out.

"Um, what just happened?" Uzumaki questions.

"The crazy Godlike Eric is back, but what does it mean?" BJ wonders as well.

"Aside to that, it's time now, the co-main event, the UWA championship is on the line, as Dan Riley defends the title, after barely coming away with a win on the last UWA episode, he's ready to defend against Leonardo tonight!"

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo comes out, hyped, and ready to fight!

"Leo could have been facing Adrian Watts tonight, after that insane ending to the last UWA show." BJ says.

"It was a classic, and Dan remained champ!"

Dan Riley nervously walks out, and looks pumped. He gets to the ring, and hands his title to the ref.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leo goes for a quick German Suplex, and Dan breaks out of it, kneeing Leo in the stomach.

"People have been speculating that Dan's reign as champ is a fluke, but he did retain against Adrian Watts in a classic match." Uzumaki points out, as Dan runs off the ropes into a stiff clothesline.

"Yeah, and he looks to be in a seriously pissed off mood." BJ says, as Dan kicks up and stares up at Leo.

Leo and Dan stare each other down and Dan slaps Leo before landing a kick right to Leo's knee. Leo falls to a knee, and goes for a spinning heel kick to the back of Leo's head. He connects, and Leo falls. Dan runs the ropes, and drops an elbow. He goes for a cover.

"One…" Leo gets out at one.

Dan lifts Leo by the hair, and Leo grabs his throat. Dan reacts instantly, and tries to pull the hand off. Leo stares with evil in his eyes, and moves his leg to trip Dan to the mat. He runs the ropes, and drops his leg right across the throat of Dan. He goes for a quick cover.

"One… Two…" Dan gets out of it again, and Leo stands up, a little bit frustrated. Dan uses the ropes to help him up, and Leo grabs him from behind, looking for a German Suplex. He hits it, and Dan's back buckles. Leo stands up, and slowly walks over to him. Dan puts the back of his hand to his back, and tries to bend it back. He does, and Leo forces him up, looking for a belly-to-belly this time. Dan elbows his way out of it, and headbutts him. He shakes his head, and runs off the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and rebounding with a Lou Thesz press! He doesn't slow down for about five seconds, and when he does, he gets up instantly. He screams, and goes to the top rope. He takes his time, and jumps, landing a splash, but Leo rolled out of the way! Dan rolled through, and Leo caught him with a big boot on the rebound! Leo screams, and climbs up to the top rope. He takes his time, and Dan gets to his feet. Leo jumps, and drops the elbow across the standing Dan. He covers him.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan gets the shoulder up, even though the ropes were there.

"He kicked out, without reaching for the ropes!" Uzumaki is impressed.

"Dan is fighting, but he's trying to prove the critics wrong here tonight." BJ is also impressed.

Leo forces Dan to his feet, and Dan goes for a rollup.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leo rolls through, and tries to pin Dan.

"One… Two…" Dan tries again, and this goes four more times, and it's Dan trying again.

"One… Two…" Leo finally rolls out of it, and Dan goes for a kick to the side of the head and in the process of him falling, he locks in an Anaconda Vice! He locks it in good! Leo looks ready to tap.

Dan loosens up to tighten it again, but Leo uses that second to get out, and drop Dan with a sidewalk slam! He covers him in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan has no choice but to get his foot on the bottom rope. Leo pulls it back, and tries again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan gets his shoulder up this time, and Leo is frustrated! Leo forces him up, and slaps him. Dan spits in Leo's face, and he goes to wipe it, but Dan trips him, face first, and locks him up with a Koji Clutch! He locks this one in better than the Anaconda Vice.

"Oh man! The pain from the leg pushing on the neck like that, oh my God!" BJ is looking on in pain.

Leo fights again, but Dan pushes harder, not loosening the grip this time. Leo doesn't tap. He adjusts a little, and Leo passes out. The ref checks him, and his arm falls, three times.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Dan just retained, against Leonardo! Granted, via knock out, but WOW! What a match, and I believe Dan just silenced all critics about his title reign being a fluke." Uzumaki says.

"A classic match, Dan pulling it off, and walking out still UWA champ, going on a month now!"

"Now, it's finally here, it's what you all have been waiting for, with his dignity and his lady at stake, UWA owner, Anthony, not Foxdre, steps in the ring once again, but this time to take on Ben Jones for the first time ever, one on one! Now, earlier tonight, Anthony DEMANDED that everyone is banned from ringside, and anyone who breaks that will be fired on the spot, no questions asked!"

I Hope You Suffer: by AFI plays, and the lights go out, Ben jones can vaguely be seen. He has a lantern in his hand, and a chain in the other. It's too dark to tell what's on the end of it.

He takes a minute and walks down. He blows out the lantern, and the lights come on.

Cynthia is on the end of the chain! Her hands are cuffed, and Ben is yelling at her.

"STAY RIGHT HERE!" Ben is referring to the end of the entrance ramp. Cynthia slowly nods, and Ben gets in the ring. He kneels like a familiar superstar in the ring, and waits.

Nothing happens for a minute, and Ben is slowly getting nervous.

"Ben Jones can't let the nerves get to him, he's got to focus!" BJ says.

Turn It Up plays, and the crowd is confused, until Anthony comes out, wearing a purple shirt that says 'I'm a Hugger', his right cheek is stitched, and his left hand taped up. He enters similar to a fellow Hugger. He even goes as far as the Pop-ups! The crowd goes nuts, and Anthony is surprisingly, smiling.

"His lady is in danger, and he's in the match of his life, why is he smiling!?" BJ says.

"Because he knows he can win. And he's thinking about all he said in his interview with foxxer1999 Friday." Uzumaki says.

"No he can't, and he's not going to do any of that to him!" BJ shouts.

Anthony looks at Cynthia, and whispers in her ear. She has a blank stare, and Anthony gets in the ring.

"He's not Foxdre tonight, he's Anthony, the man fighting to save his lady!" Uzumaki says.

"The fight field here is huge!" BJ comments.

Anthony stares down Ben Jones, and the ref has to literally push the two apart.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two methodically circle each other, and Cynthia watches on from ringside. Anthony starts clapping, and the crowd gets behind him. Cynthia is fighting herself inside.

Anthony charges Ben, and gets caught in the corner. Ben kicks Anthony down early! Anthony looks up at Dan as the ref pushes him back. Anthony stands, waving the ref off. Ben runs at him, and Anthony sidesteps, turning the tables. The ref pushes him off, and continues.

"Anthony's got to be careful not to get Disqualified, cause that does count as a loss." Uzumaki points out.

Anthony gets off, showing anger in his face now. Ben stands up, and asks Anthony to hit him. Anthony mocks Ben, and Ben kicks him in the stomach. He methodically punches Anthony in the head, three times. He walks towards the ropes, and slowly hits Anthony with a chop. Anthony stands there, and looks angrily at Ben. Ben smiles at the glare, and takes a slap from Anthony! Anthony kicks Ben in the stomach this time, and grabs the back of his neck. He looks towards the ropes, and drags Ben's face across them, once on each side, before looking out at the crowd, and back to Cynthia. He drags his face across them one more time!

"That's one thing he promised!" Uzumaki points out.

Anthony then Irish whips Ben into a corner, and he catches an elbow right across the bridge of the nose of Ben. Ben stumbles forward, and it looks like Ben's nose starts bleeding. Ben catches blood, and the ref checks him.

"Ben Jones may be hurt, yeah, he's bleeding!" BJ says.

The ref pushes Anthony away from Ben, as blood drips from his nose. The crowd boos, and Anthony stands back in anger. Cynthia looks on, obviously still fighting.

Ben shoves the ref off, and charges Anthony. He drops him with a Lou Thesz press! He stands up, and the ref looks in disbelief at Ben's nose, which has healed itself.

"Ben Jones is invincible apparently! His nose is fine!" Uzumaki is feeling the same way as the ref.

Ben stands still, and waits for Anthony to get up, and does the Cut Throat. Anthony stands up, and Ben Jones locks in the Bite, really good! Anthony struggles for a bit, and Ben tries to get Anthony down, but Anthony fights, and flies out of the ring through the middle ropes. Ben lets go, and they fly towards the broken announce table.

"Should have mentioned this, but there are no count outs in this match, Anthony didn't want either one of them to get counted out in this one!" BJ says.

Anthony stands upright, choking, as Ben Jones hits him with a right hook. Anthony is leaning against the barricade. Ben slams his head against it, and Anthony stumbles towards the entrance ramp. He lays a right hand into the face of Ben, and slams his head against the barricade, twice. Ben staggers towards the ramp, and Anthony follows, winding up for a right hand. Ben stands behind Cynthia, and Anthony hesitates. Ben shoves Cynthia out of the way, hard, and flies into Anthony, shoving him into the ring post. Anthony is in agony, as the whole arena goes silent. Cynthia isn't moving, as her head bounced off the entrance ramp rail. Ben shows no sympathy, and throws Anthony back in the ring. He covers him, but the ref is checking on Cynthia. Ben Jones gets out, and yells at the ref, and the ref gets back in the ring. Ben makes the cover again.

"One… Two…" Anthony kicks out, and Ben is furious.

"If the ref had gotten in faster, Ben might have won this thing!" BJ is frustrated for some reason.

Ben forces Anthony to his feet, and pushes him to the outside near the entrance ramp. Anthony falls onto the ring apron, and Ben holds his arms, and wraps them in the ropes. The official tries to get him to stop, but Ben takes out the ref. Ben traps Anthony, and he struggles.

Anthony is fighting, as he sees Ben lifting Cynthia up. Cynthia opens her eyes, and Ben turns her to face him. Anthony looks on in horror, and sees Ben make lip contact with Cynthia. Anthony goes mental, and eventually gets out of the predicament, jumping into Ben, and laying a barrage of lefts and rights into him. In the process, he rips the tape off his left hand.

Anthony sees Cynthia is looking on, and he puts his hands to her face, trying to get her back.

"Wake up Cynthia, it's me, Anthony, your husband." Anthony was shaking her. "We have a beautiful daughter, she's in her teen years now, and she doesn't want to see her mom like this." Anthony is in tears in this moment, and Ben blindsides Anthony again. Cynthia sidesteps this time, and Ben throws Anthony back in the ring. Ben goes to get in, but Cynthia pulls him back. Cynthia looks at him with her cold eyes. Ben slaps her, and gets into the ring. Anthony is up, and he drops Ben with his Foxbomb! He goes for a cover, but the ref is just recovering.

Anthony stands up, stumbling, and helps the ref up. The ref says he's fine, and Ben drops Anthony with his Annihilator (sit out power bomb)! He goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony finds the will to kick out. Ben puts his face in his hands, and looks down at Anthony.

"What does Ben have to do to take down Anthony?" Uzumaki asks.

Anthony is slow to get up, and so is Ben. They get into a slugfest.

"Yeah! Boo! Yeah! Boo! Yeah! Boo! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Echoes through the arena, and Anthony forces Ben to his knees. He runs off the ropes, and goes for the Foxhole. Ben ducks, and as Anthony turns, he does a cut throat, and looks like he's locking in the Bite again. Anthony flips Ben over, and catches him with a standing Foxhole! He falls onto Ben.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ben finds the will to kick out this time! Anthony is out cold; Ben is out cold!

"This is awesome!" Chants begin, and the two slowly make it back to their feet. Anthony turns his back to Ben, and Ben does another cut throat, and locks in the bite once more! Ben locks it in really good this time!

Anthony fights for about a minute, before getting some of the pressure off, but as soon as he catches his breath, the pressure is right back on. Anthony starts fading.

Cynthia is blinking her eyes at ringside, like she's just come back to reality. She runs to see her 'husband' fading, and she starts slamming her hands on the ring apron.

Anthony hears this, and slowly stands up. He falls back, crushing Ben, and covers him in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ben lets go, and gets caught with another standing Foxhole! He then locks in his Foxlock!

Ben struggles this time, and he starts crawling towards the ropes. Ben looks ready to tap, but he reaches the ropes, barely.

Anthony gets Ben up, and Ben slaps him into the corner. He lifts Anthony onto the top turnbuckle, and goes up. He looks like he's going for a superplex, but Anthony blocks it. He pushes Ben off, and gets his feet under him. Ben runs back up, and Anthony catches him with a Foxbomb from the top rope! He covers Ben once more!

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The Sanguine Coven is OVER! Anthony has WON!" Uzumaki screams in delight.

"NO! OH MY GOD!" BJ exclaims in shock.

Anthony stands victorious, and Cynthia gets in the ring, embracing him, and kissing his cheek multiple times. Anthony gently pushes her away, as Ben rolls out of the ring.

Anthony celebrates, clutching his left hand, and with Cynthia on his arm, the two walk out of Summertime Slaughter.

"WHAT A SHOW! I am so HAPPY I got to be here to call this!" Uzumaki exclaims.

"Yeah, same here, even if the Coven is no more, but hear this, groups like that don't stay gone for very long Anthony, watch yourself!" BJ warns.

"On that note, we will see you all next time, on UWA! Good bye everybody from Summertime Slaughter!" Uzumaki gets the honor of closing the show!

 **A/N: As the Party of the summer, with a huge reveal that Anthony and Cynthia have been married this whole time (Which some might already know), and my rise to 'Unintentional fame' as I will call it has gone really well, it's going to come crashing down when I break that September will be without the UWA! I know you're probably like "WHY!?" Well the answer is simple: School.**

 **Last year, because of my writing among other things, I nearly failed two of my classes, coming out of a hole wasn't easy, so therefore, at the beginning of this year, through all of September, there will be no UWA, however, through that month absence I will be opening UWA character registration until September 30** **th** **! I will mark this story as complete, and open with UWA season 2 the first day I think of in October, and it'll be weekly once again!**

 **I appreciate all the support I got in writing this, and I hope for more through the rest of this year and beyond! Thank you! :D**


End file.
